Naranja y Sal
by MercyPecora
Summary: Es una historia de arrebatiñas de amor no correspondido, donde se lucha contra el dolor y su propia persona para no llegar a caer en las zarpas del suplicio, teniendo en cuenta que... todo se vale en el amor, sea para bien o sea para mal. - E? / B? / J?
1. Presagio

_Lo que se hace por amor,_

_se hace más allá del_

_bien y del mal._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Presagio.**

_¿Qué hago? Tengo miedo, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde para echarme atrás, tengo que decirle que pare, pero después de esto no podre exigirle que me ame. La misma historia otra vez. No quiero acabar golpeada por el dolor otra vez. Puedo sentir la gran cicatriz palpitar bajo la delgada capa de piel que la hace ver curada, pero no borrada. No otra vez._

- No, por favor. – dije, pero él no me escucho.

O tal vez me ignoro.


	2. Capítulo 1: La despedida

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

_Este primer capitulo esta dedicado para mi primera fan__ en :_** _Carlizz!_**... que algunos 10minutos despues que subi el Presagio ella me dio su apoyo.... **Graxx xD**

**Pero incondicionalmente este y la historia entera sera dedicada para mi amiga Estefania Mena que se volvio tan fan loca que se queria robar hasta el lapicero con el que escribia algunos capitulos en mi catedra.... eso me asustaba, pero se le quiere de gratis y tambien se lo dedico porque la llamaba cada vez que estaba inspirada y ella tenia que aguantar todo mi chorada asi no la culpo por volverce tan fan loca al punto de robarme mi lapicero jajaja....  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**_La despedida._**

**_Bella POV  
_**

- ¿A qué hora llega el idiota de tu novio? – dijo Edward algo casual, era raro ese tono de voz en él, aunque la palabra 'idiota' ya no lo hacía tan casual.

Pensé que estaba cansado de cargar mis cajas más pesadas en mi Nissan Titán (yo tenía cierta adicción por los vehículos grandes y algunas marcas de zapatos). Esperábamos ayuda de Jacob. Nos habíamos pasado tres días empacando nuestras cosas para ir a la universidad Montenegro, estábamos cansados y Jacob no daba señales de vida.

- No lo sé, pero no tardara en llegar. – dije ayudando a Edward a subir las grandes bocinas de su estéreo.

Dos horas después habíamos subido todas las cajas y los muebles a mi camioneta y al Volvo de Edward en su garaje, pero Jacob no aparecía todavía y estaba cansada y Edward se había dormido en el sofá de la sala de estar de mi casa. Mi madre lo oyó roncando y acaricio su cabello color cobre espeso cortado en capaz desiguales. Se marcho por la sala, estuvo devuelta en menos de un minuto con una manta gruesa y lo arropo. Yo veía como mi madre miraba a Edward, era como el hijo que quería tener, pero nunca tuvo. Yo por mi parte no me sentía celosa, Edward era como mi hermano mayor.

- Siempre soñé con esto. – dijo mi madre, sentándose a mi lado en las escaleras de la entrada.

- Con arropar a Edward. – le dije lo más nostálgica que pude – Sí, yo también deseaba que lo hicieras. – y luego al final suspire.

- Sabes a que me refiero: _la universidad_. – dijo con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos – Me gustaría que Swan estuviera aquí.

Me dio un ligero beso en la cabeza y se marcho por las escaleras de la casa.

- A mi también mamá. – dije después de que ella se marcho. – _A mi también_.

Nunca conocí a mi padre, solo sé, que se llamaba Charlie Swan, mi madre lo conoció en París y desapareció un mes después de yo nacer, dejándole a mi madre una fortuna de dinero. Mi madre me decía que él era el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y que había sacado sus cremosos ojos chocolates, también ella me había enseñado la única foto que tenia de él; solo se le podía ver del busto para arriba, llevaba una camisa gris y sonreía, sus ojos eran exactamente iguales a los míos. Me quede embobada, sentada en la entrada de mi casa pensado sobre mi padre y que hubiera dicho al verme ir a la universidad. Debí de pasar mucho tiempo pensando o el cansancio era demasiado, porque me quede dormida.

Sentía algo cálido a mi alrededor y un tuck tuck-tuck tuck una y otra vez en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos y estaba a oscuras, algo me acunaba.

- Siento haber llegado tarde.

Jacob me tenía acunada en su pecho, mire a mí alrededor y estábamos en la sala, en un mueble frente al que estaba durmiendo Edward, estaba roncando y me pregunte – ¿cómo me pude haber dormido con tal ruido?

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? – pregunte en un bostezo.

Sonrió levemente. Miro su reloj y luego hizo una cuenta mental. – Hace algunas cuatro horas exactamente. ¿Qué hacías dormida en la entrada?

- Dormir, pero creo que también te esperaba. – le dije con una sonrisa y lo abrace. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las dos de la madrugada. – dijo Jacob, acomodando mi larga cabella a un lado de mi hombro.

Edwart se revolvió en el sofá donde dormía y cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido de golpe seco. Jacob y yo nos quedamos mirándolo mientras se ponía en pie y volvía a acomodarse en el sofá como si nada hubiera pasado, volviéndose a dormir llenando la habitación con sus ronquidos.

Jacob y yo nos reímos en lo bajo, yo me puse en pie y le tome de la mano levantándolo del sofá y llevándolo a la cocina que yacía fría y algo iluminada por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana que daba al jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto alzando una ceja al ver que nos dirigíamos a la cocina – Sabes ya es muy tarde y tienes que dormir mañana será un largo viaje.

- Al igual que tú también debes dormir. – dije acercándome a él despacio y mordiendo mi labio inferior dándole una mirada traviesa.

No podía verle el rostro bien, la luz que se colaba por la ventana no era suficiente para distinguir su expresión y la casa en total oscuridad no ayudaba.

Me acerque a él, intentando rodear su cuello con mis brazos, pero él tomo mis muñeca y me detuvo en el intento. Me quede extrañada, intente aflojarme de su agarre, pero él no cedía.

- ¿Qué pasa Jacob? Suéltame. – dije tranquila.

Él me soltó y note que ya podía verle el rostro: estaba serio como nunca antes lo había visto en la vida, más bien se podría decir que estaba duro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido. _Algo no estaba bien con él. _– pensé; mi respiración se volvía pesada, pero seguía intentando respirar normal.

- Isabella, no iré con ustedes mañana. – dijo claro, preciso y conciso.

- ¿Cómo que no iras con nosotros mañana? – para mi sorpresa mi voz estaba alterada.

- Isabella, mi padre ha muerto.

Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, todo el tiempo que estuve con él, me dijo que si su padre moría él tendría que volver junto a su madre y su hermana.

- ¡Oh Dios! No ahora. – me estaba ahogando, lleve mi mano a mi pecho y lo apreté lo más que pude; me dolía demasiado.

- Sabes que esto pasaría: que tendría que volver algún día.

Sí, yo lo sabía, pero para mí había pasado _muy_ poco tiempo. Habíamos estado juntos tres años, pero para mí había sido muy poco tiempo, yo sabía que él ahora me iba a dejar, era por una razón que debía aceptar, pero dolía y no podía casi respirar.

- Espera ¿qué pasa con la universidad, con tu carrera? – buscaba una excusa que no tenía sentido en esta situación.

Volteo su cabeza a un lado para no mirarme. – Sabes que le dije a mi padre que me encargaría de todo a su muerte. – tenso su mandíbula mientras hablaba y yo casi me estaba desbordando de dolor. – Me voy.

Me lance hacia él y lo abrace por la cintura, ya había empezado a llorar, pero no me di cuenta hasta que hable y mi voz era entrecortada y sollozante. – Si me amas llévame contigo.

Él soltó mi abrazo con facilidad, sus manos estaban frías y ásperas al contacto con la piel de mis brazos, era extraño, nunca lo había sentido así.

- No. – dijo con tono cortante.

Jacob me soltó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, yo seguía allí parada con las manos en el aire, como una estúpida en shock, llorando en silencio. Oí como la puerta de la entrada (en este caso… _de salida_) se abría y se cerraba con un leve clic. Con ese simple sonido me desperté de mi embobamiento y caí arrodillada al suelo de la cocina. No podía oír nada solo el simple sonido de la puerta haciendo eco en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Me tumbe en el suelo de costado y me abrace a mis rodillas, mi pecho dolía demasiado. Lloré en silencio. La luz de la luna me dio directo en el rostro como si iluminara mis pensamientos oscuros y turbios y entendí que si no le detenía _se iría de verdad_. Yo no quería que nuestra despedida fuera así: tan fría y severa. Yo lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que nuestra despedida fuera así. No quería quedar marcada por su contacto frio y áspero en mi piel. Yo quería un adiós de amigos, un abrazo cálido y agitar mi mano mientras le deseaba lo mejor en su partida.

Me puse en pie tan rápido que me maree y estuve al punto de aplastarme la nariz contra la esquina del desayunador. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta bruscamente, esta se estampo contra la pared haciendo un sonido estruendoso, antes de salir corriendo hacia la noche, oí como Edward caía de nuevo al suelo.

Corrí, corrí, corrí y corrí. Lo vi andando con la cabeza a gachas en dirección a su casa, como a algunas diez casas de la mía. Al parecer había pasado más tiempo embobada de lo que creí.

- ¡Jacob! – grite, los perros de las casas vecinas comenzaron a labrar.

Se paró en seco. – me asuste ante su reacción brusca – Se giro en sí mismo y una ventisca de viento frío y húmedo se levanto, él se volvió una mancha borrosa y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos por pestañar de la impresión; sentía que en mis labios, había una presión cálida, húmeda, suave.

Abrí los ojos: él me estaba besando tiernamente. Le devolví el beso entusiasmada, feliz de que no terminara. Había algo _más _en ese beso; era cálido, fuerte y hacia vibrar todo mi cuerpo de energía, pero a la vez era… _triste. _Y comprendí que no había esperanza en ese beso. No podía aferrarme a ese beso, como yo quería hacerlo. Comprendí que ese momento sería el último. Era solo _la despedida_.

- Toda mi vida eres tú. – dije sollozando en sus labios por las lagrimas que caían como cascadas. – No podre olvidarte.

Su rostro y su cuerpo se endurecieron y dejo de besarme sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos.

- Yo esperare por ti. – dije entre palabras ahogadas de dolor, desesperada. Él solo me miraba sin decir nada.

- No volveré. – dijo susurrando muy cerca de mis labios.

- Entonces dime que me amas, no me importa si me mientes, yo te creeré. – mi voz se oía suplicante y elevada para mi sorpresa, casi estaba gritando.

- No tengo que mentirte para decirlo. Te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas. – de sus ojos brotaron las lagrimas, Jacob me abrazo fuertemente.

En ese momento no me importaba si me asfixiaba en su abrazo, porque yo no quería que él se alejara de mí y si tenía que quedarme así abrazada a él sin poder respirar para que no se marchara, con toda la felicidad del mundo dejaría que Jacob me asfixiara, con ese abrazo que se sentía tan cálido en comparación con el anterior agarre de sus manos a mi brazos.

Lo mire a los ojos, ambos estábamos llorando silenciosamente, la luz de luna nos cubría y hacia que su rostro se viera sombrío y gris.

- Llévame conmigo si me amas como dices. – bajo la mirada, pero antes de hacerlo pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

- Lo siento… - dijo en un susurro, me dejo y desapareció entre las sombras de las casas.

- ¡Vuelve! – dije en un grito que encogió todo mi cuerpo, los oídos me zumbaban, pero podía oír a los perros que ya habían dejado de ladrar nuevamente alzando los ladridos al aire.

El dolor era demasiado.

Demasiado para contenerlo en mi pecho, demasiado insoportable para mantenerme en pie, demasiado frio con la fría noche congelando mi cuerpo.

Mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que la luna en el cielo parecía una sonrisa perfecta. Era Luna Menguante. Sentí que se reía de mí, de mi desgracia, hasta pensé que podía oírla: una risa metálica, en carcajadas, estruendosa de burla y humillación.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa lo más rápido que me dejaron mis temblorosas piernas a causa del sollozo de mis lágrimas. Me tropecé y caí al asfalto de la cera frente a mi casa, como si el dolor de mi pecho no fuera suficiente; ahora me dolían las rodillas y las manos raspadas.

Me senté en los fríos escalones de mi casa, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver casi nada, la luz de la luna me alumbraba y sabía que si miraba hacia el cielo aunque tuviera la vista borrosa, ella se reiría de mí. Casi podía escucharla.

_Casi._

Me enjagüe las lágrimas con mi camiseta. Mis jeans se habían arruinado y me había raspado las rodillas y las manos. _¡Genial! Dejada, burlada por la luna y con las rodillas raspadas ¿qué más me puede pasar? _– pensé.

- ¡Vamos comienza a llover! – grite furiosa, mientras veía a la luna burlase de mí.

La puerta de la casa se abrió detrás de mí, una manta cayó encima de mis hombros y sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda. Sentí el olor de la manta, olía cálido. Olía a naranja y sol.

Me deshice de su abrazo y me voltee para abrazarle de frente, lo más fuerte que pudiera _aferrarme_ a él. Edward me cargo en brazos y me llevo hasta mi habitación dejándome en la cama, me arropo con una manta (era la misma manta de antes, me di cuenta por el olor) y antes de que se marchara logre sacar una mano a tiempo para sostener su muñeca.

- Voy a sentarme en la silla, – dijo señalando con el dedo una silla que se hallaba junto a la puerta de mi habitación – ¿vez? Ahora déjame sentarme. – dijo jalando suavemente su mano.

No le solté la muñeca, tenía miedo. Si se la soltaba, él también se marcharía. Al ver que yo no estaba dispuesta a liberarle, Edward tomo el extremo de la manta y se recostó a mi lado, arropándonos a ambos. Yo aun seguía llorando, mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza, para controlar los temblores de mis sollozos.

- Debo cerrar la puerta con llave, si no quieres que tu madre nos pille. – me susurro en el pelo un rato después.

Estábamos tumbados en la cama de costado, uno frente al otro, lo más cercano que nos permitían nuestros cuerpos; él me abrazaba y tenía su cara hundida en mi cabello. Yo tenía mi cara hundida en su camiseta y mis manos cerradas en puños aferrándome a la camiseta de Edward, al sentir como el dejaba de abrazarme y oír aquello me aferre más a su camiseta. Intente verle el rostro, pero las lagrimas y la oscuridad no me ayudaban.

Todo era borroso y sombrío.

- Solo cerrare con llave. – dijo limpiando mi rostro con el borde de su camiseta y beso mi frente. – _Volveré_. – esa simple palabra hizo que mis manos le soltaran.

Ahora podía visualizar algo de su figura en la oscuridad y entre las lágrimas que aun no cesaban. Edward camino hasta la puerta y por un momento pensé que se iría, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar se giro en sí mismo y se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda.

Sentí pánico al ver su postura, su espalda tan recta y firme, pensé que estaba molesto conmigo por hacerle quedar a mi lado. Puse mi mano en su espalda para llamar su atención y decirle que lo sentía, oí como algo caía al suelo haciendo un ligero golpe, Edward volteo el rostro para mirarme y sonrió. Su sonrisa era maravillosa, acogedora, de dientes perfectamente blancos, que iluminaron mi vista.

- No te asustes me estoy descalzando. – dijo aun sonriéndome y oí como el otro zapato caía al suelo. – Es que es incomodo dormir con zapatos.

Volvió a abrazarme como antes y yo volví a aferrarme a su camiseta mientras hundía mi rostro en ella. No sé cuanto había estado llorando, pero no se detenían: las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos cerrados fuertemente por horas, siendo absorbidas por su camiseta, los temblores y los sollozos, se hacían más grandes e incontrolables, para cuando el hablo.

- Calma. _No me iré a ninguna parte sin ti, Bella. _Puedes dormir. – dijo acariciando mi enmarañada y mojada cabellera a causa de las lagrimas.

No sé si fue por el cansancio de tanto llorar, el dolor en mi pecho que se había hecho agotador sentirlo o si fueron aquellas palabras que hicieron que me calmara.

Pero… me dormí envuelta en un cálido olor a _naranjas _y un sabora_ sal._

_*******_

* * *

**Hola!!!!! xD bueno.... esta historia en realidad no esta inspirada en Crepusculo, pero como yo los amo tanto decidi cambiarles los nombres y hacer algunas fan felices (entre ellas yo principalmente), asi que los personajes no estaran en sus personalidades procedentes...**

**Ejemplo: ---» Edward no sera tan caballeroso, sera algo mujeriego mas adelante. Bella no sera tan torpe y se vestira bien. Jacob sera demaciado poderoso en todos los sentidos.  
**

**Nota: Habran personajes nuevos.... y para Criticas construtivas me avisan si se me fue un nombre como:**

** Jezebel Marie Gianfranco o Jez (que viene siendo Isabella Swan o Bella).**

**Shane Laraby (Edward Cullen)**

**Vincent ... (Jacob Black)**

**Scarlet Laraby (Alice Cullen o Rosalie Hale... todavia no se a quien poner como la hermana de Edward)**

**Les digo esto porque es una historia original mia mia, pero como me encanta tanto Edward xD.... asi se fue. **

_Si alquien quiera la verdadera historia con sus respectivos nombres originales pueden escribirme ay para cualquier inquietud que deseen; hice ese correo nadamas para ustedes... usenlon sabiamente mis pequeños saltamontes. ;P jajaja_**  
**

**Espero que les guste y que tengan paciencia conmigo.... porque una historia con mucho drama y algo de ciencia-ficcion.  
**

**_Gracias y por favor apoyen mi causa_**

_Si no me apoyan me deprimire y le dire a_**_ Barnie que los arrastre al infierno... jajajaja (_**_Risa malvada_**_) ;P  
_**

ESPERO SUS** _»REVIEWS«_**

_acepto todo tipo de Criticas._**  
**


	3. Nota mental de los Recuerdos I

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**___I love Edward Cullen_  
**

* * *

**"_Nota mental de los recuerdos I"_**

_Cobarde. Eres un cobarde Jacob. _– pensé, mientras veía como sollozaba; lloraba tanto, que podía sentir como el sentimiento de dolor me rozaba en una espesa neblina oscura.

_«Dolía»_

Dolía verla sufrir, dolía verla llorar y más que nada me dolía verla extremarse mientras se lamentaba y decía tú nombre.

- Calma. No me iré a ninguna parte_ sin ti, Bella. _Puedes dormir_._ – dije acariciando su enmarañada y mojada cabellera con un ligero olor a sal, a causa de sus inconsolables lagrimas.

_«Jacob nunca olvidare esa noche. Porque esta fue la noche en que empecé a odiar a mi mejor amigo.»_


	4. Capítulo 2: El Umbral del Dolor

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

**Hola!!** **y saludos a todas las lectoras que me pusieron como _su historia favorita_ y saludos _Camile Cullen_ tu review me emociono mucho.**

** _Graxx!! ;P_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

_**El Umbral del Dolor.**_

_»**x**« Agosto __»**x**«_

Nunca pensé que el dolor cuando es por dentro – _cuando es sentimental _– te desgarrara más que el dolor físico.

_»**x**« Septiembre __»**x**«_

El dolor físico no es _nada_.

Es como un simple calambre ante las descargas eléctricas de dolor que vienen y van por mi cuerpo, quemando mi interior haciéndolo arden en ascuas de fuego, inconsolables e insaciables…

_...y yendo en aumento._

_»**x**« Octubre __»**x**«_

Esa noche hubiese deseado que me golpearas hasta más no poder, que me rompieras cada unos de mis huesos hasta hacerlos nada, que me ahogaras; _pero no esto._

Demasiado insoportable llevarlo por dentro, que no me deja ni respirar; demasiado miedo, para querer salir de mi mundo; demasiado frío, hasta el punto de congelar mis huesos; demasiada angustias, hasta hacerme decaer en un hoyo negro.

_»**x**« Noviembre __»**x**«_

Tú no estás aquí, pero como si no hubiese pasado nada; no sé porque diablos sigo amándote.

Quiero que el dolor se vaya, quiero que los recuerdos se vayan, quiero olvidar tus caricias, tus besos, tus palabras. Quiero que el amor que siento por ti se vaya y más que nada, quiero que _tú_ te vayas.

_»**x**« Diciembre __»**x**«_

_Qué ironía ¿no?, querer que te vayas cuando ya te has ido_.

**_--_**

Habían terminado las vacaciones de invierno y ya estábamos a finales de enero. Para la cena de navidad había ido a casa de mi madre junto con Edward; para mi madre fue algo traumante verme fingir estar bien, verme esforzarme para hablar, verme esforzarme para darle una sonrisa (que para Edward era algo más que una mueca).

Pero aparte de todo eso, todo estaba normal. Cuando llegamos a la universidad, las clases no tardaron en empezar. Yo estudiaba Filosofía y Literatura; mientras que Edward estudiaba Medicina. Me encantaba verlo con sus grandes libros, poniendo caras raras, cuando encontraba una palabra que no sabía pronunciar. En lo que a mí respecta, yo quería ser autora, escritora, hacer las mejores novelas, pero últimamente lo único que salían de mis manos eran versos llenos de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento.

En la pasada clase de Literatura, la maestra Spencer nos llamo a cada uno de los estudiantes por orden alfabético, para que fuéramos eligiendo de una bolsa a la azar, la palabra de inspiración para nuestro 'poema corto'; que venía siendo el tema que estábamos dando hasta ahora.

Para mi gran sorpresa, – ¡arriba el sarcasmo! – a mí me toco inspirarme en la palabra _umbral._

No sería difícil de inspirarme, solo tenía que recordar todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses. El umbral es una de las palabras más utilizadas a la hora de medir la intensificación del dolor.

- ¡Hey Bella! ¿Qué haces? – dijo Edward cuando entro en mi dormitorio.

- Al parecer tu mamá no te dio la costumbre de tocar la puerta. – le dije y por la expresión que puso desee no haberlo dicho, él nunca mencionaba nada de sus padres y evitaba hablar de ellos – oye que tal si me ayudas a limpiar. – dije por salir de la incómoda situación. Salte de la cama y tome un paño que utilizaba para quitar el polvo de los escasos muebles que me permitía tener mi dormitorio y aunque aun no me habían asignado compañera, el espacio era escaso.

- ¿Sabes que sería mejor? – dijo con un brillo en los ojos que me dio miedo – Si me acompañas a la fiesta de esta noche.

Me tumbe otra vez en la cama, mi ánimo no era de fiestas donde te dan cerveza barata con 'Roofies', 'date rape' o 'Rohypnol' (como prefieran llamarlo) de compaña y ver como Edward ligaba con alguna porrista. Además tenía que seguir con mi poema corto y otras tareas adicionales, en las que no era buena como Matemáticas. Edward salió de mi dormitorio quejándose de algo a lo que no le preste atención.

Todo era relativamente aburrido para mí, pero lo que más me aburría era ver como las personas a mi alrededor siempre estaban llenas de vida. Sin importarle nada, sin sufrir por nadie. Todo a mi alrededor era una fiesta, juegos, porristas (Edward babeando por ellas), gente vendiéndote drogas-bebidas ilegales en el campus, nerd siendo golpeados y molestados por los coreback y sus banda de idiotas y rechazados por las chicas más hermosas del campus que podrían ser modelos de pasarela internacional. Dolía verlas, casi era un pecado que Dios le hubiese otorgado tantos tributos de la belleza.

La clase estaba algo excitada, con el tema de los poemas; por todos lados habían estudiantes sonriendo y con papeles en las manos alardeando por sus poemas. Entre directamente a sentarme en mi escritorio pero enzima de este había una backpack color gris con diseños en grafiti.

- Perdón. – dijo un chico y tomo su backpack de mi escritorio. – por cierto mi nombre es Ian.

- Gracias, me gusta tu backpack de grafitis… Ian. – le dije sonriendo.

- Si quieres una como esta, puedo llevarte a donde la conseguí. No está muy lejos del campus. – El tal Ian era un chico lindo.

- Wau… eso, sería, algo, genial. – dije pausadamente, fue horrible oír mi voz.

Cuando me senté en mi escritorio me di cuenta de lo que había hecho: estaba coqueteando con él, no de manera notable, pero para mí fue así.

La maestra Spencer iba llamando por orden alfabético. Cada poema que recitaban los demás alumnos, eran hermosos llenos de felicidad y amor (aunque también hubo algunos un tanto tétricos para mi gusto). Cuando llego mi turno, tuve que ir al frente, como todos los demás y subirme a una pequeña tarima que habían puesto en frente de la clase para la ocasión.

Espere que todos los alumnos estuvieran callados y luego dirigí la mirada hacia la maestra Spencer, ella hizo un gesto con una de sus manos indicándome que comenzara.

Tome el papel entre mis manos y comencé a recitar:

_El umbral del dolor._

_Ya he sobrepasado el Umbral del Dolor, se ha vuelto como respirar, el dolor ya no es nada para mí, gracias a dolor se ha vuelto parte de mi existencia… me ha vuelto fría, sin sentido de esperanza solo de__decepción. Voy arrastrando mis sentimientos y destruyendo los sentimientos de los demás. Es una lástima que me odie a mi misma con tanta fuerza que se me hace fácil aceptar que otros me odien. Ya se me es fácil querer la muerta. Llamarla, decir su nombre y querer no ser._

_Isabella Marie Swan_

Al terminar de recitar, todos me estaban mirando.

Era natural que me prestaran atención, porque yo había prestado atención a los demás, pero la mayoría tenían expresiones que no llegaba a comprender en sus rostros. Mire a todos lados en el salón, sin comprender lo que pasaba, luego mire a la maestra Spencer que había extendido su mano para darme algo de color blanco. Lo tome de sus manos, era un pañuelo de papel desechable.

Ella hizo gesto con las manos indicándome que me limpiara el rostro. No sabía lo que pasaba, lleve mi mano hasta mi rostro y lo sentí mojado.

Mi vista se hizo borrosa y el dolor de mi pecho creció como una llama de fuego a la que se le acaba de agregar combustible. Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro como _aquella noche _a finales de verano: silenciosas e inconsolables.

Salí corriendo de ahí, no podía quedarme a dar explicaciones, eso solo me haría sufrir más y más que nada no podría controlarlo como aquella vez, no sin alguien que me ayudara. Tenía que buscar a Edward; se que era un pensamiento egoísta buscarlo cuando lo necesitara, mientras que él solo me buscabas para ayudarme a salir de donde estaba estancada, pero así era y yo no quería aceptarlo.

Fui hasta la Facultad de Medicina y lo busque por todos los salones, por todos los pasillos, por todo el edificio, hasta llegue a parar a la morgue, pero él no estaba. No podía dejar de llorar, no se detenían por más que quisiera. ¿Dónde estás Edward? – pensé. Me senté en una banca frente al edifico de Medicina, subí mis rodillas hasta la altura de mi pecho y las abrace acomodando mi cabeza sobre estas. No podía creer que después de tantos meses aun _él_ estuviera presente. _Ahí_… presente, bajo una delgada capa de piel que hacía ver la herida cicatrizada, pero no curada.

- Con razón no asistí a esa tonta fiesta la noche pasada. – me susurre a mi misma con ironía.

- Que mal que te perdiste la tonta fiesta, yo estaba allí. – dijo una voz familiar a mi lado.

Alce el rostro confundida, no me había dado cuenta que Ian me había seguido y menos cuando se había sentado a mi lado. Ian me dedico una sonrisa confortadora.

Él no pregunto porque había huido de la clase (a mi parecer era más que notable, pero no indago).

- ¿Quieres que te diga un chiste? – me pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros, porque no sabía que decir ante esa propuesta.

- Se abre el telón y aparecen dos grandes mandos de televisión en el escenario. ¿Cómo se llama la obra?

No sabía que responder ante aquello, mi ánimo no eran para chistes, mi ánimo no estaba para nada. Tal vez el chico necesitaba lentillas para darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

- ¿Cómo se titula la obra? – le pregunte, solo para no ser grosera.

- Superman 2. – dijo con un sonrisa picara.

Era el chiste más estúpido que había escuchado en la vida, pero por alguna razón no pude evitar reír.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al darme cuenta que lo estaba mirando, él me paso mi bolso. Nuestras manos se rozaron y no pude evitar nuevamente sonrojarme, esos ojos tenían cierto poder sobre mi cuerpo. No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos azules, esos ojos tenían una luz, un brillo, que más bien parecían los ojos de un ángel. Eran demasiado celestiales para ser reales. Yo trataba de memorizar el celeste de sus ojos, no me di cuenta que él había dejado de hablar y que me estaba mirando, aun más intensamente de lo que yo lo estaba viendo y que él se había acercado a mí, más de lo que yo se lo hubiese permitido. Ian alzo su mano y acaricio mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar o más bien estaba limpiando las lágrimas que caían por mi rostro. Mis mejillas ardieron ante el roce inesperado, pero por más que quisiese no podría moverme, me sentía atrapada bajo esa mirada de ángel.

Debía apartarme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía (o tal vez _yo_ no lo deseaba), el espacio entre nosotros se iba acortando lentamente y nuestros rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. No podía recordar donde estábamos, nada, ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de sensaciones que pensé que jamás volvería a sentir. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba de emoción, mientras mi rostro ardía en matices colorados que nunca había experimentado y mi subconsciente me repetía que me permitiera _ser feliz otra vez._

Un brusco movimiento me saco del trance en el que me encontraba. Mire confusa al suelo. Ian estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Edward le escupía palabras cargadas de furia que no podía interpretar, preparándose para golpearlo. Corrí hasta Edward y lo abrace por la cintura de frente, evitando que golpeara a Ian.

- ¡No lo hagas! – grite en su pecho – ¡Él no ha hecho nada!

Edward relajo los músculos y deshizo su puño para luego abrazarme.

Ian se levanto del suelo, sin apartar los ojos de mí y de Edward.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – me pregunto Edward dándole una mirada cargada de furia a Ian. Yo no podía dejar que Edward lo mirara de esa forma, no después de lo que me hizo sentir solo con un chiste malo.

- No ha pasado nada. – dije bajando el rostro.

- ¡Nada! Por Dios estas llorando. – dijo alterado – Quiero que me digas que le hiciste imbécil. – le exigió a Ian dando un paso al frente conmigo abrazado.

- Lo siento Ian, Edward es mi hermano y es sobre protector. – le mentí mientras jalaba a Edward por el brazo, para que nos fuéramos de ahí.

- ¡Espera! – dijo el chico, acaso quería ser golpeado – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sentí como la furia recorría el cuerpo de Edward y antes de que se abalanzara contra Ian le jale del brazo con todas mis fuerzas.

- Isabella.

Edward me miraba confuso, pero se dejo arrastrar hasta que estuvimos fuera del campo de visión de Ian.

Parte de la mentira no había sido tan falsa, desde que _él_ se marcho, Edward se había vuelto sobre protector y también siempre había sido como un hermano para mí.

- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

_¿Estaba?_ No me había dado cuenta que había dejado de llorar, lleve mis manos a mi rostro a ver si era verdad y sí, ya no estaba llorando.

- Oye te hice una pregunta me vas a responder. – dijo Edward mientras se daba la vuelta, ya que me había quedado atrás meditando.

Yo me encogí de hombros, en realidad no quería decirle. Era algo estúpido, lo había buscado para que me consolara mientras lloraba, pero no iba decirle el porqué. Ian no había preguntado, pero Edward tenía todo el derecho de preguntar, aunque me hubiese gustado que hubiese optado en la forma que hizo Ian.

- Así que… ¿soy tu hermano? – dijo con un aire de indiferencia para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que no le iba a responder.

- No me malinterpretes, pero parecías más bien mi novio celoso, – le dije algo molesta.

- Pensé que él te había hecho algo. ¿El te hizo algo? – dijo mirando por donde habíamos venido – porque si lo hizo…

- Oye se que somos como hermanos, pero me gustaría que antes de golpear a alguien en mi defensa me preguntaras primero. – le interrumpí antes de que continuara.

- Si, como con la puerta también, no te preocupes lo tendré memorizado. – y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se marcho bufando, entre palabras que sonaban como: 'no me dice porque llora, pero tampoco puedo malinterpretar'.

No me gustaba que Edward se sintiera mal por algo que yo dijera, pero su pasada reacción no fue nada amable y menos con Ian que se había prestado a ser una persona amigable conmigo y ¡sí!, Edward tenía que aprender a tocar la puerta de _mi _dormitorio antes de entrar.

* * *

_**Welcome a todas las leyentes!!!**_

estoy**_ MOLESTA_, **_no me estan apoyando_ y como ya les dije si no me apoyan me deprimire y dejare de escribir y en un momento de locura hablare con _**Barnie para que los arrastre al infierno, sin internet y sin Edward Cullen.**_

_**Tambien welcome a todas nuevas leyentes...  
**_

_**Pero eso no quiere decir que no este molesta... necesito que me animen con mas reviews!!!! XD.**_

_**Acuerdense Barnie ls estara asechando a la vuelta de las esquina sino me apoyan. jajaja (risa malvada)**_

_**Nota de la escritora: ;P**_

pasen por mi profile para que vean los horarios de actualizacion.

Los capitulos que estan intermedio llamados_** 'Nota mental de los Recuerdos' **_son capitulos sumamente cortos relatados por Edward sobre sus emociones en las partes mas importantes de los capitulos.... siempre habra uno al final de cada capitulo para que no se me vallan a confudir.

si alguien quiere la historia original o hacer preguntas me pueden escribir a mi correo en el anterior capitulo lo escribi mal antes.

aqui lo tienen:


	5. Nota mental de los Recuerdos II

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

* * *

**"_Nota mental de los recuerdos II"_**

Nunca me había sentido así, era incomodo ver a ese tipo cerca de ella. 

_No sé porque._

Cuando Bella estaba con Jacob no me importaba, pero el tal Ian tenía algo que no me agradaba.

No me gustaba como la estaba mirando y muchos menos cuando alzo su mano para tocarle la mejilla.

Pero lo que menos me gustaba, era como ella se veía a su lado:

ella se veía _feliz_, pero por alguna razón, _yo __no quería_ que quien la hiciera sentirse feliz fuera él.

_Sé que el egoísmo es un sentimiento mezquino, __pero no podía evitar sentirme así._

**--**

_No sé porque._

_

* * *

_

**Welcome a las nuevas lectoras...**

**Nota**: en estos dias hare un guelga si no apoyan a mi causa y desperdician mi talento jum.

Bueno aqui les dejo otro de los recuerdos mentales de Edwart y gracias a** MerySnz **que al parecer le gusta mis aplicaciones de los recuerdos.

**_Gracias y por favor apoyen mi causa_**

_Si no me apoyan me deprimire y le dire a_**_ Barnie que los arrastre al infierno... jajajaja (_**_Risa malvada_**_) ;P  
_**

ESPERO SUS** _»REVIEWS«_**

_acepto todo tipo de Criticas._**  
**


	6. Capítulo 3: Acercándonos

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

**_Welcome a las nuevas lectoras y gracias por apoyarme._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_**Acercándonos mientras nos alejamos.**_

Llevaba casi seis meses, instalada en el campus de la Universidad de Montenegro. El campus era inmenso, de grandes edificios victorianos con altas columnas blancas, todos uno al lado del otro haciendo un perfecto anillo; como si fuera una barrera protectora. En el lado sur se encontraba la gran entrada y salida al mismo tiempo junto con los edificios de los dormitorios para los estudiantes. Más bien parecía una ciudad y para llegar al lado norte del campus donde estaban las oficinas de administración y las facultades con sus respectivos cursos; había que tener por lo mínimo una bicicleta o un carro para poder llegar a tiempo a las clases sin terminar con ampollas, con el calzado más cómodo. Hacía mucho frío y ya casi estábamos a la vuelta de la esquina de la primavera. Ian y yo nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, siempre estaba conmigo haciéndome reír con sus tontas anécdotas. No podía evitar sonreír ante aquellas historias, aunque algunas eran extrañas y me hacían poner caras raras a las que Ian se reía junto conmigo al darme cuenta de cómo me vería para él.

Ian era un chico de tez bronceada, mucho más alto que Edward. Tenía el cabello color negro, casi le llegaba hasta los hombros. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención de él, eran _sus ojos_. Jamás había conocido a alguien con un matiz azul tan celestial.

Ian al igual que yo, quería ser escritor y teníamos unas cuentas materias juntos. Entre clases, él me enseñaba algunos de sus escritos, él era impresionante casi en todo lo que hacía, al igual que Edward.

Me hubiese gustado que Edward y él se llevaran bien, pero este no era el caso. Desde que le aclare a Ian que Edward no era mi hermano biológico, pero que si era como un hermano para mí, ellos se evitaban lo más que podían. Cuando andaba con Edward y nos topábamos con Ian o viceversa, se iniciaba una guerra fría entre ellos, para mí era algo demasiado incomodo estar entre ellos. Así que decidí no presionarlos. Mi madre me enseño que todo lo que se forza demasiado se rompe.

Por otra parte mi 'poema corto' lo premiaron a ser el mejor poema con un 10 de calificación, por estar cargado de verdaderos sentimientos. Aunque gane la mejor nota, eso me no hacia feliz, pero lo que menos me hacia feliz era Edward.

Me encontraba con Edward casi en todas las esquinas del campus (se había distanciado de mí, poco a poco), siempre acompañado por diferentes chicas – o más bien zorras con mucho maquillaje – besuqueándose: en los postes de luz, las cabinas telefónicas, al frente de algunas facultades, las bancas, hasta en las librerías en las afueras del campus, sin mencionar las cafeterías.

¡Era algo irritante!

En realidad yo no soy quién para decirle con quien salir, pero esas chicas no lo conocían. Ellas solo estaban con él por su atractivo y porque iba a ser doctor y eso era un futuro seguro.

Yo no me socializaba con nadie más que no fuera Ian o Edward, pero este último al verme por ahí solo me saludaba, si yo lo saludaba, era como si me tuviera vergüenza o me evitara (aunque nos encontráramos en todos lados). Así que decidí no hacerle caso y seguir con mi vida, esa noche saldría con Ian a bailar a una cafetería-bar fuera del campus y me merecía un poco de diversión después de todos _esos_ meses.

Estaba frente a la puerta de mi armario, debatiéndome sobre que llevar. Ian me gustaba como amigo y quién sabe si como algo más, así que opte por llevar unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo sin bolsillos en la parte trasera color negro y estrechos en los tobillos, una camisa negra de mangas largas transparente en gasa y encajes, la camisa a la altura de la cintura tenía un elástico que hacía que se pegara más a mi cuerpo y al comienzo del busto era en V de encaje. Mire las opciones que tendría de zapatos: casi todos de tacón alto de la marca Manolo Blahnik. Tome unos zapatos cerrados de color plata.

- Isabella, ¿estás lista? – ese era Ian, tocando a la puerta.

Me apresure a arreglarme el cabello haciéndome una cola alta y dejándome la pollina, luego me puse un copo de polvo y gloss para mis labios. Salí a su encuentro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver mi ropa interior a través de la camisa. Ian no estaba mal tampoco: llevaba un suéter negro sin mangas por arriba de una camisa blanca, jeans de color negro con unos converses y un sombrero de corte inglés blanco. Ian conducía un Ford Mustang GT-R color azul oscuro, el viaje hasta la cafetería-bar fue tranquilo, hablábamos de todo y nada en específico.

Me sorprendí de cuanta gente había en el local y no eran más de las 7 p.m. Era demasiada gente para mi gusto, solo esperaba no encontrarme con Edward. Él me había pedido muchas veces que saliéramos y yo siempre me había negado (en esos tiempos aun no me había recuperado).

Tomamos asiento en la barra del bar, ya que no había de otra, la pista estaba agarrotada de gente y alrededor de estas las mesas estaban al tope de gente. La música del local era movida, pero casi se podía escuchar por arriba del murmullo de conversaciones.

- ¿Qué quieres de beber? – me preguntaba Ian a puros gritos en el oído.

- Una cerveza sin alcohol. – aunque tenía 18 no me gustaba el alcohol.

Ian ordeno nuestras bebidas y un tiempo después estábamos en la pista intentando movernos al ritmo de la música alrededor de tanta gente. Era como una gran lucha, donde te pisaban y algunos te empujaban. Así que después de unos intentos fallidos de movimientos al ritmo de la música, algunos pisones y codazos decidimos irnos.

En una mesa al lado de la puerta estaba el incompetente equipo de la universidad, su coreback también conocido como Taylor Stuart estaba justo de pie al lado de la mesa, con una gran sonrisa y un brillo de picardía en los ojos; desvié la mirada y tome la mano de Ian para que me guiara entre la multitud.

- Ni te atrevas siquiera a pensarlo. – dijo una voz amenazadora detrás de mí.

Yo conocía esa voz, pero en otros tonos, nunca en ese. Solté la mano de Ian y me gire a ver, antes de que la puerta se cerrara en mi cara, la empuje para nuevamente entrar y ver lo que pasaba. Edward estaba golpeando a todo cuanto se le pusiera de frente en posición de pelea.

Un hombre grande, al parecer el de seguridad, hizo su presencia notar a gritos y amenazas de llamar a la policía y después todo se calmo. Edward tomo a Taylor Stuart por la cazadora del uniforme del equipo y lo alzo del suelo como una muñeca de papel, diciéndole palabras al oído, que por la expresión de Taylor Stuart eran amenazas horribles.

Salí disgustada a la calle, Ian lo había presenciado todo detrás mí y me siguió hasta el auto. Estaba molesta, ese no era el Edward que yo conocía. Él antes no andaba por ahí con todo tipos de zorras y peleando como un animal. Primero lo de Ian, después las zorras y ahora esto, ¿qué le pasaba?, estaba actuando como un idiota con rabia en celo.

- ¡Espera Bella! ¿Estás bien? – me llamo a mis espaldas, le iba a gritar, pero sus palabras me confundieron.

- Estoy bien. – dije, más en una pregunta que en una afirmación.

Lo mire detenidamente confusa, pero mi furia volvió cuando vi que estaba con una de sus amiguitas, aparte de que estaba ebrio.

- ¡Por Dios, mírate, estas ebrio! – le grite ignorando a su acompañante - ¿Qué demonios paso ahí adentro?

- ¡Ah, eso! – tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, pero por alguna razón, me agradaba verlo sonreír (claro sacando el hecho de que estaba ebrio y mal acompañado) – Ha sido una pelea de hombres. – dijo y luego inclino el cuerpo, vomitando en los zapatos baratos de su acompañante. La chica le grito y salió echando humo por la cabeza dejándome a Edward o más bien empujándolo hacia mí.

- Ian, lo siento, no puedo dejarlo así. Tendrás que irte solo. – dije mientras intentaba caminar con Edward a hombros.

- Si quieres lo podemos llevar ambos. – dijo Ian con una muesca de asco hacia Edward.

- No, ¿sabes qué? Lo llevare yo. Me iré con él, en su Volvo. – no me gusto su expresión.

Salí de allí, casi arrastrando a Edward antes de que Ian dijera o hiciera otra expresión que me incitara a gritarle o golpearlo, no me gustaba como miraba a mi mejor amigo. Montar a Edward en el asiento del copiloto de su Volvo, fue una proeza, le puse el cinturón de seguridad y tome las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, disponiéndome a conducir hasta el edificio de su dormitorio. Nunca había estado ahí antes, pero sabia donde era.

Lo lleve arrastrando hasta su dormitorio, que por lo que sabía estaba en el tercer piso, la puerta 306. No fue una Azaña nada fácil. Eran como pasados de media noche y habían estudiantes en los pasillos, nadie me ayudo con Edward, la mayoría de los hombres me daban silbidos mientras las mujeres me miraban con cara de odio. Entre en su dormitorio, con Edward divagando entre palabras 'cállense o les romperé la cabeza', 'suéltame que les pateare el trasero' o 'Bella no me dejes'. Eso último me asustaba. Lo entre en la ducha de su baño y abrí la llave a toda presión, lavándole la cabeza con un jabón que olía a naranjas. ¿Por qué le gustara tanto las naranjas? – pensé. Un rato después ya estaba en sus cabales. Lo deje en la ducha mientras salía para darle privacidad. Su dormitorio era para reírse de un lado todo estaba en puro desorden y del otro había una limpieza inmaculada. Me senté en la cama del lado organizado, para quitarme los zapatos, que me estaban causando ampollas. Bostece. Estaba demasiado exhausta, solo esperaba que Edward saliera para ver si estaba bien e irme a dormir hasta el otro día y levantarme tarde, los sábados no tenia clases en la mañana.

Edward salió del baño con el cabello goteando sobre su cara, no pude evitar mirarlo intensamente, nunca me había fijado en su complexión física. Su piel era pálida y tenía los músculos del abdomen definidos al igual que sus brazos. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando sacar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos extraños que se formaban en mí.

- Bueno ya puedes caminar, así que me voy. – dije andando hacia la puerta y dándole la espalda mientras tomaba mis zapatos.

Cuando tome la cerradura Edward me abrazo por detrás posando su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

- Lo siento. – susurro – Sé que he estado extraño contigo, pero es que no sé lo que me pasa.

- Todo está bien, no ha pasado nada. – dije dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos para poder abrazarlo yo también – Aunque eso no justifica la pelea de hoy.

- Bueno… - Edward dejo de abrazarme alejándose de mí y caminado hasta su armario, para vestirse. Hasta ahora solo llevaba una toalla que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación. Me gire en mi misma para darle privacidad.

- Ya puedes voltearte. – dijo y así lo hice. Llevaba una camiseta ancha con unos pantalones de pijama a rayas verticales largos.

- Bueno, ahora si me voy.

- Bella, quédate esta noche conmigo. _No me dejes_. – eso último me hizo correr hasta él y abrazarlo.

Esas últimas palabras tenían cierto dolor escondido, lo pude ver en sus ojos antes de abrazarle. Al parecer mi atención hacia Ian le había causado daño y no me había dado cuenta.

_Tal vez por eso me evitaba, para que no pudiera ver el dolor que le causaba mi alejamiento incoherente._

Cuando lo abrace caímos a la cama, él me tenía abrazada por la cintura y yo rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. Tomo la goma que sostenía mi coleta y la deslizo hasta deshacerla. Me acomodo entre sus brazos de costado, uno frente al otro, mientras tomaba la manta que estaba al final de la cama, para arroparnos a ambos. Estar abrazada a Edward, era algo tan acogedor, tan cálido, con ese olor a naranjas que despedía su cuerpo y su cabello húmedo.

- Edward ¿Por qué hueles a naranjas? – le pregunte, mientras él acomodaba su rostro entre mi cabello y reía en lo bajo.

- Porque es mi fruta favorita.

- Te conozco de hace más de 4 años y no lo sabía. – susurre en su pecho, cayendo de pronto en un profundo sueño antes de bostezar.

- _Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes._ Ahora duerme Bella. – susurro entre mi cabello.

Me dormí pensado en lo que había dicho. Era verdad yo no sabía casi nada de Edward y era mi mejor amigo después de la partida de… _él_.

- De ahora en adelante _quiero saber más de ti Edward._ – dije entre sueños.

_**--**_

Se suponía que mi compañera de piso llegaba hoy desde un traslado de París y por lo que respeta a Edward lo encontré en la puerta de mi dormitorio esperándome para conocer al nuevo pimpollo (aunque ya no me evitaba, no dejaba lo de Casanova).

- No preguntare que haces, solo quiero que te vayas. – le dije mientras abría la puerta y al entrar la cerraba a mis espaldas.

- Vamos solo quiero conocerla. – me rogaba Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta – Además yo también tengo derecho a tener nuevos amigos al igual que 'tú'.

Eso fue un golpe bajo (se estaba refiriendo a lo de Ian).

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad de par en par furiosa por su comentario. Edward estaba recostado y al abrirla fue cayendo al suelo llevándome junto con él, todo fue muy rápido y brusco.

Puse mis manos en mi cara en acto reflejo de protección, pero Edward me tomo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y con el otro tomo mi cabeza; girándonos en el aire para que su cuerpo amortiguara mi caída.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto al ver que aun no me movía. Todavía estaba encerrada en su abrazo protector.

Alce mi rostro cuando escuche su voz. Mis ojos se encontraron a pocos centímetros de sus labios… carnosos, húmedos y sonrientes de dentadura exquisitamente blanca.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto, haciendo que su aliento se estampara contra mi rostro.

Era como estar rodeada de extensos campos de naranjales y menta.

- Oye me estas comenzando a asustar. – me dijo sacudiéndome ligeramente.

Su aliento se coló por entre mis labios, haciéndome saborearlo. Moví mi vista a sus ojos tostados casi dorados y me di cuenta que yo había abierto ligeramente mis labios y estaba a escasos milímetros de los suyos.

Me pare tan rápido que me maree y caí de rodillas en su estomago, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones y dándose un golpe en la cabeza con el movimiento brusco.

- ¡Oh Dios! Edward, lo siento, lo siento. – me disculpe poniéndome a un lado de él mientras lo ayudaba a sentar.

No me había dado cuenta que todos en el pasillo nos estaban mirando y justo frente a nosotros habían unas torneadas piernas zapateando con sus Hangisi-Manolo Blahnik color negro. Yo tenía una especie de adicción hacia esa marca de zapatos, gracias a la serie Sex and the City. Siempre me vestía sencilla, pero lo que le da el toque a todo son los zapatos. Ese día llevaba un suéter cuello de tortuga color blanco y mis jeans favoritos color beige estrecho en los tobillos, con unos Manolo Blahnik dorados cerrados con punta redonda que hacían juego con mi cinturón de cadena y mis accesorios.

Me encontré con una mini modelo molesta frente a mí. Era una chica hermosa: su piel era extremadamente pálida, sus ojos eran extremadamente claros, más bien en diferentes matices de dorado, de cabellera negra, tan negra como la noche, en un corte al estilo 'bob', llevaba un vestido algo holgado negro más arriba de las rodillas, con cuello en V, de mangas largas y justo debajo de los senos llevaba una cinta en satén. Camino par de pasos hasta llegar justo a nosotros con sus manos apoyadas en la cintura y su mirada sebera.

- A - A - Ali - ce. Alice ¡Negro! – Edward estaba tartamudeando y se veía asustado.

* * *

**¡¡Llego Alice sí!!**

**Buenos chicas que les digo... aqui esta otro capitulo gracias por su apoyo... no se me desesperen, que todo es a su debido tiempo... ademas acuerden que el amor no llega asi tan rapido. Ademas Bella tiene que aprender que quien ella menos piensa es quien mas te quiere y que nadie sabe el valor de los que tiene hasta que lo pierden....**

_**Estos son capitulos de rellenos.... no se desesperen que todo pasa por un proceso largo.**_** Los capitulos esmocionantes ya los tengo escritos pero ahi que rellenar o sino no hay emocion y la historia no tendria sentido.**

Como ya les dije si no me apoyan me deprimire y dejare de escribir y en un momento de locura hablare con _**Barnie para que los arrastre al infierno, sin internet y sin Edward Cullen.**_

_**Las quiero cuidense y Nos Leemos... jajaja  
**_


	7. Nota mental de los Recuerdos III

**"_Nota mental de los recuerdos III"_**

_Rabia._

Era lo que sentía cada vez que los veía juntos.

Él la hacía _sonreír_, cada momento. _Yo __nunca supe hacerlo_ después de que te fuiste y _la dejaste en estado de hibernación._ Yo trataba cada que podía, de sacarla de ese mundo frío lleno de dolor, pero ella siempre me rechazaba.

Y desde que aprecio ese idiota, le había vuelto la chispa de la vida. _Decidí alejarme de ella, para no interponerme entre su felicidad._

**--**

El día que la vi entrando con él a la cafetería-bar en las afueras del campus, ella estaba hermosa, te apuesto que él no se fijo en la luz que despedía su sonrisa.

Bebí, bebí y bebí. Dicen que el alcohol cura las penas y yo quería emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento y _ahogarme en ellas._

**_--_**

- De ahora en adelante, _quiero saber más de ti Edward._ – susurro en mi pecho ya dormida. No pude reprimir el sentimiento de alegría que se apoderaba de mí.

Ella quería saber más de mí, ella me quería en su mundo, en parte de su felicidad.

Como no dársela si la tenía el alcance de mis manos.

_Ya no tendría que alejarme de ella._


	8. Capítulo 4: Alice Cullen

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

**_Welcome a las nuevas lectoras y gracias por apoyarme._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**_Alice Cullen._**

- Sí, Eddy. Negro. – dijo la chica que se había agachado frente a nosotros, su voz era melosa, pero intimidante.

Edward que se había apoyado en sus codos, ahora estaba más bien congelado del miedo. Su rostro era puro horror y me pregunte – ¿por qué le tenía tanto miedo?

- ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunte poniéndome en pie frente a ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo con tono autoritario imitando mis acciones.

- Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tú ¿Quién eres? – le dije autoritariamente dando un paso al frente y poniendo mis manos hachas puños en mi cintura.

- Alice. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

Ella era mucho más baja que yo de estatura, aunque ambas llevábamos zapatos de tacón Manolo Blahnik. Su expresión era puro odio y fue pasando la vista de Edward que todavía estaba en el suelo hasta mí, para luego arquear una ceja mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

_Cullen_ – pensé.

- ¡Oh por Dios! – dijo tomando mis brazos y dando saltitos en círculos. Eso fue extraño.

- Oye suéltame. – dije horrorizada antes su acto.

Me soltó y rápidamente me tomo por el tobillo. Casi me parto la cabeza en dos contra el marco de la puerta si Edward no me agarra (al parecer ya había superado su miedo).

- Alice dale su estúpido zapato. – dijo, mire mi pie y mi zapato izquierdo no estaba.

- ¡No es estúpido, es Manolo Blahnik! – vociferamos las dos.

Eso fue algo estremecedor.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Alice comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría mientras llevaba mi zapato izquierdo en sus manos. Edward me dejo de pie mientras yo me descalzaba el otro pie.

- Eddy me encanta mi nueva cuñada, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. – dijo la chica colgándose del cuello de Edward, mientras le daba muchos besos en ambas mejillas.

Yo estaba sorprendida por sus palabras: 'Eddy', 'cuñada' lo que era igual a hermana y por las maletas en el pasillo, ella sería mi nueva compañera.

- Ahora que me agradas seremos grandes amigas. No te preocupes te ayudare con Eddy. – dijo y luego me abrazo, en ipso facto me dejo de abrazar tirando un grito de dolor, que pensé que reventaría mis tímpanos.

Edward la tomo en brazos cargándola y entro a la habitación, para luego decirme que entrara las maletas. Cuando termine de entrar las maletas, Edward estaba en el baño restregándose las muñecas fervientemente y Alice estaba sentada en la cama sonriéndome, su rostro estaba algo ruborizado, pero en su expresión no había ni pisca de vergüenza. Me acerque a ella sentándome a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte tomando sus manos.

Ella seguía sonriendo sin decir nada y después aparto sus manos, cuando Edward salió del baño, fue andando hasta él, lo abrazo por el cuello y se dispuso a… No la podía creer ella lo iba a besar, sino fue porque Edward la detuvo en el intento. Pero ellos eran hermanos o ¿estaba equivocada? – me dije a mi misma.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dijo Edward furioso soltándola y sentándose a mi lado.

Yo estaba confusa. No sabía lo que pasaba. Si ella era su hermana o no.

- Solo quería ver si tu novia se ponía celosa. – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

Ellos no se parecían en nada, así que no, ellos no podían ser hermanos.

- Ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga. – dijo Edward.

No sé porque, pero me molesto un poco ver que tan rápido él aclaraba nuestra relación. Alice se puso en pie y camino hasta la cama que estaba desocupada y tomo una de sus maletas y comenzó a desempacar. Edward tomo una de mis manos y me dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio, yo lo seguí sin protestar. Me saco de la habitación y me dio sus llaves.

- ¿Para qué es esto? – pregunte, viendo su llavero de carabelas metálicas en la palma de mi mano.

- Necesito hablar con Alice, sobre conflictos familiares. – dijo siniestramente cerrando la puerta en mi cara – ¿Cómo me encontraste? – esa era la voz Edward al otro lado de la puerta, pero le estaba hablando en un tono severo.

Metí las llaves en mis bolsillo y camine por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, pero en vez de bajarlas, subí hasta la azotea. No podría ir a ningún lado sin calzado. Al parecer había algunos estudiantes que subían a despejar su mente, ya que habían un par de sillas-cama (de las que ponen en las playas). Tome una silla y me recosté. Hacía mucho frio, pero no podía ir a mi habitación. Alice y Edward estaban teniendo una conversación 'por la expresión en las palabras de Edward' severa de conflictos familiares que yo no podía presenciar. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabía nada de nada de Edward, no sabía que tenía hermana. Una amiga como yo, Edward no necesitara de enemigos. – me dije a mi misma mientras bufaba.

Comencé a quitarme todos los accesorios, después de un rato, ya que poco a poco se estaban comenzando a enfriar con la noche. Me entretuve fugando con mi cadena trenzada en oro y plata, con un dije que llevaba la abreviación de mi nombre, (Bella) escrito en letras cursivas.

¿Por qué Alice reacciono así al abrazarme? – pensé, mirando fijamente la cadena como si ella me fuera a dar la respuesta.

- ¡Hey! – oí a Edward detrás de mí y una manta callo en mi regazo sobre mis manos que sujetan la cadena.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – le pregunte mientras me cubría con la manta y él se sentaba a mi lado en la otra silla.

- Creo que no calcule, cuando te di mis llaves de que estabas descalza. – dijo mostrándome mis zapatos – Lo siento.

- ¿Ya hablaste con Alice? – le pregunte mirando al frente – Eso fue algo rápido.

- Siento haberte sacado de tu propia habitación, pero no quería que presenciaras su elección de palabras a la hora de encararse conmigo. – su semblante era gris, más bien parecía enfermo.

Presenciar su elección de palabras. – pensé, que diría ella que yo no podría escuchar, que hiciera ver a Edward de esa manera.

Cuando entre en mi dormitorio Alice ya había desempacado la mayoría de sus maletas y estaba vestida con una pijama de seda color gris.

- ¡Wau! Eres rápida, a mi me llevo como tres días desempacar todo. – le dije para entrar en confianza.

- Gracias, es que la habitación la tienes tan bien organizada que no quería desentonar con todas mis cosas regadas.

Ayude a Alice con su ultima maleta, ella era una chica agradable, al parecer ella y Edward si tenían cosas en común.

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Edward? – sentí como su mirada me desnudaba la mente, al preguntarme aquello.

- Bueno… Edward era el mejor amigo de mi ex y ahora es mi mejor amigo.

- ¿De tu ex? –pregunto ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de desnudarme la mente con su mirada, mientras colgaba el vestido que llevaba antes.

- Sí.

Después de eso esbozo una sonrisa, como si supiera todo lo que necesitara saber. Terminamos de organizar el dormitorio y nos turnamos para usar el baño, antes de acostarnos en nuestras camas.

- ¿Alice estás dormida? – dije levantando la cabeza para poder visualizarla a través de la oscuridad.

- No y si puedes preguntar. – dijo adivinando lo próximo que iba a decir.

- Gracias. Bueno es que escuche a Edward preguntarte que como lo habías encontrado y me pareció raro, ya que ustedes son hermanos.

- En realidad fuimos adoptados por la misma persona, lo que nos hace hermanos por papeles, pero no por sangre. Edward se marcho de casa sin decirme a donde iba. Ahora a dormir Isabella que el sueño abunda.

Otra vez más me acababa de dar cuenta de que no sabía nada de Edward.

Como una amiga como yo, Edward no necesitaba de enemigos.

_**-- **_

Habían pasados casi dos semanas y Alice se había vuelto la sensación del campus, por venir de un colegio universitario para señoritas en París y su belleza inminente; por lo que a mí respecta ahora todos los chicos ponían parte de su atención en mí, solo para pedirme el número de Alice. Por lo menos Ian se mostraba lo debidamente interesado por mi nueva compañera de dormitorio: ni lo más, ni lo menos, solo el justo interés.

Alice era de Inglaterra y fue adoptada por el doctor Cullen, al igual que Edward. En esas semanas descubrí más cosas sobre Edward: como que su color favorito era el chocolate, su padre es un doctor farmacéutico muy importante en Inglaterra y que nunca se había enamorado (que es muy diferente a lo de Casanova, que solo salía con chicas sin relacionarse, más de dos días).

A Alice no le agradaba que yo saliera con Ian y aunque no éramos nada, ella sospechaba que había algo. Aunque no podía negar que tenia curiosidad de saber si Ian sentía algo por mí. Esa noche salí con Ian a la cafetería-bar donde habíamos ido la otra noche, esperaba encontrarme con Edward, ya que desde que Alice llego fue la últimas vez que lo volví a ver. Cuando entramos a la cafetería-bar, lo busque con la mirada, descartando todos los rostros desconocidos, pero _él no estaba_. La cafetería-bar no estaba al tope como aquella vez, ya que era día de semana laborable y la música era de fondo (o más bien ambiental).

Todo el transcurso de la cena y el camino a casa me la pase distraída pensando en Edward. Ian ni siquiera noto mi escasez de palabras en la conversación. Cuando llegue al dormitorio, Alice estaba dormida. Al verla allí como si nada, me entro un sentimiento de rabia, por lo que yo sabía; tanto ella como yo no habíamos visto a Edward desde hace algunas semanas y ella estaba como si nada.

Me devolví por donde había entrado y tome las llaves de mi Nissan Titán y conduje hasta el dormitorio de Edward, no quedaba lejos del mío, pero no quería ir a pie y encontrarme con algún loco estudiante sicópata. Entre en el edificio victoriano color gris pasando por el vestíbulo y subí las escaleras directamente hacia el dormitorio 306 en la tercera planta.

- ¿Edward? – pregunte tocando suavemente con mis nudillos la puerta, pero nadie contestaba y la luz estaba apagada.

_Necesitaba_ _verlo_, así que tome la perilla de la puerta y para mi sorpresa esta estaba sin seguro. Al abrir la puerta esta rechino levemente. El dormitorio estaba a oscuras, solo alumbrado por la luz del pasillo. Comencé a caminar atravesando la habitación, buscándolo con la mirada, con cada paso que daba la madera del suelo crujía, como si se estuviera quejando. Maldito edificio antiguo. – pensé.

Lo vi sentado en el suelo del baño, con el rostro entre sus manos. Según estaba más cerca de él, su tención aumentaba. Podía sentir su angustia vibrar por la habitación. Le toque poniendo mi mano en su cabello color cobre espeso, mientras me arrodillaba frente a él. Su cabello estaba húmedo y caliente.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? – le dije suavemente, casi consolándole.

No movió un solo musculo, ni siquiera parecía estar respirando, deslice mi mano desde su cabello hasta su mano izquierda. Había algo raro en la textura de su piel.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le dije suavemente otra vez, pero había un tono alarmante en mi voz.

Ninguna respuesta física o verbal por su parte, el pánico me invadió, él actuaba como si yo no estuviera ahí.

- ¡Mírame! – grite – Mírame Edward… por favor mírame. – le dije rogando desespera.

Levanto su rostro sombrío, _enfermo_. – Vete. – me dijo en un susurro.

- Me iré si me dices que es lo que pasa. – le dije en el mismo susurro.

Al verlo directamente a los ojos me percate de lo que no encajaba en su rostro. Él profundizo su mirada y todo mi cuerpo fue sacudido por un escalofrió.

- ¿Me tienes miedo? – me pregunto aturdido bajando la vista y liberándome de su mirada escalofriante.

Comencé a jadear, al parecer no había respirado. ¿Qué fue eso? – me dije a mi misma.

- ¡No! – le dije enojada y confusa – ¿Por qué debería tenerte miedo?, eres mi mejor amigo.

- Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, pero _hay algo en_… Tenemos que hablar.

- ¡Dios estas ardiendo! – le dije mientras acaricia su mejilla.

- Lo sé, Bella… tengo que decirte algo. – dijo y después se lanzo hacia el inodoro, vomitando.

La composición de su imagen frente a mí en esas circunstancias, _me aterro_.

Mire mi reloj de pulsera, el doctor del dispensario de la universidad todavía no se había marchado. Tome a Edward como pude, después de que termino de vomitar y lo lleve hasta la cama, fui disparada hacia su almario buscando una camiseta y una chaqueta (ya que tenía el tordo desnudo). Al ponerle la camiseta me di cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor y temblaba. Estaba empezando a llorar del miedo y mis manos eran un manojo de nervios.

- No pasa nada Bella. Calma. – me dijo tomando mi barbilla con una de sus manos, mientras las lagrimas de angustia bajaban.

No dije nada.

Salí con Edward del edificio hacia el estacionamiento. Cubriéndolo lo más que podía con una manta. Conduje hasta el lado Este del campus y gracias a Dios, el edificio todavía seguía abierto. Una enfermera me ayudo a subirlo a unas de las camillas de emergencia, para después tomarle la temperatura y salir en busca del doctor asignado esa noche.

El doctor que lo atendió era un hombre alto de cabellera canosa y rostro gentil. El doctor Benjamín (como él se había presentado), me pidió que ayudara a Edward a desvestirse el torso solamente y ahí en aquella luz blanca, de lámparas frías pude ver todo el torso de Edward: con cardenales en toda la espalda, pero en su hombro izquierdo había un cardenal que superaba a los demás.

Me quede pasmada, el doctor regreso con unos estetoscopios y al ver el torso de Edward se quedo pasmado al igual que yo.

- Sta. Mónica, escolte a la jovencita Swan a la sala de espera. – le instruyo el doctor a una enfermera.

Después de casi media hora el doctor salió por la puerta que conducía a emergencias.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – le pregunte atropelladamente, mientras me ponía en pie de la silla de la misma forma.

El doctor me explico que Edward había perdido más de dos litros de sangre, casi llevándolo a un shock hipovolemico (pacientes traumatizados por algún accidente que pierden cerca de 2 Litros de sangre con hemorragia externa severa son cuadros que pueden llevar a la muerte del paciente – me explico Edward, como si fuera lo más común, después de que entre en la sala de emergencias). Edward decía no recordar haberse dado algún golpe o tener un accidente. Tenía todos los síntomas de un shock hipovolemico. Esa noche Edward permaneció en una camilla de emergencias del dispensario con una bolsa de sangre conectada a sus venas.

Antes de quedar dormido en la inconsciencia por algunos antibióticos, me hizo _jurarle_ que no le diría nada a Alice.

* * *

**Hola chicaxx, bueno este es un capitulo de relleno, pero a la vez un capitulo revelador. Vallan prestado atencion a cada detalle para que al final puedan armar el rompecabezas que le voy a hacer en los proximos capitulos. jajaja (risa malvada).**

**Gracias, pero Gracias, por sus Reviews.... pero necesito masssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!!**

**Acuerdense que si me deprimo: (blah blah blah) .....** dejare de escribir y en un momento de locura hablare con _**Barnie para que los arrastre al infierno, sin internet y sin Edward Cullen.**_

_**Nota: por lo que he visto y he ido organizando la historia hasta ahora la historia va a hacer de algunos 18 capitulos por hay o tal ves mas... eso solo depende de ustedes....y tambiend depende de ustedes que se quede hasta donde esta si no me animan masssssssss!!**_

_**Las quiero cuidense y Nos Leemos... jajaja**_


	9. Nota mental de los Recuerdos IV

_**Welcome a todas las nuevas lectoras!!!!**_

* * *

**"_Nota mental de los recuerdos IV"_**

_*  
_

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, mi quería hermana, _conviviendo_ con Bella.

Esa combinación no traía nada bueno, para un _futuro_ cercano.

Alice no era mala, pero como _tú _sabes, habían cosas que Bella _no_ podía saber.

No ahora, tal vez después y si Dios me ayudaba… _nunca_.

_**--**_

No podía dejar que _ella_ me viera en la forma en la cual me encontraba, así que me aleje de ella, me aleje de todos.

Falte casi una semana entera a clases, con miedo de encontrármela en el campus.

Alice nunca sospecharía, pero me había olvidado de Bella.

Cuando entramos a emergencias me sentía mareado, cansado, agarrotado.

En otras palabras, sin vida… _muerto_.

- Bella, me estoy quedando inconsciente. – le dije cuando ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo.

- Puedes cerrar los ojos, solo son los antibióticos. – me dijo tiernamente, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

- Prométeme… ¡No! Júrame, que no le dirás nada de esto a Alice. – Bella solo me veía confusa, sin saber que decir: si jurármelo o no.– _Júramelo_.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tomo mi mano mientras se sentaba a mi lado y besaba la ardiente piel de mi mejilla.

- Lo _juro_. – dijo muy, pero _muy_ cerca de mis labios, antes de que yo me desmayara a causa de los antibióticos.

Ahora si _tenía_ que morir,_ moriría __en paz._

_

* * *

_

_**Hey chicaxx!!**_

**Veo que hay nuevas lectoras jajajaj (risa malvada)... mi plan de conquistar el mundo a traves de fic esta funcionando!!! jajaja (risa malvada). Barnei se sentira orgulloso de mi T_T ........... jajajaja LOL xD.**

**Hey Chicax ahora a lo serio....jum.... vallan poniendo atencion a cada detalle les vuelvo y les repito, que mas adelante le voy a hacer un rompecabezas y no quiero que se me quiebren la mente mas de lo estrictamente legal.... no quiero ninguna mamá de ustedes mandandome sitatorios para la corte.... ya fuera de broma.**

**Graxx por apoyarme y gracias a las nuevas lectoras por tener curioasidad y pasarse por aqui. y gracias a las que me apoyaron desde el principio T_T gracias por gastar su tiempo. Gracias. (esperence que me estoy sacudiendo la nariz.... es que estoy sentimental xP)**

**A peticion de ****_Twi Vampire_ no las amenasare..... pero en el proximo capitulo jajajaja(risa malvada) me la cobrare por dos. jajajaj(risa malvada)**

_**Las quiero a todas (y talves a todos)....**_

_**Nos leemos!!!!**_


	10. Capítulo 5: Party Spring I

**_Welcome a Todas las nuevas lectoras!!!!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. **

_**Party Spring.**_

_**(Parte I – Ambiciones e Invitaciones)**_

.

- ¡Estoy bien! No necesito 'especialmente tú' ayuda. – Edward escupía fría y mordazmente las palabras mientras Ian lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie de la camilla.

- ¡Edward!

- ¡¿Qué?! – cruzó los brazos en forma de protesta – ¡No sé para qué, llamaste a este! – dijo señalando a Ian con el dedo pulgar, de la manera menos educada – Yo solo puedo llegar a mi dormitorio. Se tiro de la camilla, como si estuviera practicando salto olímpico, y cuando aterrizo en el suelo de emergencias en el dispensario, no cayó sobre sus pies precisamente.

- Edward mírame, – le dije agachándome frente a él, que yacía en el suelo quejándose por el golpe – estoy retrasada 10 minutos para mi clase de Interpretación, por favor deja que Ian te ayude para poder marcharme con tranquilidad, ¿sí?

- Yo puedo hacerlo solo. – dijo ignorando porque se hallaba en el suelo.

- Bueno pues… no me dejas de otra, llamare a Alice.

- ¡No! – dijo poniéndose en pie precipitadamente y dándome la espalda. – Lo prometiste, _lo juraste_. – dijo esas últimas palabras en un susurro.

- Sí lo jure, pero si no te dejas ayudar por Ian, – tome una bocanada de aire, mientras me ponía a su altura – tendré que romper mi juramento y llamar a Alice. Edward giro en sus talones y se acerco a Ian, dando grandes pasos, más bien zancadas.

- Vamos cariño, iremos a desayunar, que me duele la tripa y luego me dejas en mi dormitorio como todo un caballero. – no pude evitar reírme ante el tono afeminado que había empleado, mientras le tendía una mano como toda una condesa a Ian. Ian puso los ojos en blanco antes de venir hacia mí y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. Camine hasta Edward y acaricié sus manos como la noche anterior y él acaricio mi mejilla con una de sus manos.

- Lo juraste. – susurro.

Yo solo asentí y puse mi mano sobre la de él, que acariciaba mi mejilla, antes de alzarme en las puntas de mis pies para besarlo en la frente. La textura de su piel era suave, ya no estaba caliente y ahora tenía un tono más sonrojado a causa de la transfusión intravenosa. Me quede mirándolo, mientras recordaba cómo se veían sus ojos la noche anterior. Ya no eran gélidos y turbios, ahora eran cálidos, más bien, el color tostado de sus ojos se veía de una calidez cremosamente líquida. Ian detrás de nosotros tosió a causa de la incomodidad del momento, yo volví a besar a Edward en el frente y salí en dirección hacia mi clase de Interpretación (que ahora llevaba media hora de retraso).

Mientras conducía por las facultades me di cuenta de que el ambiente estaba muy animado a mí alrededor, todos reían y hablaban en voz alta, excitados por alguna razón. Hasta el entorno de la universidad parecía alegre: llenos de pancartas y posters de colores y letras grandes escritas en rojo chillón.

En la tarde antes de irme hacia el dormitorio de Edward, fui hasta mi dormitorio, Alice no estaba, así que decidí dejarle una nota para que no sospechara. Ni por mi y menos por Edward (ya que él no quería que ella se enterara – yo no entendía el porqué).

Edward se había ido de su casa, por lo que me había contado Alice sin decirle nada a ella; me imagino que sus padres (adoptivos) lo sabían, ya que le estaban pagando la universidad y una casa frente a la mía. En parte era la misma historia de _él_; se había ido de casa hasta que su padre sucumbiera en la muerte, disfrutando de su libertad todo lo que podía, haciendo lo que de verdad quería, pero hace poco menos de un año todo había cambiado y había tenido que marcharse a terminar lo que su padre había empezado.

Mientras examinaba mi dormitorio de paredes espesas (de tanto pintarlas una y otra vez por arriba de la vieja pintura), antiguo, llenos de historias y pasados de estudiantes que habían pasado por allí, con sus sueños, problemas y virtudes. Me pregunte si Edward no seguiría esa misma historia, si se iría a completar los planes ambiciosos de sus padres cuando ellos también sucumbieran. ¿Mi padre tendría planes ambiciosos para mí? – me pregunte, meditando cuales habrían sido, pero como nunca lo conocí, no llegaban las imágenes a mi mente.

Por alguna razón egoísta tuve miedo, y ¿si Alice solo había venido para llevárselo devuelta a Inglaterra? y ¿si se marchaba y me dejaba como lo había hecho _él_? Pero si hubiese sido ese el caso, ¿ya se abrían marchado? Tal vez Edward no quería que ella supiera lo que había pasado la noche anterior, porque no quería marcharse. ¿Y si ese fuera el detonante para alejarlo de mi lado?

- No, no, ella jamás debe saberlo. – me dije a mi misma.

Era extraño pensar de esa manera, pero pensé que era porque Edward era mi mejor amigo y siempre le había necesitado en los peores momentos de mi vida. Estaba demasiado cansada, me había pasado la noche anterior en vela, estando pendiente de Edward.

De mi dormitorio tome mi bolsa de neceser y ropa limpia para dormir y para el día siguiente.

- Edward, ¿Por qué tu compañero de habitación nunca está aquí? – le pregunte mientras ordenaba su cama para poder dormir.

- Bueno… él es baterista y siempre está con su banda, pero pasa algunas veces a recoger ropa u otras cosas.

- …y ¿dónde duerme? – pregunte incrédula. Edward se pasó la mano por el cuello, parecía algo nervioso. – Bueno, su novia es la pianista y vocalista del grupo, ella vive cerca del campus, así que vive con ella.

- ¡Wau! Seria grandioso tener un grupo. – dije mientras recordaba mis sueños infantiles.

- Si seria grandioso. – dijo Edward mirándome con, ¿duda?

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto si él nunca está aquí?

- Es que no me pierdo ningunos de sus conciertos.

- ¡En serio! ¿Y son buenos?, porque me encantaría escucharlos.

Edward sonrió, mientras buscaba algo en su cómoda. Al verlo de espaldas a mí, recordé porque dormiría en su dormitorio esa noche.

- ¿Edward? – le llame sintiéndome incomoda.

- Si. – susurro mientras seguía buscando, algo en la cómoda.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dije esperando su respuesta y reacción. Le temía más a su reacción.

- ¡Los encontré! – dijo sosteniendo dos boletos, estampados en flores, con letras rojas de un estilo antiguo.

Me extendió los boletos y pude leer con más claridad de que eran, cuando los tenía en mis manos:

16$

Spring Party

Para que empieces la primavera con buen pie.

Banda invitada: HélicoAlpha

Dj: RemixDeath

Sábado 21 en el campo de fútbol

Desde las 8:00pm – hasta que no puedas más

16$

Me quede sorprendida, no sabía que en la universidad de Montenegro permitieran hacer ese tipo de fiesta y menos en el campo de fútbol.

- ¿Hélico Alpha? – pregunte escéptica.

- Si son ellos, el dj nunca lo he oído.

- '¿Hasta que no puedas más?' ¿Cómo que es que la universidad permite esto?

- Bueno, es que la mitad de lo que reúnen el consejo de estudiantes es para la universidad, ese día no hay docencia.

¡Wau! Con razón tanta libertad y más si asiste toda la universidad entera. – pensé. Trate de hacer los cálculos en mi cabeza de la suma que podrían recaudar y casi me caigo de espalda cuando llegue a un estimado.

- ¿Y qué hace el consejo con lo que gana?

- Bueno, una parte es para el mejoramiento de los dormitorios y la otra para la fiesta de verano y lo que ganan de esa fiesta es para la fiesta de otoño y lo que ganan por todo, es para los graduando y su fiesta de graduación a la que pueden asistir todos.

- Esta universidad sí que piensa en diversión, pensé que solo serian clases y que las fiestas serian fuera del campus o en las fraternidades.

Le devolví los boletos, tomando mi neceser de la cama para ir a darme un largo baño y recordé lo que le iba a preguntarle antes de que me enseñara los boletos.

- ¿Edward?...

- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de primavera? – dijo atropellando todas las palabras.

- ¿Ah?... ¡claro!, pero no crees que deberíamos invitar a Alice.

- ¿Alice? – dijo con un tono de burla y luego se echo a reír a carcajadas.

Nunca había escuchado a Edward reír de esa manera, fue algo contagioso y comencé a reírme con él, pero con menos humor.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunte.

- Es que Alice, entra gratis. – dijo con un doble sentido, cuando vio mi cara de razonamiento luego agrego. – Digamos que ella tiene pase para detrás de bambalinas.

Detrás de bambalinas. – pensé mientras tomaba una larga ducha caliente. Las únicas personas que están detrás de bambalinas serán los organizadores, patrocinadores, los jala cables y los…

- ¡Ella está saliendo, con alguien del grupo! – dije casi gritándole de lo sorprendida que estaba al salir del baño.

Edward solo asintió mientras se descalzaba las sandalias de noche y se metía a la cama. Después me conto que Alice salía con el bajista de la banda.

- Tiene que ser algo tedioso, ver como todas las fans se le tiran a tu novio.

- ¡Já! Para Alice nada es tedioso, ni imposible. – bufo mientras yo me acomodaba en la cama de su compañero.

- Oye no me ibas a preguntar algo, lamento haberte interrumpido tanto. – dijo antes de que yo cayera en un profundo sueño.

Bostecé y trate de recordar que era.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Ya sabes los cardenales y la sangre y todo eso. – le pregunte bostezando nuevamente.

Edward se quedo callado, un momento, tal vez analizándolo lo próximo que me iba a decir.

- No lo recuerdo. – dijo rígidamente, acomodándose en su cama de costado, dándome la espalda.

- ¿Cómo no puedes recordar perder casi más de 2 litros de sangre y no haber sentido esos cardenales en el cuerpo?

- Te dije que no lo recuerdo. – dijo en una forma mordaz en la que nunca me había hablado.

Dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

Volví a pensar en la idea de que Alice alejara a Edward de mi lado y me entristecí, así que deje pasar el tema.

**_--_**

No podía negar que estaba emocionada por lo del sábado, solo faltaban dos días.

Cuando entre a mi dormitorio tuve que ahogar un grito de horror: todo el dormitorio parecía estampado por vestidos florales, de rayas, lisos, multicolor, etc.

No se podía caminar bien sin poder pisar un vestido. Mi cama, la cama de Alice, el suelo, en las puertas, hasta en las lámparas, sin mencionar las gavetas abiertas de ambas cómodas.

- Alice ¿qué tienda saqueaste? – dije mientras notaba que la mayoría de los vestidos traían etiqueta – ¡oh Dios! Espero que no me lleven contigo cuando te vengan a arrestar.

- Muy graciosa. – dijo Alice sarcásticamente, saliendo del baño con un vestido rojo sangre, de tiros algo gruesos, de escote en V, ajustado en la parte de arriba y bajando suelto, desde debajo del busto en forma de globo, hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

- ¡Wau! ¿Vas a salir?

- Hoy no, es para la fiesta del sábado. – dijo emocionada mientras le modelaba al espejo – Me imagino que iras con el tal Ian.

Tire mis llaves y mi bolso arriba de la cama atestada de vestidos. A Alice no le agradaba nada que yo saliera con Ian.

- En realidad no iré con Ian. – dije y Alice se giro sobre sus talones con el rostro de incredulidad, mientras yo fingía pulirme las uñas en mi camisa y luego las miraba con aire despreocupado.

- ¿Quién es el afortunado? Porque para que te despegaras de Ian, tiene que ser un afortunado. – dijo poniéndose en actitud de poker face, fingiendo poco interés.

- Bueno, si es que consideras a tu hermano afortunado. – dije tomando un vestido color negro.

Alice salto de la emoción y camino o más bien se lanzo contra mí, para luego hacernos girar, como niñas jugando la rueda.

- Sabes, Edward me conto que salías con el bajista del grupo que va a tocar en la fiesta. – dije, mientras Alice se dedicaba a buscarme una vestimenta apropiada entre la ola de vestidos que azotaba nuestro dormitorio.

- Si, es correcto.

- ¿Qué se siente salir con un músico?

- Es maravilloso, – dijo con toda la alegría del mundo – él no es como pintan a los otros músicos. Jasper es dulce.

Sentí envidia de Alice, ella tenía a alguien a quien quería, aunque yo tenía a Edward y a Ian, pero no era lo mismo. Ellos eran mis amigos, aunque Ian aparentaba querer algo más, pero no se decidía a aclararlo y con Edward ni pensarlo. Edward era (o más bien sigue siendo) el mejor amigo _de… _y ahora es mi mejor amigo; entre nosotros no había y no podría haber más que amistad.

En realidad sentía envidia porque no tenía una persona especial de la cual hablar o en la cual pensar.

Pero para mí la palabra 'especial' significaba una persona que me hiciera _olvidar_.

No me había dado cuanta que Alice aun seguía hablando y de que tocaban la puerta, estaba absorta pensando en mi mundo y sus complicaciones.

- Hola. – dijo Ian cuando abrí la puerta del dormitorio.

- Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, es que yo vine a preguntarte algo. – dijo Ian metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Te invitaría a pasar, pero no hay espacio. – dije abriendo la puerta de par en par, para que viera la invasión de vestidos.

Ian abrió los ojos de par en par, como si hubiera despertado en otro mundo, luego sacudió su cabeza y saco una de sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón, extendiendo un pedazo de papel estampado en flores.

Entre en pánico al reconocer el estampado y las letras antiguas de color rojo chillón.

- Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo, – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – es que tengo que decirte algo ese día.

No sabía que responderle, ya le había dicho a Edward que iría con él.

- Es que… le prometí a Edward que iría con él.

- Ah… – fue todo que dijo, bajando la mirada.

- Pero lo que me ibas a decir, puedes decírmelo ahora.

- No, está bien, puedes dejarlo. – dijo dándose la vuelta, para irse.

- ¡Espera! Puedo decirle a Edward que invite una de sus amigas y nos podemos encontrar en la fiesta.

Sabía que a Edward no le iba a gustar la idea, pero después de que Ian había ayudado a Edward en el dispensario de la universidad, las cosas entre ellos habían cesado solo un poco. Aunque también Ian podía ir con sus amigos, pero me lo había venido a pedir a mí, en mi dormitorio. No era justo decirle que no.

No debería de forzar las cosas. – pensé.

- ¡Eso sería estupendo! – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Sí! ¿Sabes que sería más estupendo? – dijo Alice detrás de mí, llena del mismo entusiasmo de Ian.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto Ian emocionado ante la idea.

- Que te enfermaras precisamente ese día, de una enfermedad mortal y no pudieras ir. – dijo Alice alegremente dando leves saltitos.

- Hola Alice, también me da gusto de verte. – dijo Ian sarcásticamente.

Ian y Alice se odiaban, pero lo gracioso del caso era que no lo ocultaban y a mí, por mi parte me causaba gracia. Ian se marcho después de que concordamos que nos encontraríamos en la fiesta; Alice se la pasó el resto la tarde y la noche reprobándome por hacerle algo así a su hermano.

Cuando llame a Edward, a él no le parecía importar en lo más mínimo. Edward (al igual que Alice), no les agradaba Ian, pero que podía hacer, por lo menos Edward, de vez en cuando solo lo ignoraba y al parecer por la forma en que tomo la noticia ese sería su cometido para el día de la fiesta. Edward llevaría una amiga, lo que a mí no me gustaba del todo, pero yo estaría con Ian.

No debería de forzar las cosas entre ellos. – pensé nuevamente.

– Además, ¿cuál es su problema? ¿Por qué no podían llevarse bien?

* * *

**Matenme, cocinenme, pero no me frian ni me sanconchen.**

**Sorry por el retraso pero no se pueden porque estoy en un centro de internet publicandole el capitulo.....**

**y por lo que veo en el reloj llevo 1:07:22 sentada frente a la pc. y lo peor es que voy a pagar por ella, pero todo mis lectoras jajajaja.**

**y ya no habra mas amenazas ya que Barney me vino a buscar y se llevo el internet ..... pero cuando lo pongan nuevamente en mi casa nada las asalvara jajajajajajajaj**

**Besos las quiero y mañana les subo la _Nota mental de los recuerdos V_ y el _Capitulo 6: Party Spring (Parte II: Reacciones y Productos)._**


	11. Nota mental de los Recuerdos V

_**Hola a todas mis chicassssssssssssss y a mis nuevas chicasssssssssss gracias por su paciensia y sobre todo por su apoyo **_

* * *

"_**Nota mental de los recuerdos V"**_

._**  
**_

Cuando Bella me llamo para hablar sobre la fiesta del sábado, me sentí aliviado. La noche anterior no la había tratado muy bien cuando pregunto por lo que me había pasado, pero después de que menciono que Ian iría y que si no era una molestia que yo invitara a alguien más, sentí todo la desgracia del mundo sobres mis hombros.

No podía decirle que no, se le oía demasiado alegre y yo _no quería ser_ quien arruinara su felicidad.

- No puedes dejar que ellos se queden a solas.

- ¿Alice?

No entendía ni una palabra de lo que me decía,

ni porque hablaba tan bajo,

casi no podía escucharla.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Ian le pedirá que sea su novia y no puedes dejar que te la quite.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

- Como que me tienes miedo.

- Yo no te tengo miedo y si él lo hace y ella le acepta esos no son mis problemas. – dije en tono cortante, haciéndole ver que la conversación había terminado.

- Bueno en realidad si me tienes miedo y si son tus problemas. – dijo ignorado mi tono.

- ¿Qué te hace creer eso? – le pregunte, refiriéndome al tema del miedo.

- Pues… que _tú _la amas. – dijo refiriéndose a mis problemas.

Alice colgó la línea a propósito, dejándome noqueado por sus palabras.

Eso no podía ser así. Bella era mi mejor amiga.

Yo la quería, pero no en esa forma, pero a la vez eso explicaba mi comportamiento mezquino.

_¿y si era cierto que yo la amaba?_

_

* * *

_**solo subire la nota mental porque en el siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo escrito, pero hay cosas que no me gusta y tengo que arreglarselas**

**NOTA **

**En este proximo capitulo que subire el miercoles las chicas me van a odiar, pero tienen que tener en cuenta que estoy ambientando la historia en todas las desgracias que me pasan y por ser inocente como dijo **MerySnz 2009-09-17 . chapter 10 ooh! Bella tan inocente! **en realidad la inocente no es Bella o como en los nombres originales Jezebel sino yo que por estar despitastada esperando al mas lindo nunca veo al que tengo al lado. ;(** **Chicas tomenlo de nota y que nunca se les olvide**.

_**Besos para todas la quiero de corazon, por estar siempre animandome..... y Welcome a todas mas nuevas lectoras y gracias por sus elogios, que haria sin ustedes T_T**_


	12. Capítulo 6: Party Spring II

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

**Bueno de verdad no se por donde empezar…**

** Lo 1º es que me muero de pena con ustedes por no haber publicado… SORRYY!!!**

**Lo 2º es Feliz Navidad**

**Y por ultimo perdónenme……….. Nuevamente claro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

_**Party Spring**_

**_(parte II – Pretérito Imperfecto)_**

.

.**_  
_**

Estaba segura de que no tendría fuerzas para la fiesta de esta noche.

Alice me había arrastrado por pasillos y pasillos, aparadores y aparadores, tiendas y tiendas y lo peor de todo: habíamos caminado por más de tres centros comerciales distintos.

¡Completos!, de arriba abajo o mejor dicho de abajo arriba. No para elegir los vestidos, ¡claro que no!, si ya había comprado cientos de ellos y por pura divinidad, uno de ellos tendría que ser el destinado, pero en cuanto al calzado ella no había encontrado el 'perfecto', aunque quitando el hecho de que había comprado algunos cinco o seis pares de zapatos, todavía no encontraba el 'perfecto'.

—¿Alice, de dónde sacas todo el dinero? —le pregunte un rato después, cuando estábamos almorzando o mejor dicho yo almorzaba, ella solo jugaba con su ensalada.

—De mi padre —dijo automáticamente.

—…y tu padre permite que acabes con su jubilación?

—Já —dijo con un toque de dejadez a causa de una tristeza que la apoderó de improvisto—, nunca se jubilaría.

—¡Claro que no! si sigues así no le quedara ni para comprarse el bastón —dije a modo de broma.

Alice se rio por mi ocurrencia, pero no había alegría en esa risa. Había algo en sus ojos, algo que me lleno de pena, sin saber el motivo ni el porqué. ¿Por qué tenerle pena a Alice? –pensé. Alice era lista, hermosa, súper sexi, era de esas personas amigables y agradables y lo tenía todo cuanto quisiera, pero aun así, algo en ella hacía que brotara el sentimiento de pena en mí.

Toque su mano que estaba encima de la mesa y ella de la impresión inesperada, me miro con los ojos expectantes y abiertos.

—Sabes, se que somos amigas hasta cierto punto, pero puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea —las palabras me salieron así, sin saber el porqué, pero si la razón: por pena.

Alice bajo la mirada y la puso nuevamente en su ensalada sin apartar la mano, me quede mirándola, esperando su respuesta o su sinceridad, pero no llegaron. Lentamente retire mi mano de la suya y mientras lo hacia ella llevo su mano por debajo de la mesa lejos de mi vista. Seguí comiendo mi hamburguesa, como si nada hubiese pasado y cuando termine me puse en pie y tome las bolsas de nuestras compras animándola a seguir con nuestra búsqueda del calzado perfecto. Alice parpadeo antes de entender a que me refería y en vez de ser ella quien me arrastrara de tienda en tienda como antes, ahora la arrastraba yo.

En cierto modo me sentía culpable por despertar ese aire de desolación en ella, Alice no era así, Edward lo había dicho: 'Para Alice nada es tedioso, ni imposible.'

Pero al parecer algo que ni Edward sospechaba la abrumaba y ese algo era sobre su padre.

¡Qué ironía de la vida ¿no?! –pensé. Mi padre nos abandonó a mí y a mi madre. Su padre había muerto y _él_ había ido seguir con sus ambiciones. Y aquí estaba Alice y Edward, dos personas que nunca conocieron a sus padres biológicos y que tienen algunos inconvenientes con sus padres adoptivos –me reí interiormente. Y los expertos se atrevían a decir que los jóvenes éramos el problemas de este siglo libertino.

—El Doctor Cullen me ve como un antidepresivo, no como su hija —dijo mientras íbamos de camino a casa.

Habíamos ido en mi Nissan Titán, así que yo maneja.

No sabía que decirle o que preguntarle, porque no la entendía; 'antidepresivo', que palabras eran aquellas para describir una relación entre padre e hija. Alice hubiese podido elegir cualquier tipo de palabra como: trasto, problemática, hasta como una ramera, pero 'antidepresivo'.

—Sabes Isabella, siempre he estado sola —dijo mientras miraba mas allá de la ventanilla del copiloto—. Siempre, y aunque parezca que lo tengo todo, nunca he tenido nada. Nunca he hecho nada para mí misma, solo depender de los demás y, aun así, aunque dependo de otros, sigo estando sola.

—¿Y tus verdaderos padres? —pregunte asomándome a una historia que jamás hubiese imaginado.

—Nunca me digne en saber quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres, como hacen otros que han sido adoptados, ¿para qué? Si ellos me abandonaron, para que buscarlos. Mi única y verdadera familia siempre ha sido Edward —antes de proseguir Alice se rio con una carcajada hueca en alegría—. La primera vez que vi a Edward lo odie, lo odie como no te lo imaginas aunque sea difícil de creer.

—No, no me lo puedo imaginar —le dije y era cierto, no lo podía imaginar.

—Sí, hasta para mi es difícil de creer, ahora claro está —Alice me miro solo por un momento y volvió a su postura anterior—. Cuando conocí al Doctor Cullen y a su esposa Renata, yo estaba en un orfanato de Londres, era una adolecentes sin esperanzas de que me adoptaran, y sin deseos de ello. ¿Qué personas adoptan adolecentes?

»Pero, me adoptaron, adolecente y me adoptaron. La familia Cullen solo consistía del Doctor y su esposa, vivíamos en uno de los mejores residenciales de Londres, en la mejor de las casas, si es que a eso se le podía llamar casa: demasiado grande y demasiado llena de lujos.

»No dure mucho en acostumbrarme a la buena vida.

Alice pauso momentáneamente, mientras miraba sus manos.

—Sabes he cambiado mucho, tanto físicamente, como emocionalmente. Recuerdo que antes de que me adoptaran mis manos estaban llenas de callos: de trapear los pisos del orfanato y míralas ahora parece como si nunca hubiese tocado un paño siquiera para despolvar.

»Yo era la típica chica adolecente: soñadora y arrogante. Pero al verme rodeada por todo aquel lujo, por toda aquella buena vida, cambie.

»Y aun así teniéndolo todo, pedía más. El Doctor nunca estaba, lo que no me importaba mucho, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Renata y la otra parte asistía a un sinnúmero de clases especiales como etiqueta y protocolo y esas cosas de los ricos. Renata me daba todo lo que pedía y más; y si yo era feliz, Renata también lo era, así que el Doctor no se metía con mis gastos desenfrenados a su cuenta de ahorros.

—¡Wau! —fue todo lo que pude decir en un susurro.

Alice fijo sus ojos en mi ante mi momentánea expresión de sorpresa o mas de envidia, y aunque yo miraba las calles por donde transitaba lo pude sentir.

Lo que yo no imaginaba, era todo lo que le había costado la felicidad que parecía desbordar cuando la conocí.

—Un día — prosiguió Alice—, decidí que quería ir a Paris, Renata se puso triste y decía que ya no la quería; aunque en realidad yo nunca la quise o di a demostrar lo contrario, y como toda adolecente que lucha por realizar sus deseos, Renata y yo discutimos. A Renata tuvieron que llevársela al hospital porque había colapsado; al Doctor no le gusto nada la noticia, le recetaron vitaminas, antidepresivos y narcóticos y un sin número de porquerías.

»Fue cuando lo entendí todo.

Alice pauso e hizo algo que nunca la había visto hacer: bajo el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto y prendió un cigarro que había tomado de una cajita de metal cromado con grabados, que saco de su cartera junto con un mechero de esos que solo se ven que usan los ricos en las películas o en los anuncios de Marlboro.

—¿Te molesta? —me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza y seguí conduciendo—. Cuando llegamos a casa —Alice continuo dándole una calada a su cigarro—, el Doctor Cullen me llevo hasta la biblioteca a jalones, recuerdo que traía una camisa azul y que estaba tan colerizado que su cuello y su rostro estaba al rojo vivo haciendo contraste con el color de la camisa.

»'¡¿Qué hiciste?!' me pregunto a gritos arrojándome a un mueble de la estancia —Alice imitaba el tono de voz de aquella situación—, e intentando aflojar su corbata beige que hacia juego con sus pantalones y su calzado italiano, 'Nada, solo le dije que quería conocer Paris' le dije calmadamente intentando ocultar mi miedo y demostrando altanería. En ese entonces estábamos en verano, pero aun así la chimenea de la biblioteca estaba encendida, siempre encendida para Lidian. 'Te traje aquí para que la distrajeras' me dijo arrojando su corbata a la chimenea, 'No para que empeoraras su salud, ahora volverá a atiborrarse de antidepresivos cuando yo no este y no podre hacer nada, ¡se supone que tú la cuidarías!' gritaba el Doctor.

La voz de Alice temblaba, a causa de sus lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizaban por sus ojos sin el menor de los sollozos. Ya habíamos llegado al campus, pero preferí no interrumpirla, ella necesita desahogarse.

—En ese momento entendí que yo solamente era una sustituta, un antidepresivo natural, no adictivo. Yo había sido adquirida para ser el suplente de sus adicciones.

No entendía, así que con miedo pregunte—: ¿Depresiva?, ¿por qué?

—Renata no podía tener hijos. Y yo era una distracción ante la depresión.

»Me convertí en ese tipo de adolecentes que no posee escrúpulos para conseguir lo que codiciaba o lo que deseaba como prefieras llamarlo. Siempre he sido demasiado tenas. Mis deseos se hicieron realidad nos mudamos a Paris y para el Doctor fue más sencillos atender de su esposa, ya que sus laboratorios quedaban a las afueras de Paris. Ya no me necesitaban, así que comencé con mi vida libertina y llegaron los problemas, casi siempre llegaba a casa escoltada de policías y ahí fue donde decidieron adoptar a Edward. Lo odiaba, no te imaginas como lo odiaba.

»Para mi Edward era un usurpador, que había llegado para quitármelo todo, y aunque nunca he querido a aquellas personas, pero tampoco quería volver a las calles o al orfanato.

—No creo que tus… —tuve que detenerme a pensar en cómo llamarles— tus tutores, te echaran a la calle.

—Si el Doctor pudiera adoptar y luego reciclar adolecentes, créeme, yo no estaría aquí y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

»Yo había sido el antidepresivo de Renata y ahora Edward era mi antimotines. Yo siempre me escapaba de la vista de todos. En Paris conocí nuevas personas, de esa clase de personas de mala compañía y comencé a salir con ellos, Edward cada que podía me reprendía con palabras y mis sucedáneos padres me castigaban cuando se daban cuenta y como toda adolecente yo me escapaba. Edward para mí era un soplón, un usurpador, lo odiaba y solo hasta ahora entiendo que él estaba haciendo lo que creía mejor para ayudarme.

Alice lloraba sin sollozar, solo la voz le temblaba ligeramente. Si hubiese estado hablando con ella por teléfono nunca hubiera sospechado que lloraba, pero al estar junto a ella, así era.

—Sabes, todo engaño dura hasta un día —llego un punto en su relato que su voz comenzó a tomar fuerza y odio, y yo solo sentía como el odio me asustaba—. Yo me escapaba y casi nunca se daban cuenta hasta que un día llamaron a mis padres del Hospital.

Alice comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, sin sollozar y estoy segura qué, era el odio que no la dejaba caer ante el dolor; su cigarrillo al que solo había dado no más de dos caladas ya estaba casi completamente consumido por el ligero fuego.

—Yo me había fugado a dar una vuelta en moto con mi novio y estábamos tan drogados que ni sabíamos por dónde íbamos, yo me sentía libre de todos ellos, pero la libertad tiene sus consecuencias o nunca dura para siempre y no les atravesamos a un furgón, él murió en el accidente y yo fui directamente al quirófano.

Abrí los ojos como faroles: ¿drogas? Alice usaba drogas.

—En cierto modo no sé como estoy aquí; solo recuerdo una quemazón desde mi cintura hacia abajo… la sangre esparcida a mí alrededor. Había demasiada confusión y desorden a mi alrededor y casi no podía mantener los ojos abierto, tenía demasiado sueño.

Alice se voltio hacia mí en el asiento del copiloto con los ojos chispeantes, llenos de una excitación que me aterro.

—Estaba casi muerta ¿sabes?, mi columna estaba rota en tres. Recuerdo que cada vez que me despertaba del sueño veía a Edward no sé de donde salió pero estaba allí diciéndome una y otra vez que aguantara; el Doctor consiguió un permiso para utilizar una nueva medicina que estaba en prueba, pero que prometía salvarme y así fue, como vez.

»Cuando desperté estaban Renata, el Doctor y Edward; ¡ni siquiera esperaron que me recompusiera de la anestesia! o que me recuperara o que viera a un psicólogo cuando me dijeron que me iría a un internado para señoritas y que le diera gracias a Dios que no iba para un reformatorio y no los volví a ver, pase más de medio año en el hospital en recuperación para poder caminar nuevamente, gracias a la medicina me recupere rápidamente, aunque con sus efectos secundarios —Alice dijo esto último en un susurro casi imperceptible para luego hablar normalmente—. Y nunca volvieron, ni siquiera el día que me iba al internado directamente desde el hospital, pero Edward siempre estuvo allí conmigo, desde que abría los ojos hasta que los cerraba, siempre estuvo allí.

»No sé porque, pero Edward siempre ha sido tan amable y dadivoso especialmente con las personas que lo usan —me quede tiesa en mi lugar al escuchar aquello, en aquel tono insinuante—. Sabes, no sé qué haría si Edward me dejara como lo hizo, no se lo que haría, él es todo lo que yo tengo en esta vida Bella —era la primera vez que Alice me llamaba por mi abreviado.

Era como si me implorara y me dolía no poder hacer nada por ella.

—No te imaginas lo que sentí cuando dejaron de llegar las cartas, cuando dejo de visitarme los fines de semanas al internado, cuando regrese y me dijeron que se había venido aquí, me había dejado, mi única familia me había abandonado.

»Pero al llegar aquí entendí el porque.

No pude decir nada yo era la culpable, yo lo había hecho quedarse permanentemente, haciendo ver que le necesitaba.

Alice me agradeció por haberla escuchado y me ayudo a subir nuestras bolsas al dormitorio, yo no sabía que pensar, pero de un momento a otro mientras la veía arreglarse el maquillaje que se le había corrido a causa de las lagrimas, sentí miedo y recordé lo que había pensado la noche que me quede a dormir en el dormitorio de Edward.

Ahora estaba segura que sí, Edward era la única verdadera familia que tenia Alice y si yo estuviera en su lugar nunca dejaría a esa persona alejarse de mi lado.

—Alice ¿Sabes por qué Edward se vino hasta acá? —le pregunte con miedo a saber la respuesta.

—Sí, vino a ayudar a un amigo en algunos negocios familiares temporalmente —dijo confirmando mis sospechas—, creo que se llamaba Jake, Jacob, ahora mismo no me acuerdo.

Mientras me alistaba para fiesta, sabía lo que debía de hacer.

_Sabía lo que podía hacer por Alice y así lo iba a hacer._

_

* * *

_

**Un punto para que no me manden a Barney… el doctor Cullen no es Carlisle y Renata es el escudo de Aro.**

**Yo nunca osaría en poner a el papasote de Carlisle como el malo de la historia.**

**Besos y no me maten please!!**


	13. Nota mental de los Recuerdos VI

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**___I love Edward Cullen_**

* * *

"_**Nota mental de los recuerdos VI"**_

.

._**  
**_

No estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

¡Alice eres una manipuladora, engatusadora y metiche! –pensé.

—Aunque nunca lo hubiese sospechado sino me lo dice —dije para mí mismo, en voz alta.

Me sentía ridículo.

Como una persona normal… bueno, normal no sería mi condición, pero, como yo mismo no me puedo dar cuenta de lo que me pasa, de lo que siento. ¡Eso es inconcebible!

Mientras me cambiaba para la fiesta, en mi mente fui ideando un plan.

Sabía lo que debía de hacer y _así lo iba a hacer._

Todo por un despistado corazón.

.

* * *

_**Hola a todas mis chicassssssssssssss y a mis nuevas chicasssssssssss gracias por su paciensia y sobre todo por su apoyo. **_


	14. Capítulo 7: Party Spring III

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

_**Disfruten y Feliz Navidad**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7.**

**_Party Spring_**

**_(parte __III__ – Reacciones y Productos)_**

.**_  
_**

_» Marzo– sábado 21._

_Mala convicción__._

Llevo tantos días,

diciendo que esta sería la última vez;

creo… que solo es para convencerme a mí misma.

Creo que lo repito hasta que me suene convincente,

_pero mi conciencia sabe que mi voz miente._

Titubea cada vez que lo digo en voz alta

y se escucha triste, débil…

y es tanta la mentira que trato de enterrar

entre sonrisas mal estiradas,

que de vez en cuando se me quiebra la voz,

mientras más fuerzo el volumen de la voz,

_más se quiebra,_

y los bordes de mis parpados se hacen más y más acuosos hasta desbordarse.

'Seamos más optimistas' diría ella (mi consciencia) con voz amable y

paciente.

Yo asentiría en gesto de esfuerzo,

_pero aun así ella sabría que le estoy mintiendo_. «

.

Respire profundamente la brisa que batía las hojas en las que escribía. Olía ligeramente a lluvia, mire al cielo pero este estaba totalmente despejado y avanzando al ocaso.

—¡Hey! Ya vámonos, no quiero que Alice me mate por no llegar anticipadamente temprano.

Gire la cabeza hacia el llamado y le sonreí a mi problema presente, dejando de escribir y guardando la libreta en la que escribía algunos de mis versos o pensamientos en mi cartera.

—Vámonos —le dije con una sonrisa casi perfecta al pasar a su lado.

La había practicado tanto que ya debería de salirme perfecta, pero _ella _(mi conciencia) aun me hacia fallar y solo salía un 90% de perfección.

—¡Esta noche será inolvidable! —dijo Edward mientras bajábamos las escaleras del tejado hacia el estacionamiento.

Si, será inolvidable –me dije a misma sarcásticamente.

—Sabes, estás muy callada Bella —Edward paso del entusiasmo a hablar muy pagado de sí.

—No es solo... —tuve que pensar en lo que le podría mentir—, el frio y este vestido —dije abrigándome con mis brazos.

No estaba mintiendo, hacia demasiado frio como para que estuviéramos entrando en primavera. Mi vestido era demasiado corto, holgado, con mangas cortas y abucheadas y de tonos claros, para que me abrigara por los menos con el color. Alice no me permitía llevar cazadora, ya que según ella le quitaría la 'magia' de usar vestido. Por lo menos llevaba el pelo suelto y botas de suela liza en gamuza color crema; mi estilo era 100% hippy primaveral, hasta mi cartera era al estilo hippy. Lo único que agradecía era que las botas eran hasta la pantorrilla y me proporcionaban algo de calor.

Cuando llegamos al campo de futbol, este había tomado otra apariencia: estaba cercado con una malla especial de color verde y en la entrada había unos detectores de metales y hasta parece que habían contratado una agencia de seguridad.

—¿No crees que se han excedido? —le pregunte a Edward erróneamente y luego me apresure a agregar:

»Alice

—No, yo creo que no, ya que si se arma una, en la administración no dejaran jamás que hagan la mínima fiesta en todo el campus, hasta las bebidas vienen en botellas plásticas, para mayor seguridad.

—Yo pienso lo mismo que Bella —me sonrió Edward por el espejo retrovisor de su Volvo—, se han excedido demasiado.

Mi pecho se contrajo, no me había dado cuenta, pero el sonido de su voz estaba lastimándome como si fuera el adiós y al él sonreírme se había hecho peor.

Me hundí en el haciendo trasero sintiéndome culpable.

Me estaba volviendo paranoica con eso del adiós, pero si todo esto estaba pasando es por ese adiós que arraigaba en mi corazón –pasado pero, no olvidado–, se había vuelto un problema para mí, porque no podía estar con nadie, porque no podía conocer a nadie sin aferrarme emocionalmente a esa persona, reviviendo una y otra vez ese último adiós en otros adioses.

No era que él se iría así inmediatamente… creo –trague saliva forzosamente–, pero debía prepararme para su partida y como estaba tan ligada a él, debía de empezar desde ahora.

Edward no se había ido al lado de Alice por mí, porque él entendía que yo necesita su ayuda más que ella por la partida de Jacob y aunque me sintiera triste, sabía lo que debía hacer y esta noche le iba a demostrar que todo para mí y en mí, estaba bien y así él podría cuidar de Alice.

Alice estaba sola y lo necesitaba, yo por lo menos tenia a mi verdadera madre a mi lado y no podía retenerle a la única persona que ella tenía y en la que ella confiaba.

Pero en cierta forma creo que también lo hacía por mí, yo no podía depender tanto de las demás personas y tirarme en los brazos de la lástima. Yo debía de ser fuerte como lo es Edward, como en cierta forma lo era Alice, como lo había sido… Jacoba la muerte de su padre_._

Mi egoísmo pasado me aterro, Edward no me pertenecía, así que no tenía derecho a retenerlo aferrándome a él cada vez que alguien me dejaba. Esas eran cosas de la vida que pasaban cada segundo y cada instante en todo el mundo, porque no podía afrontarlo como las demás personas y seguir adelante.

Él no me pertenecía, no era como un artículo que vas y comprar en la tienda y solo por el simple hecho de pagar por el ya es tuyo.

No.

Poco a poco me estaba poniendo en claro, lo que hace tiempo debí de hacer: _ser fuerte._

Ante todo y para todo.

Mi conciencia me aplaudía con una sonrisa excitante de orgullo, ante lo verdaderamente convincente que había planteado aquellas palabras en mi fuero interno.

Cuando Alice nos dejo solos empecé a preocuparme, mire hacia todos lados, buscando a Ian desesperadamente.

Edward lo noto a lo que comento:

—¿Tanto deseas que él venga?

Lo ignore.

—¿Dónde está la chica a la que invitaste?

—A mi lado —dijo.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que pude decir, intentando ocultar mi descontento.

Se me hacia extraño recordar que hace pocos días, no me había gustado la idea de verlo con otra chica o que invitara a alguien más para la fiesta y ahora se me hacia incomodo estar cerca de él.

Nos sentamos en las gradas del campo de fútbol. Habíamos llegados par de horas antes –cortesía de Alice–.

Edward me hablaba de su facultad y las clases. No quería saber nada, no quería interesarme, había una partida a la vuelta de la esquina y no quería sufrir por ello, pero le preste atención de vez en cuando; yendo y viniendo entre recuerdos, de todo lo que quería saber de Edward, de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos, deseando poder borrarlo todo.

Él me contaba cosas interesantes que pasaban en la morgue, y de vez en cuando con mirada ansiosa miraba al detecta metales por donde pasaban los estudiantes que iban llenando poco a poco a nuestros pies el campo.

—¡Ian, Ian! —grite, agitando mi brazo, por arriba de mi cabeza al verlo pasar por la entrada.

—Idiota —mascullo Edward en susurro acido.

Ian noto mis llamados y se dirigió hacia nosotros.

—Llegaste temprano —apunte, al ver que aun no había oscurecido por completo.

—Sí, es que esto se va a llenar a reventar —dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward estaba sentado a mi derecha, así que Ian tenía que pasar frente a él para poder sentarse a mi lado; Edward se puso en pie para que Ian pasara, pero al este pasar se inclino bruscamente tirando "accidentalmente" el refresco que había comprado en la entrada, mojando el asiento que quedaba a mi izquierda y su contiguo.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo con culpabilidad fingida, mientras intenta ocultar una sonrisa malévola que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—No hay porque —dijo Ian apretando los dientas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa fría a Edward.

Y así fue toda la noche:

Cuando bajamos las escaleras Ian le metió el pie en el último escalón a Edward, para luego girarse como si no había ocurrido nada.

Al empezar el concierto Edward me arrastro a un espacio donde solo había espacio para dos personas entre la multitud, a lo que Ian respondió poniendo sus manos en mis hombros.

Estaba cansada de sus niñadas, tenia deseos de gritarle a Edward que se alejara, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía darle la satisfacción a Ian.

Pero saliendo de todo eso, recordé porque me gustaba Ian: sus celestiales ojos azules. Las luces de la tarima los hacían brillar luminosos y excitados por la música que combinada el dj.

—¡Puaj! —exclamó Edward en desagrado, cuando Ian comento lo tanto que le gustaba aquel dj.

No dije nada, en realidad pensaba lo mismo que Edward.

—¿Qué pasa Edward? —dijo Ian al notarlo—. ¿No sabes apreciar la buena combinación de música?

El dj comunico algo por el altavoz que no pude entender, estaba segura de que Edward le diría blasfemias oscuras por su mirada, pero para mi sorpresa se contuvo y sonrió algo fríamente.

—En realidad ahora te asombraras de lo que es la buena y verdadera combinación de música o mejor dicho de ritmo y armonía.

Mire al escenario y el dj se estaba despidiendo; a su salida los encargados técnicos salieron a preparar el escenario para la próxima presentación. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y habían convertido el escenario en una miniatura de un anfiteatro.

El escenario estaba a oscuras, pero se podía ver el efecto de la máquina de humo, como neblina que se desbordaba por los extremos de la tarima. Una luz tenue se encendió y una chica rubia, (con la piel más blanca que nunca haya visto) apareció sentada al frente de un piano blanco de cola, con un vestido blanco, casi todo destrozado, unas mayas negras y unas botas ásperas de color negro. La chica comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las teclas del piano y una melancólica melodía salió de los altavoces.

La chica rubia, tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda baja. Su cabello estaba peinado en una cola alta, ligeramente ondulada, amarrada con muchas cintas transparentes de color negro y rojo vino, combinando con su maquillaje agresivo: de ojos sombreados en negro y labios pintados de rojo vino. Un violín comenzó a sonar de la misma manera que el piano: melancólicamente; y la chica comenzó a cantar. El bajo hizo su aparición melódica, mientras la chica se ponía en pie dejando de tocar el piano, caminando hasta el centro de la tarima, mientras la tenue luz la seguía, como si fuese su propia alma deslizándose por un cementerio lleno de espesa neblina.

La letra de la canción era triste: el chico que ella amaba la había abandonado para _seguir_ _los pasos de_ _un sueño que a él no le pertenecían_, mientras pasaban los años y él no volvía, ella se quedaba estancada en los sentimientos y las historias del pasado, pasando la vida sin querer que pasara, pero sin ánimos de pasarla y sin poder evitar que pasara o parara.

El dolor me golpeo, como si me hubiesen dado con una palancana de hierro en el pecho y comencé a llorar, como _muchas_ _otras_ _veces atrás._

El bajo y la guitarra dejaron de sonar al mismo tiempo que la chica dejo de cantar, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus botas.

La tenue luz se apago siendo sustituida por cinco potentes luces en diferentes colores que alumbraban por separado al guitarrista (que antes había sido el violinista), el bajista, el baterista y por último a la chica rubia (la vocalista). El bajista comenzó a tocar junto con el baterista haciendo una combinación llena de ritmo y todo el público presente que había estado en silencio comenzó a gritar y agitar sus manos por arriba de sus cabezas. La chica rubia comenzó a cantar seguida de los acordes del guitarrista.

El ritmo de la canción cambio de melancólica a extremadamente animada. La letra de la canción se volvía diferente: la chica no sabía donde él estaba, pero al mismo tiempo decía que ya no le importaba, ella tenía una nueva vida y se iba a ir a vivirla, sin importarle lo que nadie pensara. Sin quedarse estancada, sin esperarle_, sin necesitarle._

—¿Estás bien? —pegunto Ian al verme llorar.

—Si, es que ella canta hermoso —aunque me estaba justificando por llorar, no estaba mintiendo en lo más absoluto.

La vocalista del grupo HélicoAlpha, tenía una voz de la oyes una sola vez en la vida y puedes pasar años sin oírla, vidas y reconocerla siempre. No muchas personas tenían ese tipo de voz como ella.

Edward salió del publico diciendo que iría a comprar algo de comer, no antes sin preguntarme si me encontraba bien, le dije que sí, que estaba mejor que nunca que podía irse y aunque Edward entendía que se podía ir a comprar algo para comer yo le trataba de hacer entender más.

Mucho más allá _de las palabras vacías_ de nuestro idioma y hasta puedo asegurar que mucho más allá de los sentimientos que me atormentaban.

Ian me saco de mi purgatorio mental, tomándome de la mano, cuando Edward desapareció entre el público diciendo que me traería una soda de limón.

—Las cosas tienen que empeorar, para que puedan mejorar; porque si no empeoran no hay porque luchar para mejorar —dijo sin mirarme y por un momento comprendí que él había entendido lo que yo le había querido hacer entender a Edward entre líneas de palabras vacías.

—Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —dijo girándome hasta ponernos frente a frente.

A mis espaldas la vocalista parecía cantar solo para mí, con el coro de la canción repitiendo una y otra vez que no me quedara estancada por _él,_ que tenía una vida y esa vida me estaba pidiendo vivirla. No después, no mañana, sino _ahora_. En este preciso momento.

No era que me valiera con cualquier persona. Me sentía sola y estaba siendo golpeada por mi insaciable amigo el dolor y su nuevo secuaz el miedo. Miedo de que me abandonaran: tanto Edward como Alice.

Ian me había tratado dulce esa noche y ciento de veces.

_Acepte._ Yo quería verme envuelta por aquella luz tan calidad, que solo te brinda la esperanza de un nuevo amor y que se incremente cuando pasa el tiempo.

Lo abrace por la cintura mientras lloraba y me planteaba en la mente ser feliz una vez más.

—Eso es un ¿sí?

—Sí —dije, dejando salir de mí, todo lo malo que había contenido en todo este último tiempo.

Ian me tomo por los hombros alejándome de su cintura, para besarme. Tenía que dejar todo atrás y tenía que dejar de usar a Edward, porque si él se marchaba, me pasaría lo mismo otra vez. Si Alice se lo llevaba, me moriría (y lo digo literalmente), él era mi soporte ante todo y tenía que aprender a auto-consolarme, porque me estaba haciendo daño a mi misma y tal vez le estaba haciendo daño a él.

Ian me beso muy despacio, dándome un beso lento pero profundo; me tomo por sorpresa la reacción de mi cuerpo: me estaba derritiendo como la mantequilla al ponerse al fuego.

—No —se oyó un susurro lleno de ira, a través de la estruendosa y animada música que retumbaba por todos lados.

Y como dije antes, hay voces que solo las escuchas una vez en la vida y puedes pasar años sin escucharlas y reconocerlas en cualquier parte, en cualquier vida, _en cualquier susurro, _sin importar la frecuencia del volumen.

Me despegue de Ian en una manera que él no se sintiera rechazado. Busque con la mirada el propietario _de_ _esa voz_, pero ya no estaba.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunto Ian preocupado.

—… no… —fue todo lo que pude articular susurrante, pero en realidad no le estaba hablando a Ian, sino a mi corazón.

En el suelo, alejados de nosotros, se podía ver entre una senda de personas, un hot-dog y una botella de soda de limón en lugar del propietario de la voz.

* * *

_**Coman mucho y guardenme un chin de la cena navideña****!!!!!**_


	15. Nota mental de los Recuerdos VII

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**___I love Edward Cullen_**

* * *

**"_Nota mental de los recuerdos VII"_**

.**_  
_**

Estaba algo ido, tenía que salir de allí.

Alice tenía razón, siempre la tuvo.

No sabía qué hacer o hacia dónde dirigirme,

solo sé que tenía que salir de allí.

La fiesta aun no se había finalizado y la gente a mí alrededor gritaba y bailaba, tuve que salir de allí a puros empujones, necesitaba estar solo.

Transité y conduje por las calles sin saber donde me encontraba, me dolía demasiado la garganta, no podía siquiera tragar mi propia saliva.

Me detuve en el arden de la carretera por donde había huido,

deseando dejar todo atrás.

Pero no.

Aun seguía pegado a mí, estaba a mí alrededor, así que me precipite a salir del Volvo y cerrar la puerta de este

intentando dejar aquello encerrado en este.

Observe el cristal. Estaba vibrando por la fuerza ejercida por mi portazo, fui ralentizando mi respiración conforme este se movilizaba y pude ver mi rostro… aun aquello seguía pegado a mí.

Salí de allí, así como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero no entre en el vehículo, sino que me arroje a la vasta maleza que había detrás de mí; anduve hasta que esta se disolvió a mis ojos.

—¡Basta! —grite irascible a lo que me perseguía—. Ya basta, por favor —implore con menos aliento, casi desfallecido al llegar a la orilla de algo que no podía reconocer por los ojos borrosos.

Había llegado a una pequeña playa oculta detrás de la carretera.

Y allí en aquel lugar tan oscuro, sin luna ni luz, callo un diluvio que aumentaban con la furia que yo descargaba al viento y a los truenos, retándome a enardecerme más, mientras las olas se encrespaban en entendimiento hacia lo que se debatía dentro mí.

.

* * *

_**FEliz Navidad**_


	16. Capítulo 8: Dos son parejas, pero tre

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

_**Dos son "pareja", pero tres son "peleas".**_

Los días después del concierto fueron agitados para mi gusto. Ian se me había pegado cómo garrapata a un perro, con múltiples propuestas de almuerzos, cenas, grupos de estudios que no concernían a mis materias en esos momentos. No era que el no me gustara, pero me gustaba tener mi espacio y hacer mis ensayos, sola, sin que nadie se metiera o me diera consejos sobre qué temas serian mejores de los que había seleccionado.

Ok, ok, no era que Ian no me gustara, pero había aprendido a apreciar la intimidad.

Así que aquí estábamos, en una de las muchas propuestas de mi nuevo adquirido novio, almorzando ilegalmente en la biblioteca del campus entre los tramos de libros más lejanos.

Aunque diciendo la verdad: no había probado bocado, ya que mis labios estaban enredados en los de él.

Tengo admitir algo, Ian ponía a correr mi adrenalina incitándome a hacer cosas prohibidas.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? —dijo una voz acusatoria detrás mí.

Me despegue de él e intente esconder toda la comida que había arriba de la mesa con mi chaqueta, pero Ian me detuvo.

—Alice cariño, te equivocaste de edificio, no creo que vendan revistas de modas por aquí.

—Ja, ja. En realidad los que se equivocaron fueron ustedes, no creo que este permitido comer y "comerse" en esta área o mejor dicho en este edificio.

—¡Dios Alice, que susto! …oye no es por burlarme, pero de verdad… ¿qué haces aquí?

Nunca de los nunca había visto o oído que Alice iría a la biblioteca, no es que fuera mala estudiante, porque en realidad no lo era, pero ella era la clase de chica que usaba su belleza para que alguien más hiciera sus deberes y le doy gracias a Dios de no ser del genero contrario.

—Vez —dijo Ian hincando en su anterior broma.

—¡Isabella! —me reprendió—. Bueno no importa; te estaba buscando y me imagine que estarías por aquí, con tu garrapata.

No había hecho público el apego de Ian conmigo, pero Alice lo había notado, aunque tampoco no había que ser muy observador para percatarse.

—Bueno, esto te acabo de llegar —dijo tendiéndome un sobre manila.

—¡Wau! No tenias que molestarte para traérmelo.

—En realidad te lo he traído porque a mí también me ha llegado uno igual —se encogió de hombros—, quería saber si el tuyo decía lo mismo que el mío y como me podrías demandar por abrirlo… te lo he traído.

—Que mala suerte que no lo abriste —dijo Ian con tristeza teatral—, me hubiese gustado irte a visitar a la cárcel.

—Sabes, habría otra forma de meterme en la cárcel, pero aunque estuviera en ella, no podrías visitarme.

Ian se quedo mirando a Alice con ojos de incomprensión a lo que Alice agrego: —Podría matarte, pero no estarías vivo para disfrutar de verme podrir en la cárcel.

—Ja, ja —dijo Ian con voz amarga.

En lo que ellos estaban en su 'tira y muérete', yo estaba leyendo la información de los papales que se hallaban dentro del sobre; me lo había mandado la administración de la universidad diciendo que tenía un plazo de una semana para seleccionar una materia que todos –y estoy segura de ello–, todos en la universidad consideraban un desperdicio de dinero y tiempo, pero la universidad sabia como obligarte a elegirla: en el documento se ponía que si no la tomaba antes de que se terminara este cuatrimestre me suspenderían las próximas elecciones, ya que esa materia despejaba camino a las materias más importantes en el pensum de mi carrera.

—¡Desgraciados adjudicadores!

—¡Ah!, eso pensé —dijo Alice, ahora refiriéndose a mi—, tienes que seleccionar Orientación Institucional.

—Si —masculle molesta.

Alice y yo fuimos directo a nuestro dormitorio a inscribir la materia vía internet; no me había fijado pero Alice se veía un poco intimidante para ser menuda de estatura, se movía impaciente y demasiado, pero que demasiado rápido para mi comodidad. Era como si mi reloj biológico estuviera retrasado y el de ella adelantando y yo estuviera medio dormida y ella demasiado despierta.

—¡Oye, basta! Me estas volviendo loca con tus movimientos de tifón.

—¡Oh! —exclamó pausadamente, dejando de moverse.

—No es gracioso, no tienes que moverte como robot oxidado —le dije aun manteniendo la vista en el computador portátil.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —estallo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunte.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y note que tenía el semblante del rostro opaco, algo sombrío bajo este, como si no hubiese comido o dormido en días; pero tenían que ser cosas mías, ya que ella dormía a mi lado en la habitación y no la había visto deambular como zombi en las noches y de vez en cuando nos juntábamos para cenar en las noches –si es que Ian me lo permitía–, así que si había ingerido comida.

—¿Segura que estas bien? —intente otra vez.

—Si estoy bien, es que… —dudo un momento—… no he visto a Edward y eso me pone… —dudo nuevamente—, algo ansiosa… creo.

Rehuí con la mirada y la fije en la pantalla sin verla, sintiéndome culpable, dando paso a una película que no quería reproducir, pero sin fuerzas a rehuir:

—_»x« __Play __»x«—_

En la escena principal había dos jóvenes decidiendo el futuro que tomaría su relación.

Él, loco por ella, enamorado, con ojos refulgentes de adoración.

Ella, empedernida y aferrada como naufrago a la deriva de una pena pasada.

De fondo la música intentaba transmitir algo a aquella decisión

para llegar a la perfección.

Él, le pregunta decidido y esperanzado.

Ella, sumergida en las aguas de los pensamientos, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor conspiraba para que saliera a la superficie.

La música a su alrededor parecía envolverlos en una esencia de seguridad.

Ella, lo abraza planteando ser feliz.

Él, confundido pregunta nuevamente.

Ella, dice que si, desterrando toda la pena posible de sí.

Él, la besa, cerrando todas las puertas a la pena y abriendo nuevas a la felicidad.

Un revuelco drástico: la escena se torno manchada por algo más, algo que no dejo que ella se entregara por completo a la felicidad.

"No" se distinguió un susurro lleno de ira aplastando la música que los envolvía, recelosa por aquello que manchaba la perfección.

_Ese susurro…_

Ella lo conocía, era parte de ella y de su vida, era algo que no estaba segura si podría dejar ir, aunque le hiciera daño quedarse con él.

Él, nota su repentino cambio de ánimo y la cuestiona.

"…no" articula ella porque las palabras no le salen, pero ella no le hablaba a él.

Aquello que era parte de su vida había huido de sí.

A ella le dolía esto y la pena volvió, pero esta vez no se instaló dentro de sí, sino que la seguía, a su lado, pegada a ella como sombra.

—_»x« __Stop __»x«—_

Alice me precipitó a la superficie, fuera de aquella película, que deseaba enterrar y que no podía.

—¿Isabella? ¡huy! —graznó en forma de furia—, no se para que me preguntas sino me vas a prestar oídos.

—Lo siento —me disculpe en barde—. Sabes, no he visto a Edward desde la fiesta.

—Ni yo —dijo en un suspiro lleno de cansancio.

Me sentía extraña –digamos la verdad: culpable–, como si llevara un inmenso letrero que dijera: 'ES MI CULPA QUE NO LE HAYAS VISTO' con un fondo negro petróleo y letras en rojo brillante que parpadeaban, mientras toda la orilla llevaba pequeñas luces amarillas.

—Me voy —dije poniéndome en pie lo más rápido que podía, ni siquiera le di tiempo a Alice de respirar cuando ya estaba en las escaleras dispara hacia mi camioneta.

Conduje por el campus hacia el edificio, debatiendo si subir a la tercera planta y tocar la puerta 306, pero al llegar al estacionamiento deje de debatirme: su Jeep no estaba a la vista.

Aunque había suspirado del alivio, no me sentía tan igual.

No sé lo que me pasaba, tenia sentimientos de culpabilidad, eran de esos sentimientos que no puedes controlar.

Falacia.

Deslealtad.

Traición.

Traicionera…

…_traicionado._

Esa última palabra me estremeció algo sorprendida.

Pero, algo más salió a la superficie unos minutos después, unos sentimientos más llevaderos, pero menos inciertos.

Sospecha.

Duda.

Había algo más, algo más que duda.

Observar.

Observada.

Custodia.

Custodiada.

Vigilar.

_Vigilada…_

…_vigilante_

Centinela.

_Celador_.

—¡Ah! —grite sorprendida por el choque.

Había chocado con un pequeño Mini Cooper color rojo.

—¡Diablos!

Salí del coche tomando mi monedero, para darle el número de mi aseguradora.

No podría decir que la dueña del Mini Cooper me lo puso fácil, pero todo se resolvió, tuve que mandar mi camioneta y su Mini Cooper al garaje, eso fue fácil pero menos resuelto, ya que el monto de mi cuenta de ahorros descendió drásticamente.

Esa misma tarde pague la materia –innecesariamente obligatoria– y mi cuenta de ahorros volvió a descender aunque no tan alarmadamente como la anterior vez.

—¡Demonios!, mi madre me matara si se entera de esto —dije al calcular la cantidad de dinero que había perdido.

Recordé porque había chocado, y me estremecí de rabia y dolor, pero no, era una tontería pensar en esa suposición, así que la desterré de mi mente, esperando que jamás volviera a inquietarme.

Ahora bien la camioneta me la entregarían en unas semanas, cosa que le complacía a Ian, ya que se había convertido en mi chofer personal. Tanto Ian, Alice y yo habíamos recibido el ultimátum de la universidad, lo que quería decir que tomaríamos la misma materia.

Alice se despidió de nosotros en el pasillo hacia la sección C de Orientación Institucional y nosotros salimos a la sección F.

¡Wao! Si que había alumnos que pensaban lo mismo que yo. Ian y yo nos sentamos en las últimas filas cerca de la ventana en las sillas de adelante.

El profesor asignado a nuestra sección entro mandando a sentar a todos.

Sin saludar, ni presentarse saco de su portafolio unas hojas y una pluma. Estaba pasando lista, pero esta no estaba organizada por orden alfabético, el solo pronunciaba números. Nos había organizado por matricula.

—Y la ultima: 70234EC —dijo algo agobiado y con voz seca—. ¿70234EC? —volvió a repetir y nadie contesto—. Bueno parece que el 70234EC no nos honrara con su presencia, que mal tener que expulsarlo el primer día.

—Disculpe la demora. —dijo.

—¿70234EC?

—Sí, presente —dijo mirándonos a mí y a Ian.

—Tome asiento… ¿señor?

—Cullen, Edward Cullen.

—¡Oh! Usted es… —dijo el profesor abriendo los ojos como dos soles, mientras observaba a Edward.

—Sí, ese mismo —dijo Edward pagado de sí.

—Pase, pase y tome asiento futuro Dr. Cullen.

Edward camino enfrente de la clase y paso para sentarse en la última silla por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme o saludarme.

—Bueno, aquí todos deberíamos de sentirnos orgullosos por compartir la clase con el futuro Dr. Cullen —dijo—, ya que es el único estudiante de medicina que si no fuera por las leyes de la universidad terminaría sus estudios en dos años.

—No lo creo… ¿profesor?

—Lic. ó Sr. Efraím Díaz, pero para usted solo Efraím—contesto con una sonrisa amable.

—Yo creo Lic. Díaz —dijo Edward pasando por alto la amabilidad del Licenciado—, que me falta demasiado por aprender y que las reglas de la institución están en su derecho de retenerme tantos años como la carrera dicte.

—No sea tan modesto futuro Dr. Cullen —le advirtió.

—No lo soy y si no es mucha la molestia preferiría que se dirigiera a mí como un alumno más de esta institución —le ofreció Edward con un tono de aburrimiento.

—Claro, claro no quiere intimidar usted a los otros alumnos —dijo el Lic. Díaz mientras le hacia un giño de complicidad a Edward.

—Exacto —convino Edward con voz cansada de tanta fanfarria.

Aquella conversación con tanta fanfarria me enredo tanto la cabeza que me daba vuelta entre los títulos y apellidos.

Ian no había dicho nada sobre Edward y su tan notable indiferencia hacia nosotros, como si no existiéramos en lo más mínimo. Yo por otro lado estaba sufriendo de una manera inusual: feliz por verlo, pero triste por su comportamiento. Alice no hacia ningún comentario sobre su hermano, cosa que para mí no tenía sentido, ya que ella sabía lo que pasaba y más que nada, porque Alice no tiene pelos en la lengua a la hora de expresar sus opiniones, se la hayan pedido o no.

La máscara de indiferencia de Edward, no duro mucho en caer y explotar una tarde, después de presenciar nuestro cariño mutuo a las afueras de mi dormitorio.

Le exigí una explicación de su actitud cuando Ian se fue y él estallo:

—Eres una hipócrita, solo estas con él para enterrar lo que sientes por… no importa —se contradijo al final, mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Qué sabes tú? —dije algo dolida al saber lo que él pensaba de mí.

—No puedes, sacar un clavo con otro clavo, eso no tiene sentido.

—No es lo que estoy haciendo —en cierta forma mentía.

El plan era alejar a Edward de mí, enseñarle que no dependía de él, pero en el fondo de mi subconsciente esperaba que la relación entre Ian y yo funcionara. Así que si, si estaba tratando sacar un clavo con otro.

—¡Sí, sí lo haces! —dijo tomándome por el brazo, como si fuera a reprenderme— Ni siquiera lo conoces —torno su rostro en una mueca de desagrado y odio.

—Si lo conozco —me deshice de su agarre con brusquedad y una rabia que no sentía.

—¡No! —estaba irritado— ¡Deja de mentirte a ti misma! —dijo mientras me acusaba con el dedo índice, como si fuera una asesina.

Estaba alterado, sus ojos ya no eran de un color tostado cremoso como recordaba, era más bien, como el oscuro y amargo café. Su cuello estaba rojo y rígido como si filtrara ocultando las verdaderas palabras de rabia que quería expresar.

¿Por qué Edward odiaba tanto a Ian? ¿Por qué se comportaba como mi hermano?

¿Por qué…

_Vigilada…_

_Traicionado._

…_vigilante._

—¡Deja de comportarte como si fueras mi hermano! —odiaba su actitud, odiaba su arrogancia, su indiferencia y más que nada su acusación inconsciente—. Porque no lo eres y nunca lo serás, ¡¿entiendes?! No puedo quedarme aquí varada esperando que vuelva, como tú quieres que hagas. ¿O qué?, él te dejo a cargo de mí; a cargo de que cuidaras su mercancía —literalmente le escupí esas ultimas palabras en la cara y en el corazón.

Me miro atónito y durante una larga pausa no dijo nada. Tal vez me había pasado de la raya, pero lo que había dicho no lo había inventado a causa del plan, había salido de mí, de algo que había estado evitando sospechar y como no sospechar si su forma de comportarse encajaba.

_Vigilada…_

_Traicionado._

…_vigilante._

—Hubiese sido mejor que fueras mi hermana —dijo bufando, como si fuera un mal chiste no compartir la misma sangre y se marcho.

No lo comprendía, pero tampoco quería comprenderlo, así que no le detuve de su huida habitual.

Edward se había vuelto demasiado complicado a estas alturas.

Él tenía que entender que yo quería desvincularme de él y más que nada del pasado, Edward tal vez no sufría (y si lo hacía) nunca lo haría de la manera en que yo lo hacía.

Tal vez, Edward creía que estaba asesinando mi pasado, y enterrándolo de una manera sucia y mezquina, pero, si eso funcionaba para alejar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que me vendría encima y por el que había pasado; yo misma cavaría la tumba con mis propias manos, _lo más profunda_ que me permitiera la pesada tierra de mi conciencia para poder ser feliz.

* * *

_**NECESITO APOYO OSEA Reviews**_

_**BESOS Y NOS LEEMOS.... **_


	17. Nota mental de los recuerdos VIII

"_**Nota mental de los recuerdos XIII"**_

—Alice ¿Quieres hacerme un favor?

—Pide y tendrás —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Piérdete.

Estaba enojado, como podría ella creer que yo la estaba vigilando. ¿Cómo no podía ella darse cuenta de que la amaba, de que estaba enamorado de ella, aun extremo que hasta me dolía ignorarla?

—Bueno, sabes que Isabella no es muy inteligente en este asunto, tienes que ser más directo.

Al parecer había pensado en voz alta.

—¿En serio? —dije sarcásticamente—. Y me imagino que tu estarías hay para ayudarme a que ella se entere.

—… —Alice dudo en responder y luego se quedo callada, cosa que me impresiono.

—¿No quieres que ella se dé cuenta que la amo? —dije más en una afirmación que en una pregunta.

Alice me miro con ojos tristes y turbios.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No me digas que ya te toca —dije intentando cambiar el tema. No quería presionarla, yo sabía que ella me necesita, mucho más de lo que pudiera necesitarme Bella.

—No, estoy bien, o mejor dicho estable —examino mi rostro antes de agregar: —además no quiero mandarte al dispensario, _otra vez_.

Me congele.

—Sí, te sorprende que lo sepa, ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?! —estallo de rabia.

¡Maldición!

—No importa, nunca más volverá a pasar. Estoy aquí —dijo cambiando de tema—, porque "nuestra querida sucedánea familia" quiere que volvamos, ósea Irina, yo ya les di mi respuesta, pero quería saber que pensabas. Ya sabes, después de lo ocurrido me imagino que te quieres ir.

—Eso no ha llegado a mi mente… _aún._ ¿Qué le respondiste y en que tono te empleaste? —agregue al recordar que ella ya había decidido por si misma.

—Calma Edward, acuérdate que fui a las mejores escuelas para señoritas en Londres y Paris, así que me comporte como demandaba la ocasión.

—¿Y cómo demandaba la ocasión? —sabedor de que Alice los odiaba.

—Bueno… —dijo dudando—, les dije que iría si tu ibas, claro y que no estaba segura de que quisieras alejarte de… bueno la universidad, pero que tu respuesta podría cambiar debido a algunos sucesos transcurrido, de los que no deje saber y que tal vez si decías que sí, yo también volvería.

—¿Eso nada más? —dije sabiendo que ella tampoco desaprovecharía una ocasión así.

—Bueno… que si no ibas, tal vez yo iría unas semanas al final del cuatrimestre, solo si prometían comprarme un lujoso y ostentoso auto.

Termine de tomarme mi café negro, mientras me ocupaba en mi periódico y las noticias que no me interesaban, en lo que Alice desayunaba su platillo ridículamente costoso que yo pagaría con una de mis tarjetas de crédito, no tan exclusivas como las de ella.

—¿Eddy?

Me agobié interiormente al escuchar su voz otra vez.

—¿Para qué te soy bueno Alice? —le dije sin siquiera quitar la mirada del periódico que usaba como bloqueador de sus furtivas miradas de consuelo.

—¿Volveremos después?, ¿ya sabes?... cuando no lo aguantes más.

No dije nada ya había dejado eso claro,

si no me iba a la primera, para que marcharme después.

—Nunca he pasado por ello —continuo al ver que no le respondía—, pero he leído muchos libros y por lo que sé, es doloroso ver como la persona que amas esta con otro.

—¿Tú?, ¿lees?

—Sabes, eres un idiota, ya sé porque ella no te toma como paraje potencial.

Eso fue un golpe duro, duro de sentir,

de escuchar y lo peor de todo es, que lo que Alice dice, casi siempre es.

¿Pareja potencial?, ella nunca me había visto de esa manera.

—Lo siento, es que me molesta que me trates como una analfabeta que solo sabe comportarse como niña mimada, tú mejor que nadie sabes que soy más que eso, que no soy lo que todos ven por fuera.

—Lo siento —me disculpe de corazón.

—¿Edward?

—¿Que?, ahora me dirás que te compre un diamante en honor a mi disculpa.

—Bueno… —dijo meditándolo—. No, solo bromeaba, es solo que… ¿Dónde estaba, la semana que desapareciste?

No le dije nada, la ignore, mientras recordaba las olas encrespadas, la lluvia golpeando mi cara, los truenos retándome y el dolor de mi garganta al rugir y gritar de odio, desesperación y dolor, mientras aquella sombra turbia que me perseguía me abrazaba aumentando mi desesperación.

Luego… el despertar rodeado de tanta claridad, agarrotado de dormir en el suelo y empapado del agua fría de aquella tormenta.


	18. Capítulo 9: Prueba de Amor

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

_**Prueba de Amor**_

.

—¿A dónde quieres ir para estas vacaciones?

Estábamos viendo una película en el dormitorio de Ian, este tenía una antesala, y dos dormitorios, tanto él como su compañero habían pagado para estar en cuartos más grandes.

—No sé, mamá me dijo que quería que pasara las vacaciones con ella, pero aún no estoy segura si tomare verano o no —dije poniéndole más atención a la película que a lo que había dicho.

En la pantalla, el asesino apuñalaba a una chica que se estaba duchando, ella grito y yo también.

Ian se carcajeo.

—Vamos no me digas que te dio miedo.

Me puse en pie del sofá molesta, tome mi bolso y me encamine hasta la puerta.

—Me voy.

—¡Oh, vamos! Bells, cariño, solo bromeaba.

Ian me abrazo por detrás y musito un 'lo siento' a mis espaldas. Tire mi bolso a la silla de donde lo había tomado.

—Ok —dije rendida, en realidad no quería irme, pero no me gusto como se burlo de mí—. Se suponía que yo gritaría y tú tendrías que aprovecharte y abrasarme.

—Te estoy abrazando —apunto.

Estábamos entrando en vacaciones –ósea verano– y hacia un calor pegajoso. Yo llevaba un top de tirantes y unos shorts de tela fina, mi cabello estaba recogido en un moño, dejando todo mi cuello y hombros al descubierto total.

Ian subió sus brazos hasta tomar mis hombros con sus manos y comenzó a besarme el cuello, sus besos eran fríos, cosa que hacía que mi piel se erizara por el contraste de calor.

—Ahora me estoy aprovechando —dijo entre los fríos besos que le daba a mis hombros.

Me voltee y lo abrace por el cuello y nos besamos con una pasión repentina, él me recargo hasta llegar al sofá donde antes estábamos recostados viendo la película.

Tome el t–shirt de Ian y se lo saque por la cabeza.

—¿Quién se está aprovechando ahora? —dijo con una sonrisa picara.

—Cállate.

Nos volvimos a besar de nuevo, mientras en la película pasaban los créditos.

—Espera —le dije cuanto tomo el borde de mi top—, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

Ian me beso en el cuello primero y tuve que quitármelo, para que respondiera.

Lo mire con rostro de ¿Y…?

—No, dijiste que me callara —y volvió a besar mi cuello, mientras tomaba el borde de mi top para quitármelo.

Nunca habíamos llegado tan lejos, teníamos más de un año y esta era la primera vez que estábamos a punto de ir a la última base (como dicen ellos) y él no tenía nada más que decir.

Me moleste.

—¿No me dirás nada?

—Nada… ¿Cómo qué?...cariño.

Esto era humillante.

—Nada como que me…a…m… —deje las palabras en el aire.

Ian me miro con una gran sonrisa al saber que quería decirle.

—¡Ah! Nada como eso.

—Sí, ¿y?

Ian volvió a besarme en el cuello y yo volví a recordarle:

—¿Y…?

Él suspiro resignado.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿podemos continuar?

Si antes estaba molesta, ahora estaba endemoniada.

—Espera, solo eso. Y donde está el romanticismo de un escritor. ¿Por qué lo eres o me equivoco?

—¡Oh vamos Bells! Es solo, eso, eso… que —su rostro se frustro en exasperación—. Esto es ridículo —mascullo mirando a un lado.

—¿¡Ridículo!? —estalle.

—Es solo que no estoy preparado para decirlo en voz alta, pero te puedo asegurar que lo siento, de verdad, aquí —dijo tomando mi mano y poniéndola justo debajo de su desbocado latido.

—Bueno pues si no estás preparado para decirlo, yo no estoy preparada para hacerlo —le dije empujándolo para ponerme en pie.

—¿Qué?, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes molestarte, por… por…—titubeo—, por algo que tú misma ni has dicho.

—¡Solo estaba esperando, que lo dijeras primero!

Tome mi bolso y salí de allí, no había venido en mi camioneta así que tuve que andar todo el camino hasta mi dormitorio, gracias a Dios y al calor hoy traía sandalias.

Me faltaban pocos exámenes para terminar el cuatrimestre, y andaba de un lado a otro memorizando citas, fechas y nombres con sus respectivos apellidos que se pronunciaban de una forma pero se escribían de otra.

Alice estaba a mi lado muy relajada, pintándose las uñas y el olor me molestaba a causa del dolor de cabeza.

—¡Dios! ¿No tienes que estudiar? —me queje de la envidia.

—No, ya entregue mi último trabajo y realice mis últimos exámenes ayer.

Rodé los ojos.

—Qué fácil es hacer collages y dibujos sobre una caja de galletas que habla.

—¡Oye! —se enojo—, la publicidad no es un cachú, no es solo memorizar lo que otros han hecho y de acuerdo a ello inventar nuevas, en la publicidad hay que tener imaginación, creatividad e invitar cosas que jamás se han hecho partiendo de cero.

Alice nunca se había molestado conmigo de esa forma, salió de la habitación tomando su kit de uñas y las llaves de su Porche Turbo 911 (adquirido en sus vacaciones pasadas).

—¡Lo siento! —grite cuando cerró la puerta, pero en realidad ahora se me haría más fácil estudiar sin el hedor a acetona.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo ella entrando por donde había salido y me entrego un pedazo de papel doblado en dos.

—¿Qué es esto?

Alice camino hasta su cómoda y guardo su kit de uñas, para después tomar su bolso.

—No lo sé, lo encontré frente a la puerta —se encogió de hombros—. Si me necesitas estaré con mi bajista preferido…

—Jasper —dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, ese mismo. Adiós —se despidió al salir por la puerta nuevamente.

En una cara del papel decía: Isabella S. y al abrirlo supe de quien era.

.

Bells:

_El amor es un compromiso con la otra persona._

Así que, tú primero bebe.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................Ian Smith.

PD:

Recuerda: 'Educa con el ejemplo'.

.

Esta era la forma en la que Ian me hacía saber que no estaba poniendo de mi parte, en nuestra relación y ayudándome a memorizar otra cita –como si ya no había memorizado suficientes–.

Arrugue el pedazo de papel que tenía en mis manos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a mandarme aquella nota?, como si fuera yo la culpable —le grite al otro lado del teléfono móvil, mientras iba a una presentación de los HélicoAlpha en la ciudad.

—Oye solo tienes que decirlo primero, no importa si lo dices por teléfono o en una nota o face to face.

—¡Oh Dios no puedo creer que quieras ser novelistas! —dije dolida—. Deberías de ser de esas personas que hacen esos estúpidos comics.

—¡Hey!, no ofendas, que a mí me gustan esas cosas —dijo Edward desde el asiento trasero del Porche de Alice.

—Lo siento Edward —me disculpe.

—¿Qué haces con ese idiota? —pregunto Ian—. Pensé que ya no se hablaban.

—Pues gracias a tu romanticismo a flor de piel, estoy hiendo a un concierto de rock con mis amigos, cuando se supone que el último día de docencia debería de pasarlo con mi novio, ya que me voy a pasar todo el verano con mi madre.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas?

—Adiós Ian, nos vemos el cuatrimestre que viene, felices vacaciones —y colgué.

Tanto Alice como Edward me miraban con ojos muy abiertos al verme comportar de esa manera.

—Eso ha sido, memorable —dijo Alice—. Bien merecido lo tiene la garrapata por solo aprovecharse de la sangre y no saber moderarla.

Suspire.

—¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! —dijo Edward.

—Nada —se me adelanto Alice—, es solo que Ian no pudo decirle en el momento apropiado que la amaba.

Edward y hizo un gesto que no pude identificar y salió del auto caminando hasta el local donde se daría la presentación del grupo.

Esa noche la aproveche para estar con mis amigos y arreglar un poco las cosas con Edward, no nos había ido de rosas, desde mi primer concierto con los HélicoAlpha´s.

—¿Qué harán ustedes para vacaciones? —pregunte al grupo después de su presentación mientras íbamos camino a casa.

Ya los conocía a todos.

Rosalie era la vocalista y pianista, su novio Emmett era el baterista, Benjamín era el guitarrista y segundo vocalista y Jasper el bajista y violinista. Todos eran un mundo aparte por separado, con personalidades que si no lo viera por mis propios ojos diría que esas personas no se llevaban bien, pero era lo contrario, era como si se suplementaran unos a otros.

—¿No lo sabes? —me pregunto sorprendida Rosalie.

—No.

—Bueno, todo nos vamos a la playa —dijo Alice.

—Menos yo —apunto Benjamín.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, hemos alquilado una casa a la orilla de la playa a unas horas de aquí.

—Menos yo —volvió a decir Benjamín.

—Si viejo, ya sabemos que te vas de viaje con tu novia —le dijo Emmett dándole un codazo juguetón a Jonathan.

—Pensé que también tú irías —dijo Rosalie un poco avergonzada.

—No te lo dije —se defendió Alice—, porque me dijiste que irías a pasar las vacaciones con Ian y luego paso lo que paso y dijiste que te irías con tu madre.

—¿Y qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto Emmett con una gran sonrisa. Edward le dio un manotazo entre la cabeza—. ¡Oye eso dolió!

—Cállate —dijo Edward.

—Sí cállate —le siguió Rosalie, que estaba enterada de lo ocurrido.

Alice se fue con Jasper a seguir celebrando y Edward se quedo con su auto.

—Si cambias de opinión, puedes venir también —dijo Edward mientras conducía de regreso al campus.

—No sé, mi mamá me está esperando para este verano, el verano pasado sabes que no fui y como que no estaría bien dejarla sola este también.

—Sí.

Habíamos llegado hasta el estacionamiento de mi edificio.

—Adiós Bella —se despido por todo el verano.

—Adiós Edward —yo también lo hice—. No destruyas el carro de Alice o tendrás que comprarle uno más caro.

—Solo son un par de calles abajo, no creo que se moleste —dijo acelerando en muerto.

Subí las escaleras y me encontré a Ian recostado y bostezando en la puerta de mi dormitorio, vestido semi–formal, con una caja color negro entre las manos y un garrafón color rojo, que por el olor debía de ser gasolina.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta incorrecta.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras se ponía en pie—, siento la nota, lo que dije por teléfono y todo lo demás.

Yo asentí, mientras abría la puerta de mi dormitorio.

—Toma esto es para ti —dijo pasándome la caja.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno, es un regalo.

—Ya lo sé —dije, era obvio, pero me refería al contenido.

—Solo ábrelo y póntelo, ahora, te estaré esperando afuera. Espero que te guste o que te sirva.

Abrí la caja cuando Ian cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, era un hermoso vestido estrapless de color negro, pegado en el busto y en la parte baja ancho con flores de color gris. Me lo puse enseguida y este me llegaba justo a las rodillas. Mi cabello, Alice lo había semi rizado para ir a la presentación, así que estaba perfecta.

—Puedes pasar —le dije a Ian.

—Estás perfecta —dijo mirándome de arriba abajo—, solo falta el calzado, te recomiendo que no te pongas tacón.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte.

—Primero el calzado.

Tome unos zapatos bajitos de color negro charol con un abierto en la parte de adelante en forma de boca de pez, que conjuntaban perfectamente con mi nuevo vestido.

Ian tomo las llaves de mi camioneta explicándome que se había quedado sin gasolina. Él condujo por unas calles desconocidas para mí, hasta llegar a las afueras de las cuidad, no muy lejos del letrero de 'Vuelva pronto' estaba estacionado el coche de Ian en el arden de la carretera.

—Espera aquí —me dijo y salió de la camioneta, tomo el galón de la parte de atrás y se fue hasta su vehículo.

Ian vertía el garrafón de gasolina en el tanque de su auto mientras yo cambiada de estación en la radio, no duro mucho y lo más sigilosamente que pudo tomo algo del asiento del copiloto y camino hacia la maleza que quedaba al lado de la carretera, mientras me hacía señas de que lo esperara.

—¿Qué está pasando Ian? —le dije cuando volvió por mí.

—Ya lo veras —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Caminamos entre la maleza, hasta llegar a nuestro destino.

Había sido una noche mágica.

Cena, a las afuera de la cuidad, en un hermoso jardín oculto entre la maleza, lo que lo hacía aún más romántico y mágico, velas a nuestro alrededor, una gran manta, en el que estábamos recostados, deliciosas fresas con chocolate y un fino champan.

Era la noche perfecta para cualquier chica, que amaba a su novio.

—Este si es el escritor romántico que pedía.

—Te amo —dijo mirándome, sin dudar.

Sus ojos azul celeste estaban excitados y tenían un brillo exquisito que me agrado, podía ver mi reflejo como si fueran espejos, como si sus ojos fueran aguas cristalinas bajo la luz de la luna.

Sonreí al oír aquellas palabras que salían de sus labios con toda sinceridad y lo bese.

—Espera, espera —dijo en mis labios—, ¿no tienes nada que decir? —me cito.

¿Que también le amaba?

Entreabrí mis labios para decírselo, pero no salió nada.

—Ah, Ah, yo…ja,ja,ja —reí nerviosamente como una estúpida—, yo…

Sus ojos como espejos esperaban mi declaración.

Mi…_ reflejo._

—Shhh, está bien, no te hare una escena por esto, se que estas algo bebida —dijo y me beso.

La camisa de Ian estaba a un lado de mi cabeza, junto con su correa y mis zapatos, estábamos intentando ir al corriente de donde nos habíamos quedamos la últimas vez.

—Te amo Bells —v0lvio a repetir antes de bajar el cierre de mi vestido.

Nos besamos un largo rato y sentí como buscaba bajo mi vestido y el pánico me apodero.

Tenía pánico, no sabía si era esto lo que quería, no estaba segura –como antes– de querer hacer esto… con él. Pero él había dicho que me amaba, como yo lo había querido y antes había estado dispuesta, pero ahora…

'Eres una hipócrita, solo estas con él para enterrar lo que sientes por…' recordé aquellas palabras de una discusión pasada, y como surgieron esas surgieron otras.

'No puedes, sacar un clavo con otro clavo, eso no tiene sentido.'

No es lo que estoy haciendo –le dice a mis recuerdos y como aquella vez, también mentí.

'¡Deja de mentirte a ti misma!' rugió mi recuerdo.

Todo en mi cabeza era un caos y algo abrasador se despertó en mis pensamientos:

¿Qué hago? Tengo miedo, pero ahora ya es _demasiado tarde_ para echarme atrás, tengo que decirle que pare, pero después de esto no podre exigirle que me ame. La misma historia otra vez. No quiero acabar golpeada por el dolor otra vez. Puedo sentir la gran cicatriz palpitar bajo la delgada capa de piel que la hace ver curada, pero no borrada. _No otra vez._

Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla, cuando sentí que sus manos habían llegado a mi ropa interior.

Si le detenía, él me odiaría, está había sido una noche perfecta. ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora que todo era perfecto? ¿Por qué sentía que después de esto el dolor me golpearía?

Piensa rápido o sufre por despistada–me advirtió ahora mi conciencia.

—No, por favor —dije, pero no me escucho.

O tal vez me ignoro –agrego _otra _parte de mí.

—No, No, NO. Lo siento. Perdón —dije y subí el cierre de mi vestido.

—No pasa nada, Bells —dijo acariciando mi rostro, mientras me miraba—. Si no quieres, no, nada pasara. No voy a molestarme, ni a obligarte.

Baje la cabeza, mientras Ian se ponía su camisa.

Ian levanto mi rostro, he hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, antes de decirme: —Te amo, lo sabes, no pasa nada.

Yo asentí, algo exagerado.

No me beso como antes, pero había tanto amor en ese beso que me estaba asfixiando y tuve un extraño deseo de vomitar…

…y comencé a llorar, al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Me despegue de él, sin importarme como se sentiría ante mi reacción.

—Lo siento, lo siento —dije como pude con el llanto desenfrenado que ahogaba mi garganta, mientras me ponía en pie y tomaba mis zapatos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Bebe? ¿Bells cariño? —dijo poniéndose en pie de la manta y caminando hasta mí.

—¡No! —me ahogue al hablar—, no por favor, no vengas, solo… solo deja que me valla.

—Pero…

—No —lo interrumpí—, solo deja que me valla.

Ian me observo descorazonado, tuve la tentación de decirle que no era él, que era yo, pero sonaría a disculpa barata o a rompimiento y yo no quería romper con él, solo necesitaba espacio, para aclarar mi mente.

Las cosas no habían salido como él las había planeado y me dolía pensar en ello.

Al encender la camioneta la radio se encendió y me asuste, por la música estruendosa que salió de las bocinas y recordé que antes había encendido la radio y al salir no la había apagado. No le preste atención y conduje hasta el campus, echando miradas furtivas al espejo retrovisor, con miedo de que Ian me siguiera y quisiera una explica que no ni yo misma conocía, pero poco después al ver la hora en el salpicadero de mi camioneta y el ritmo calmado de una canción que pasaban me relaje, algunas partes de la letra captaron mi atención.

_**En el silencio **__de mi habitación,_

_**aún siento el murmullo de tu voz.**_

_**Lastimándome**_,

como un dulce adiós,

**dejándome vacio ****el corazón.**

_Casi no duermo_y ya he vuelto a fumar

_**Cada recuerdo es una lágrima.**_

_**No sé cómo hacer, para estar de pie.**_

_**Siempre me digo que es la última vez,**_

_**y vuelvo a caer, cuando pienso en ti**_**…**

No iba a hacer lo correcto, pero nada me impidió como antes a detenerme.

Toque como loca a las cuatro de la madrugada la puerta de Edward.

Este, me abrió dormido y al verme se despabiló.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo y miro mi maquillaje corrido y mis ropas arrugadas—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Hey, que aspecto llevas Bella —dijo Emmett que raramente dormía en este dormitorio.

Edward tomo dos de sus cazadoras y me dio una a mí. Salimos de allí sin decir palabra.

—¿A dónde me llevas a esta hora? No hay nada abierto —le pregunte cuando vi que salíamos del campus.

—A una cafetería de 24horas.

Edward me pregunto, muchas cosas y yo le dije la verdad a todo, le dije lo que había pasado, lo que había sentido, el reflejo de mis ojos opacos que había visto en sus ojos excitados llenos de ese brillo de amor y hasta que había recordado su voz diciendo aquellas palabras pasadas.

—Entonces, ¿es mi culpa? —dijo mientras tomaba de su taza de café amargo y negro.

—No. ¡No! Solo, es que, al parecer… ¿la verdad? No sé —dije resignada.

—Toma, bebe esto —dijo Edward pasándome su taza de café—. Te prometo que te ayudara.

Y así fue, Edward no me consoló como hacía antes (y me sentí bien, ya que esto me haría más fuerte), pero el café hizo lo suyo.

—Gracias.

Nos quedamos allí sentados hasta que amaneció. Edward miro el reloj de la pared y me dijo que debíamos irnos.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer? —pregunte. Eran las 6 y pico de la mañana.

—Ya sabes, hoy salimos de vacaciones.

—Oh —suspire.

Mire hacia la calle por la ventana preocupada, mientras Edward pagaba la cuenta, sabiendo que cuando él se fuera, yo estaría enfrentándome al problema, sin estar prepara, ni consolada.

—No tienes porque matarte pensando en ello, si no querías, no importa las circunstancias, está bien, porque tú lo decidiste así.

—Gracias —dije, pero aun, no estaba preparada.

Sentí como Edward me miraba, pero no quite la vista de la calle ni de los pensamientos.

—Tengo una idea —dijo Edward haciendo que le prestara atención.

—¿Si?

—Ven conmigo… digo con nosotros, a pasar el verano. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para pensar y te aseguro que el mar te ayudara —dijo tomando el recibo que la camarera le traía junto con su tarjeta—. A mí me ha ayudado antes: el olor a sal, el batir de las olas, la arena enterrando los dedos de tus pies. Es como con el café —apunto y no dude lo que hice después.

Tome el recibo de la cuenta y no me importo que el recibo marcara la hora de nuestra compra o que el nombre de Edward y su número de tarjeta estuvieran en el. La camarera me prestó un bolígrafo y garabatee como pude, sin importarme en lo que él pensaría al ver esas típicas palabras de mal culebrón.

.

.

Ian:

Me voy de vacaciones con Edward y Alice.

Lo siento, no eres tú, soy yo. No es que no funcione, es que siento que las cosas van demasiado rápido. Lamento haberte llevado hasta ese punto.

No estoy terminado contigo, solo necesito procesar todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

Te llamare.

Nuevamente: lo siento.

...............................................................................................................................................................Bella S.

PD:

_El amor también es sufrimiento._

_._

_.  
_

—¿Por qué escribiste eso al final de la nota? —pregunto Edward.

—No me preguntes, no lo sé, solo lo escribí…, porque fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Por favor vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de haberle dejado aquella nota en el parabrisas del carro.

No tuve que pedírselo dos veces, Edward arranco el Volvo y salimos de allí.

* * *

**Bueno a mi pensar a algunas lectoras no le va a gustar esta capitulo, pero el proximo viene lleno de emociones fuertes, y mas ahora que Bella se ha ido de vaciones con Edward y ha dejado a Ian varado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**PD:**

**A las que pensaron que iba a dejar la historia inconclusa, eso jamas!!!!, es solo que la universidad me tiene agarrada de los pelos...**

**Bye besos y abrazos para todas y tal vez para algunos jajaja bye!!!**


	19. Nota mental de los recuerdos IX

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

* * *

"_**Nota mental de los recuerdos**__** IX"**_

.

._**  
**_

Al parecer por el tiempo que habíamos durado Bella y yo sin pasar más de dos palabras, yo no la merecía, pero tampoco el idiota ese de Ian.

Ella se había rehusado a entregarse a él,

solo porque _había recordado lo que yo_ _le había dicho._

Yo estaba que echaba chispas de la felicidad tan solo de verla dormida a mi lado en el Volvo, sabiendo que ella pasaría el verano conmigo y que tendría una oportunidad de demostrarle que yo podía ser su pareja potencial, que no todo entre nosotros eran consuelos y peleas.

Que podía refugiarse en mí, en _otras _maneras más, que solo abrazos y palabras.

.

.

* * *

**Ya saben 'Eduquen con el ejemplo' y dejen Reviews y apoyenme y sean buenas conmigo ya que yo soy buena con ustedes al publicarle de a dos capitulos.... otra cosa ya casi estamos llegado al climax y al final....**

**Nos leemos ...besos y abrazos.**


	20. Capítulo 11: Hormonal summer

Ya sé que dure un tiempo ausente y quiero pedirles perdón, pero eso no quita que cuando publique y no dejen **_Reviews _**las amenace con que **Barney las arrastre a un mundo donde no exista Edward Cullen, ni el internet **y créanme cuando les digo que yo pase por eso… SIN INTERNET! Pueden creerlo, solo con el miserable internet de mi celular que no me dejaba entrar a muchos sitios. :-(

Algo más… LAS ACTUALIZACIONES VOLVERAN A SER POR SEMANA!

Porque gracias a DIos! Ya tengo internet y la historia ya va avanzada....

mañana publicare las notas mentales y desde el fin de semana en adelante comenzaran las actualizaciones semanales....

Besos y nos leemos

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

.

_**Hormonal Summer.**_

._  
_

—Vamos —dijo moviendo su cabeza en dirección a la puerta y tomándome por los brazos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Te diré la verdad: estoy cansado de verte tirada en el sofá, solo saliendo si te lo pedimos y sin sonreír.

—Pero, si fuiste tú, quien me ofreció venir y yo solo dije que sí —me defendí ofendida.

—Exacto, no has hecho nada más que decir que sí, aunque no quieras, es como si estuvieras arrepentida de haber dicho que no a _algo_.

No estaba arrepentida exactamente, más bien me sentía un poco intrigada, si amaba a Ian ¿por qué no podía estar con él?, ¿por qué no podía decírselo?

¡Ian era mi novio, éramos personas adultas y yo…! ¿Por qué no podía entregarme a él, como toda chica normal? _¿A qué demonios estaba atada? _Se suponía que este verano sería el mejor de mi vida: solo él y yo, como dos enamorados, pero tuve miedo de entregarme a la persona incorrecta, pero si no lo hacía ¿Cómo sabría cual sería la correcta?

¿Por qué no me sentía llena?, ¿Por qué estaba vacía? Era como aquella noche, cuando Jacob se había ido y se había _llevado_ algo de mí, estaba incompleta, estaba medio llena, ósea medio _vacía_.

Pero no era por Jacob por quien dudaba, ya lo había superado.

Mire a Edward y las dudas crecieron hasta nublar mi pensamientos.

—¡Basta! —grite, poniéndome las manos a ambas orejas.

—¡Guou, guou! Ya me detendré —dijo reduciendo la marcha del Volvo.

—¡No, no, no! Lo siento —dije como loca frenética.

Edward se detuvo a un lado de la calle y sin previo aviso estalle a llorar aun mirándolo. Él me observo hasta que pude controlarme, eso fue extraño: que no se lanzara a mí, para consolarme, pero aun así, tampoco lo había hecho en la cafetería.

¿Qué ironía?

Yo misma me había propuesto que fuera así y al parecer había cosechado frutos.

—¿Ya? —pregunto.

Me dolió la frialdad de aquellas palabras.

—Sí —suspire agachando la cabeza.

Y entonces escuche como se desabrochaba el cinturón y antes de poder subir la cabeza, sentí el calor de su cuerpo y su frugal aroma a naranjas frescas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo resistirme a verte llorar sin que surja de mí el deseo de protegerte —dijo mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda.

Me sentí más que mejor al escuchar aquellas palabras y sentir aquel calor humano, esto era mejor que el café amargo.

Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y con sus pulgares limpio el resto de las lágrimas que me quedaban en el rostro y en el alma.

'Hasta ahora' escuche en un rincón de mi cabeza.

Cállate –pensé. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Me incline un poco hacia delante sin haberlo pensado. Edward se retrajo y me sonrió, dejándome hay en un intento patético de "algo", mientras ponía el Jeep en marcha otra vez.

¿Qué fue eso?

—Señorita Swan, hemos llegado —me dijo Edward.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunte escéptica.

Vi el gran lago que se extendía bajo mis pies y cuando digo bajo es bajo mis pies. Estábamos en una especie de cañón redondo, donde al fondo había un gran lago y por su color pude deducir que era muy profundo a pesar de la altura a la que nos encontrábamos.

—Bueno, te has quejado toda la tarde del calor y no sé que más y no has querido entrar a la playa porque dices que la sal aumenta el calor y esas tontas cosas de chicas.

—Es que hace calor —le dije y me pase la mano por la frente para limpiarme de su camiseta.

—¿A que es terrorífico, saltar desde esta altura? —dijo.

—¡Oh no! No esperaras que salte —dije retrocediendo par de pasos.

—No tengas miedo —dijo Edward tomándome por la cintura y poniéndome justo hasta al borde del cañón—. Si te sirve de consuelo saltare contigo —hice una mueca ante la idea—, bueno o si quieres salto yo primero.

Edward me soltó y se dispuso a saltar.

—¡No, espera! Está bien saltaremos juntos —una gran sonrisa de extendió por su rostro—. Solo hay un problema.

—¿Cual? —me pregunto al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su camiseta.

—Solo tengo este cambio de ropa.

—Quítatela —dijo con picardía.

Eso fue extraño y nuevo… _y algo más._

—¿¡Edward! —le reproche, pero al mismo tiempo le daba una sonrisa.

—¡Dios! —dijo trabando los ojos—. Bella que esto no te sorprenda, soy un hombre —articulo esto último despacio—, y alguna vez tienes que darte cuenta. No puedo comportarte como una chica si tengo un… dejémoslo ahí. Toma ponte esto —dijo y me paso su camiseta.

Bueno, si lo sabía, pero él nunca se comportaba grosero, bueno, solo cuando peleábamos, pero siempre en una manera controlada, no lasciva.

Fui hasta detrás de unos árboles y comencé a desvestirme hasta que quede en ropa interior y luego me vestí con la camiseta de Edward. Antes de ir hasta él, no pude evitar olerla. Su olor frugal era algo inexplicable, ligero y dulce a la vez.

Edward me sonrió como nunca al verme salir de entre los árboles y nos lanzamos al cañón hasta caer en el lago.

Nadamos por horas y sí, como yo había predicho era tan profundo que me daba miedo nadar sola. Edward no se separo de mí ni un solo momento, siempre sosteniéndome por la cintura –cosa que me hacía sentir extraña, pero en un aspecto positivo– y algunos pensamientos agobiaron mi mente nuevamente:

¿Por qué las mujeres cuando pelean con sus novios se dejan llevar por cualquier cosa? Y luego viene el engaño y después la mentira, después el _in fraganti_ y después 'por favor no me dejes', 'perdóname, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer', el llanto y el adiós.

Con la mano me di par de veces en la frente intentando acomodar mis ideas, pero fue peor. Dentro de mí comenzó a desatarse una refriega sin que yo pudiera comprender el motivo de aquella.

Antes de que callera en lleno la tarde Edward me dijo que quería mostrarme algo más. Salimos del lago y caminamos un gran tramo de rocas arriba para llegar hasta el Volvo.

—Te enseñare un lugar que me ha ayudado mucho —dijo al volante, cuando pregunte a dónde íbamos.

Edward se parqueo en el arden de la carretera y me dijo que lo siguiera, al llegar hasta él, tomo mi mano y me adentro en la maleza. Caminamos mucho hasta llegar a una playa escondida.

Era hermosa.

—¡Qué suerte, hemos llegado a tiempo! —dijo señalando hacia el sol.

Este se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y parecía como si se adentrase en el agua y al hacer contacto con esta, era como si el sol se fuera derritiendo, formando un espejismo color oro de aspecto hirviente.

—¡Dios, Edward que hermoso atardecer! —le dije con ojos abiertos como platos, mientras mis manos cubrían mis labios que habían tomado la forma de la 'O'.

Nos quedamos allí, hasta que el horizonte se fue desdibujando en colores desde las gamas del rojo naranja, hasta el negro noche.

—Vamos —dijo poniéndome en pie de donde nos habíamos sentado, y casi en la orilla de la playa nos detuvimos—. Entierra los pies en la arena.

Hice lo que Edward me pidió. La arena estaba algo fría, así que hice algunas muecas. Edward soltó mi mano y se puso justo detrás de mí, deslizo la goma de mi coleta hasta deshacerla, alboroto mi cabello y lo que dijo después me sorprendió:

—Ahora quiero que grites, por todo lo que te atormenta.

—¿Qué? —pregunte con una sonrisa en mis labios de confusión.

—Vamos hazlo, te prometo que será mucho, pero mucho mejor que el café.

Sonreí, pero lo hice.

Grite por todo: por el amor, por los estudios, por el pasado, por el futuro, hasta por el presente; hasta que mi garganta no pudo más y me quede sin aire.

—¿A qué se siente bien?

Me analice interiormente, y sí se había sentido bien, era mejor que desahogarse en palabras o estrellar cosas.

Edward grito a mi lado hasta que no pudimos más.

Comenzó a carcajearse, y yo me sentía con menos carga, ya no había tanto peso dentro mí.

Nos sentamos con la garganta adolorida justo donde estábamos en pie, con las olas acariciando levemente la punta de nuestros dedos.

Hablamos de muchas cosas sin sentido esa noche.

—¿Edward? —dude.

Habíamos tenido demasiado contacto, se suponía que esto no sería así. Se suponía que él no podía ayudarme, se suponía que no podía aferrarme y ahora estaba como los cangrejos: caminando para atrás, pero es que se sentía tan bien tener a alguien _ahí_, junto a ti, luchando por ti para sacarte fuera de la angustia.

—¿Si, Bella? —dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano, mientras entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Sonreí

—¿De qué te desahogas? —mi voz se oía horrible, después de tanto gritar.

Él se tenso levemente y luego retiro su mano de la mía, para rascarse la cabeza, mientras hacia una mueca que denotaba duda.

—De todo —generalizo en un suspiro.

—¿Cómo… que? —insistí.

Edward llevo su mano hasta su cabello de capaz desiguales con gesto pensativo.

—Creo, que más que nada, por el tonto rollo del amor.

Me reí.

—¿Tú? ¿Enamorado? —reí más fuerte y él se torno enojado—. Creí que eras un playboy, me has decepcionado —bromee.

—Mejor vámonos —dijo poniéndose en pie con gesto ofendido.

Ya en el Volvo no pude dejar el tema así, como así.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—¿Cómo hago el qué? —dijo sonriéndome sin quitar la vista del parabrisas y rozar su mano con la mía, mientras la ponía en la palanca de freno.

Hacerme sentir tan viva, después del caos –pensé, al sentir como mi corazón se desbocaba por aquel rose.

—Bueno, ya sabes, no enamorarte, ¿ser un total playboy?

—Creí que te había dicho que estaba enamorado —dijo estacionando el carro frente a la casa de playa.

—Sí, pero yo no te creí. Así que, ¿estás enamorado? —dije acomodándome en el asiento del copiloto para verle mejor el semblante.

—Ya lo sabes —dijo tomando la llave del contacto.

—Y… ¿Cómo es ella? —pregunte algo recelosa a su respuesta.

—Es preciosa, muy inteligente y… —dudo al final.

—¿y? —presione.

—Y está ocupada —finalizo saliendo del Volvo.

Yo salí detrás de él, esto no se iba a quedar así.

—¿Ocupada? —insistí.

—Está en una relación, seria… se podría decir —aclaro haciendo una mueca y jugando con las llaves.

—Relación seria.

—Sí, ya sabes, de esas de "yo amo a mi novio y no sé qué existes" —dijo mirándome divertido.

—¡Oye! ¡Te estás mofando de mí! —dije y me golpeo el rojo al caer en mis propias palabras.

—No. Acuérdate que estamos hablando de una chica diferente a ti —agrego atropelladamente y yo volví a mi color original.

—¿Por qué no te haces notar? Ya sabes que ella se dé cuenta que estas ahí.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto de análisis, mientras jugaba con su llavero de carabelas.

—Ella sabe que estoy ahí, es solo que…—dudo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ese era un gesto de nerviosismo en él—, ella sabe que estoy ahí, solo que… se niega a sus sentimientos por mí.

—Oh —fue todo lo que articule—. Ella no sabe lo que se está perdiendo —le dije en consuelo.

—Sí, fuera bueno que ella te escuchara.

No pregunte nada más esa noche. Al llegar a la casa, casi todos estaban dormidos. Edward se despidió de mí en la entrada de mi dormitorio.

Al entrar en la oscuridad una pequeña luz, arriba de la mesa de noche atrajo mi atención. Camine hasta ella y era mi teléfono móvil.

No lo había tocado –o recordado–, desde que había puesto un pie en la playa. Lo tome titubeante y al ver la pantalla, esta decía que tenía 64 llamadas perdidas y 27 mensajes de texto.

Ahogue un grito, cerrando mis labios abruptamente y por equivocación le di a la tecla que activaba el comando de "ver". La primera palabra que pude distinguir fue el nombre de mi novio.

El teléfono móvil comenzó sonar en mi mano y por miedo lo deje caer.

Estaba asustada, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que no me había acordado de llamarle porque había pasado los días lamentándome? o ¿que hoy había pasado un día maravilloso lanzándome desde un cañón y viendo una puesta de sol con Edward?

No, eso jamás.

Mi teléfono móvil dejo de sonar y lo tome del suelo, al ver la pantalla me alivie, era mi madre quien llamaba.

La llame de regreso y quedamos en juntarnos dentro de unos días, ella pregunto como de costumbre por (su) Edward y yo le dije que estaba bien.

Los próximos días antes de ver a mi madre, Edward y yo no las pasamos de un lado para otro. No dejaba de reír, hasta me dolían las mejillas y el estomago. Nunca en mi vida había reído tanto o disfrutado tanto de cosas tan pequeñas, como comer helado o intentar patear una lata.

—¡Hola chicos! Los estábamos esperando —nos anuncio Rose al pasar el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Para qué? —pregunte agotada de aquella tarde.

—Bueno, hoy hemos decidido hacer una fogata a la orilla de la playa.

—Sí, y lo mejor de todo es que hemos traído las guitarras —dijo Emmett eufórico, mirando por arriba de mi cabeza.

—¡Vamos a cantar! —grito Alice, lanzándose a los brazos de Edward.

—Oh… —oí a Edward detrás mí, suspirar en quejido.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte, al voltearme y ver su cara de agobio.

—Saben tengo mucho sueño…

—¿A dónde vas Eddy? —preguntaron Alice y Emmett al mismo tiempo; me recordó a la primera vez que vi a Alice.

Estábamos sentados todos alrededor de la pequeña fogata. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward y yo; el mar se veía negro, pero tan negro, que si te parabas a la orilla de seguro tuvieras la alucinación de estar frente a una gran abertura sin fin (claro quitando las olas).

Alice tenía una pequeña pandereta en las manos, Emmett tenía un bote de algo que usaba como tambor y tanto Edward como Jasper tenían guitarras acústicas.

Nunca lo hubiese imaginado por mi misma de no verlo: Edward tocaba la guitarra y cantaba.

—Pensé que solo sabias como abrir a las personas y sacarles sus órganos.

—Sí lo sé, el problema es que pagan más en el mercado negro de órganos que de músico en una taberna —me dijo a modo de broma mientras me sonreía.

Rosalie comenzó a tararear y los muchachos la imitaron en su tarareo con las cuerdas de las guitarras y cuando le tomaron el ritmo, Rosalie comenzó a cantar y Emmett le dedico una mirada extraña pero comenzó a golpear el bote al ritmo del timbre de voz de ella; yo no sabía cantar, mucho menos tararear, así que solo observaba todo lo que me rodeaba con una gran sonrisa de excitación en los labios, que poco después desapareció.

El rostro de Rosalie comenzó a brillar a la luz de la fogata, como si estuviera mojado y entendí que estaba llorando, mientras cantaba con rabia, y el sonido que salía de aquellas guitarras era como látigos lacerantes.

Ella cantaba sobre las personas que rodeaban a una chica, bajaban su cabeza ante ella y la veían maravillados, las personas creían que por solo ser hermosa no tenía defectos. Todos la amaban, ella no tenía defectos, pero en realidad ella estaba fingiendo: ella no quería nada esto. Su vida era una mentira, sus sueños un mundo paralelo. Ella, en sí misma no era real.

Mi corazón comenzó a latirme fuertemente y también llore. No por la letra, sino por el rostro sombrío y descompuesto en dolor de Rosalie.

Rosalie cada vez más dejaba de armonizar su voz y cantaba gritando en rabia. Emmett soltó el bote y tomo a Rosalie de los hombros, cuando vio que se le ahogaba la voz cada vez que intentaba cantar entre sollozos y después se desmayo en sus brazos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le pregunte a Edward bajito, cuando Emmett se llevo a Rosalie a la casa.

—Su nueva canción —respondió quedamente.

Nadie dijo nada.

Alice rompió el silencio y comenzó a cantar canciones navideñas junto con Jasper, yo me quede pensativa mirando las huellas de la arena que habían dejado los pies de Emmett.

_Ella_ era ella.

La chica de una vida de mentira.

—¡Hey! Alice cállate, quiero despertar sin resaca mañana —dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras Alice le sacaba la lengua.

Edward comenzó a deslizar sus dedos, por las cuerdas de la guitarra y todo se armonizo a mí alrededor, con aquel cambio drástico de escena. Edward comenzó a tararear, para luego entrar a la letra de la canción:

_Desdeñosa…_

_Siempre y cuando sea hacia mí._

_Amar nunca ha sido tu fuerte, pero sí sufrir._

_¿Por qué no puedes amarme?_

_¿Por qué prefieres sufrir?_

_Quiero que pienses en mí como hombre._

_Y te prometo que no te hare sufrir._

_¿Por qué me tienes así?_

_¿Por qué cuando te vas, no te largas y ya?_

_Siempre tú._

_¿Por qué siempre así?_

_Con tus ojos refulgentes del pasado._

_Siempre estas al asecho de que me decida a seguir…_

_Y vuelves a entrar aquí._

_¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?_

_¿Por qué no puedes ser para mí?_

_Mírame._

_Si me miras te prometo que nunca me iré de aquí._

_Nunca me he ido._

_Ni siquiera, cuando te olvidas de mí._

Mi pecho se oprimió, al darme cuenta que aquella canción encajaba con la conversación que habíamos tenido el día del atardecer. Él no solo cantaba, sino que parecía desahogarse con cada nota y palabra.

Al terminar Edward clavo su vista profundamente en las llamas inquietas de la fogata.

—Todos siempre escondemos algún perfil —dijo y por un momento fugas Edward dirigió su mirada a Alice—. No es tan divertido cuando sabes todo de una persona —Edward se inclino hacia mí, hasta casi rosar sus labios con mi oreja para luego susurrar: —Es más divertido cuando se sospechan cosas —su tono suave, casi insinuante me hizo estremece.

—Oh —fue todo lo que me salió y mi rostro se torno colorado ante ese acercamiento tan poco inusual en nosotros.

No sabía porque me decía aquello, pero para él tenía algún significado, del cual no quise saber.

—Nadie dice lo que piensa... y eso es lo más interesante: descubrir lo que ocultamos.

Por algún instinto –desconocido para mí–, cerré los ojos mientras su aliento cálido rozaba mi oreja.

Esa noche casi amanecimos hasta el alba, Edward me enseño como tocar algunas notas en la guitarra y cada vez que me tocaba para corregir la posición de mis dedos, mi rostro ardía y mi corazón se desbocaba.

* * *

Que no se les olviden dejen **REVIEWS**

Besos y nos leemos en mañana....

bye ;P

_**OH YEA! VOLVIO DARKLADY2811 PARA LAS QUE NO LO CREIAN!**_


	21. Nota mental de los recuerdos XI

_**Nota:**_

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephany Meyer....**

** por otra parte la historia si es _original mia...mia;_**

** yo solo me dedico hacer volar mi imaginacion con los actores ej: Robert Pattinson y su nombre de tanta fama_ Edward Cullen._**

**;P**

* * *

"_**Nota mental de los recuerdos X"**_

_Descubrir lo que ocultamos._

Toda mi vida era un secreto.

Lo único verdadero en mí, era lo que sentía por Bella,

Alice era parte de mi secreto, así que ella no contaba.

Secretos, mentiras y más secretos; eso era lo único que le podía ofrecer a Isabella.

También podía darle toda mi vida, pero era un secreto, un timo, una mentira.

Y ella merecía más que eso.

Pero por más que quisiese ofrecerlo lo mejor, siempre sería una mentira.

* * *

**Recuerden dejar Reviews**

Y gracias por seguirme, se lo digo principal mente a las que dejaron reviews.

Otra cosa:

Pasen por mi Profile... que esta actualizado...

;P


	22. Cap 12: Evaciones vs Lo inevitable

_**Todos los personajes son propiedad de S.M. pero le voy a poner una demanda alegando que Edward tiene que ser de todas!**_

**El capi lo he cortado a la mitad, porque es el primer capitulo que escribo con más de 5,500 palabras... así que disfrutenlo!**

**Aquí mujeres hembras lo que todas esperabamos!**

**Hasta yo lo esperaba!**

**

* * *

**

_**I love Edward Cullen **_

* * *

Capítulo 12:

_**Evasiones**_

_**vs**_

_**Lo inevitable**_

Una canción.

Me sentía sumergida en la calima pesada de mis parpados a causa del calor sofocante.

La canción seguía sonando, incesante e insistente, y como si aquello fuera un acto automático programado en mí, levante la mano y tome mi teléfono móvil.

—¿Aló? —susurre con voz pastosa aun sin percatarme de lo que estaba haciendo.

Nada.

Me exaspere, la noche anterior no había dormido bien con todas las emociones y las "sorpresas" que halle de regreso a la casa de mi madre.

—¿Aló? —volví a preguntar. Quería hablar más duro, pero algo en mi garganta me ahogaba, como si quisiera ahogar mis palabras.

—¿Cómo estás? —susurro en el mismo tono que yo.

Y como si todo hubiese tomado un vuelco drástico, la calima se despojo de mis parpados y comprendí que tenía el teléfono móvil en mis manos y que había contestado la llamada sin siquiera revisar el identificador de llamadas.

Quería decirle que estaba bien, pero ¿cómo?, si su llamada me había alterado más de lo de anoche, ¿cómo decirle que me encontraba bien?

No dije nada, solo me concentre en su respiración y acompase la mía al ritmo de la suya.

—Lamen… lamento llamarte, se que dijiste que me llamarías, pero… —suspiro al otro lado de la línea—, solo llame para escuchar tu voz.

Me quede con el teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, esperando algo más, pero no por parte de Ian, sino por parte mía.

Suspire no muy aliviada.

—Vuelve pronto Bells —y la línea se corto.

Sentí una opresión y me gire en la cama poniéndome bocarriba y aun con el aparato pegado a la oreja musite un 'Lo siento' y retire el aparato sin línea de mi oreja con todo el cuidado del mundo y lo deposite en la mesita de noche. Mis movimientos eran lentos y protectores, como si quiera perpetuar ese "Lo siento" en la línea muerta y que llegara a sus oídos.

No, eso nunca pasaría.

Y sentí que me ahogaba, pero, ¿en qué?

Allí estaba la respuesta, deslizándose por mi mejilla de costado hacia el 'Trago' de mi oreja y callando en la 'Concha' de esta, como una Presa repleta de agua a punto de explotar por no soportar la crecida. Quise reprimir las lágrimas, pero si no lloraba, estaba segura que me ahogaría.

Deje que las paredes se rompieran y con ellas, todo lo que me estaba aplastando hasta ahogarme.

Quería volver a la calima, pero el cansancio no me vencía y los pensamientos se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, hasta que la realidad, me emergió, por sí misma.

Toda mi perspectiva de la vida había amainado. No sabía lo que tenia y mucho menos lo que quería.

Hace mucho me habían hecho daño…

No.

Hace mucho, yo, me había hecho daño, queriendo aferrarme a una persona que me había advertido innumerable de veces que algún día partiría. No porque no me amara. No era su culpa que ahora estuviera en esta encrucijada de mi vida, no era su culpa que Edward pagara las consecuencias de su partida como si él hubiese partido, era mi culpa. Pero mucho menos, era culpa de Ian.

Sí, yo me había hecho daño, pero hasta ahora, solo me concentraba en el daño que había instigado hacia mi propia persona, culpando a los demás por una pena que me invadía, que yo misma me había vestido con ella.

Estaba ciega, no quería ver…

No quería ver, el daño que infligía en las personas que me amaban, no quería ver como se preocupaban por mí, no quería ver, simplemente: no quería y no lo hacía.

Gire de costado en la cama, aun con la vista en el aparato, mirándolo fijamente, como si en cualquier momento sonaría y Ian me fuera a decir que también lo sentía.

No, no llamaría y aunque llamara, yo no le contestaría. Había rehuido a todo tipo de contacto desde hace noches atrás con él, pero la noche anterior me hacia rehuirle más…

_Edward cantaba en dúo con el estéreo…_

_La brisa húmeda y calurosa entraba a tiendas llenas por la ventanilla…_

_Él me hacía reír… me sentía tan viva a su lado, pero aquello me causaba espina. Estar riendo con él, mientras Ian esperaba que volviera, sin imaginarse que al yo volver, todo acabaría._

_Suspire al tiempo que dejaba de reír._

_Edward puso su atención en mí, al dejar de escuchar abruptamente mi risa._

_Le sonreí para que no se preocupara, pero la sonrisa no llego a rozar mis sentimientos, solo era un embozo _muy_ sobre puesto a lo que de verdad sentía._

_Mire al frente, no podía prolongar aquel velo de felicidad mucho tiempo sobre mi rostro._

_La luz roja del semáforo nos hizo parada._

_Suspire. Quería llegar a casa lo antes posible y encerrarme en mi habitación y ya no tener que fingir más. _

_Solo faltaban par de calles para llegar a la nuestra. Escuche el sonido de un cinturón al desabrocharse y observé como Edward subía el freno de mano._

—_¿Qué hac…?_

—_Shhhh…—me silencio, poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios, para que callara._

_Tomo mi mentón con dulzura y la otra mano la deposito en mi cabello._

_Sus labios entonaron una canción que ahogó tono sonido existente a nuestro alrededor, atrapándome en su burbuja y más que nada en sus ojos con ese maravilloso brillo tostados._

_Desdeñosa…_

_Siempre y cuando sea hacia mí._

_Amar nunca ha sido tu fuerte, pero sí sufrir._

_¿Por qué no puedes amarme?_

_¿Por qué prefieres sufrir?_

_Quiero que pienses en mí como hombre._

_Y te prometo que no te hare sufrir._

_Mi corazón se volvió esquizofrénico y como si estuviera al revés la sangre se acumulo en mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir mareada y fuera de mi persona._

_Aquella chica por la que Edward suspiraba era, era…_

_Ella, era yo._

_La distancia entre nosotros era escasa y no podía zafarme de su agarre y aunque quisiera, tampoco trataría._

_Algo nuevo… no, algo que siempre desde _muy _siempre, había tratado de no sentir se reventó: empandando las paredes de mi persona y sin vuelta atrás. _

_Él solo me observaba sin saber lo que estaba produciendo en mí. El semáforo de lo más seguro había pasado a rojo otra vez y tal vez varias veces más de las que a nosotros nos importaba. Estábamos a medio de la calle, con el Volvo en neutro, pero eso tampoco importaba, no habían mas autos a los alrededores, solo éramos _él y yo.

_Él y yo —pensé, y mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo._

_No sé si fue por impulso, desesperación, el calor del verano haciendo sudar mi cuerpo o las locas hormonas del verano tocando a mi puerta todo este tiempo, pero lo bese._

_Él no estaba sorprendido, Edward lo estaba deseando. La calidez de su aliento irrumpió en mi boca mientras mis labios se desleían con el contacto de su lengua._

_Nos besamos._

_Nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho y aunque nunca nos habíamos besado, sabía que nunca habíamos besado a otras personas así._

_Quería dejar la mente nula a todo tipo de raciocinio, pero por otra parte yo misma me batalla._

_*No puedes besarlo, es tu amigo. ¡Es _su_ amigo!* —decía la parte razonable._

_**!Cállate! Siempre supiste que esto pasaría** —decía la parte que movía mi corazón._

_*¿Y qué pasa con él otro? Eso es traición* —apunto depravadamente con un tono de júbilo al saber que casi estaba ganando._

_**¿Por qué no quieres que ella sea feliz? ¿Qué te pasa que no puedes verla llena de vida? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¡Cállate! Él la ama, siempre lo ha hecho y lo sabes.**_

_Pude ver como la 'yo que movía al corazón' suspiraba y se ponía de rodillas, al darse cuenta que la 'yo de la razón' podía destruir aquel momento, ganando por arriba de todo._

_**Por favor —suplico de rodillas—, deja que seamos felices, te prometo que hasta tú lo serás.**_

_La 'yo de la razón' se cruzo de brazos irascible por lo que había dicho mi otra yo._

_**Tú sufrirás _todo_ si él nos hace daño y te aseguro que te hare pasar un sopor de agonía** —sentencio mi 'yo de la razón' y se esfumo dejando sola a la 'yo del corazón'._

_Esta se irguió en pie orgullosa y me guiño el ojo mientras me alzaba los pulgares en acción de aprobación y desaparecía._

_El beso se acrecentó entre nosotros y Edward sin despegar nuestras bocas me despojo del cinturón de seguridad, acercándome más a él. Nos besábamos como si estuviéramos hambrientos, como si hubiésemos explotado y ya no aguantáramos más._

_Todo mi cuerpo ronroneaba de alborozo, al sentirlo cada vez más cerca de mí: sentir sus manos en mi espada y mi nuca y por partes de mi cuerpo que pensé que estaban muertas en percepción: de sentir, de tocar. _

_En ese beso habían demasiados sentimientos transmitidos y esta vez no tuve el deseo de vomitar como me había sentido con Ian, esto, era amor de verdad y Edward no necesitaba decírmelo para saberlo._

_Traición —susurro la parte razonable._

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

_Me despegue de Edward y salí por la puerta del Volvo._

_Esto estaba mal, yo no podía hacerle aquello a Ian._

_Corrí a casa, mientras Edward me pisaba los talones en el Volvo, tocando la bocina como loco atascado en el transito. Al llegar al camino de daba al porche de la casa de mi madre, Edward salió del Volvo y me tomo por el brazo, no voltee a verle. No podía, no, no por Ian._

—_Que Renee no se entere de esto —dije y me zafé de su agarre._

_Edward profirió un sonido de disgusto y reproche, pero yo ya estaba dentro de la casa, mi madre nos esperaba y todo el asunto se ahogo entre bienvenidas y abrazos._

Me agite ante el recuerdo y mi corazón casi salió volando por mi garganta.

La noche anterior al llegar a casa Edward busco todas las maneras de hablar conmigo y yo solo lo evitaba. Le busque conversación a mi madre de cualquier cosa y siempre andaba detrás de ella pisándole los talones. Edward no durmió aquí, y estaba segura que había sido por mi rechazo.

Ahora las cosas se estaban enredando en un lio que no sabía cómo desatar y aquello no era lo peor, lo peor había sido cuando mi madre había dicho que se iba a casar.

Yo no estaba triste por eso, habíamos conocido al Dr. Carlisle Masen en la cena sorpresa que nos tenía mi madre.

Dr. Carlisle Masen: Psicólogo de Familias especializado en la depresión, de 45 años edad (pero con apariencia jovial como la de mi madre), divorciado, dos hijos: Emily Masen y Josh Masen de 19 y 22 años. Se dejo de su esposa porque ya no sentía amor, solo amistad y gratitud por sus hijos y más cosas que no recordaba. Yo no había indagado nada. Edward llevo todo el interrogatorio, llego un momento en que el Dr. Carlisle Masen le regaño en broma a mi madre por no haberle dicho que tenía un hijo tan celoso, esta le aclaro que no era su hijo y el Dr. preguntó si era el nuero receloso. Edward se envaro en la silla al escuchar aquello y yo me encogí en la silla, roja como un tomate cuando mi madre le respondió que eso fuera lo que ella más quisiera en el mundo.

Cuando el Dr. Carlisle Masen partió, mi madre me dejo sola en la sala de estar y fue a lavar los platos. Me recosté en lleno del sofá y Edward se sentó frente a mí en la mesa de centro. No lo estaba mirando, pero no pude soportar como él me observaba, sabía que pedía a gritos una oportunidad para hablar, pero yo no me sentía preparada para tocar ese tema.

Me duche y me vestí con un vestido azul turquesa de coctel en tirantes _leeveless _alrededor de mi cuello. No estaba de humor para la fiesta que haría mi madre, gracias a Dios había dejado ropa en mi recamara y no me la había llevado toda a la universidad. Me sentí pastosa, lenta, así que supuse que ese día no sería una buena opción llevar zapatillas de tacón. Rebusque en mi maleta y en mi armario por unos zapatos de tacón llano hasta dar con unas ballerinas negras en satén, al igual que la tela del vestido. Puse lo más mínimo de maquillaje y recogí mi pelo en una cola alta dejándome el flequillo de lado.

Baje pisando fuerte los escalones hasta la cocina, me había levantado tarde y al entrar a la cocina mi madre tenía un sinfín de platos gourmets sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Te importa mucho lo que piense su familia —dije mientras bostezaba.

—¡Cariño me voy a casar! —chillo como si se hubiese sorprendido sobre aquella noticia.

Yo tabre los ojos, mi madre nunca cambiaria: tan jovial. Antes de salir de la cocina y ponerme a decorar el jardín tome un bocadillo.

—¿Esto te molesta cariño? —pregunto, haciendo que me atragantara.

Tosí y tuve que beber agua antes de hablar.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo quiero que seas feliz —le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Tome otro bocadillo y me encamine a la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, tenía que comenzar a decorarlo, suspire, aquello me agobiada.

—Ame a tu padre, pero cariño, el desapareció y no quiero que pienses mal, no podía quedarme toda la eternidad a esperarlo —susurro mi madre al momento que tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

Le sonreí, con la esperanza de hacerle ver que la entendí y le di un beso y un abrazo.

Mi madre lloriqueó un poco al decirme aquello y luego me dio las gracias por entenderla. No estaba molesta, estaba feliz por ella, era solo que me había tomado por sorpresa. No conocía a aquel hombre, pero si mi madre lo había elegido era porque debía ser el mejor para ella. Tuve envidia de ella. Sabía lo que quería, con quien quería estar y yo no.

Salí al jardín y me percate de que ya lo habían arreglado.

Había una gran mesa redonda y muchas sillas, los platos y cubiertos, así como los vasos y servilletas ya estaban puestas. Edward estaba subido en los peldaños de una escalera junto a un gran árbol colocándole luces.

Tenía la parte superior del cuerpo al descubierto y no lo culpaba hacía calor, pero un calor húmedo de ese de cuándo va a llover. Mire al cielo y estaba despejado, ni una sola nube. Era extraño. Dirigí mi vista hacía Edward, me daba la espalda y aun no se había percatado de que estaba allí. Puse mucha atención a su espalda, a sus músculos, como se movían debajo de su piel y recordé la vez que habíamos ido al dispensario. No había marca de nada de lo que había pasado. Fije la vista en su hombro izquierdo, pero tampoco había cardenal alguno. Era como si aquella mancha morada casi negra, nunca hubiese existido.

Edward termino de poner las luces y se dispuso a bajar. Al poner los pies en la grama, sin siquiera voltear me hablo.

—¿Por qué me miras tanto?

Tartamudee.

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí?

—No importa —dijo y se dio la vuelta sonriéndome.

El corazón se me estrujo al ver como se borraba su sonrisa y saber lo que pensaba. No tenía que tener poderes sobre humanos para saber en lo que estaba pensado.

Mi rechazo.

Me puse nerviosa, sabía que este era el momento adecuado para él.

—Sabes mi madre dijo que vayas a cambiarte, ya pronto llegaran —mentí y entre a la casa.

—No importa —susurro cuando pase por el umbral de la puerta y al estar dentro de la cocina corrí escaleras arriba.

Di un portazo, pero no porque estaba molesta, ¿por qué tendría yo que molestarme?

Sí, si estaba molesta.

¡Me odiaba, me odiaba!

Todo el maldito lio que tenía en el corazón, solo era producto de mi estupidez, todo era culpa mía, todo.

Me deslice por la puerta hasta sentarme en el suelo de mi recamara.

Aquello no podría ser peor: Ian me esperaba, sin saber que al volver lo lastimaría, Edward esperaba una conversación sobre algo que ya no podíamos evitar y yo tenía miedo a todo. Tenía miedo de dejar a Ian, él había hecho mucho por mí; tenía miedo de corresponder lo que sentía por Edward, él era _su_ amigo, el amigo de mi ex y aunque le correspondiera, tampoco sabía con exactitud lo que era.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar y me sobresalte.

Me puse en pie y abrí la ventana de la recamara que daba a la calle, descorrí las cortinas y fui por mi teléfono móvil que aun sonaba; con un arranque de ira lance mi teléfono móvil a la calle con toda la rabia posible que pude emplear.

El teléfono móvil dio vueltas en el aire.

Que mi teléfono móvil pagara las consecuencias no era culpa de Ian, jamás seria su culpa, la verdadera culpable era yo, que estaba sumida en un vacio de confusión y como si mi vida no fuera un total desastre el teléfono móvil de despedazo en el capo del Volvo, haciéndole una pequeña abolladura a este y activando la alarma.

Lleve mi mano derecha a mi frente, dándome con esta, después escuche como la puerta de la calle se habría y Edward maldecía. Mordí mi labio inferior.

Después de aquello estaba segura que nada podría ser peor.

Me oculte detrás de la cortina mientras observaba como él inspeccionaba la abolladura y tomaba los restos del teléfono móvil.

Al ver los gestos de su rostro supe el momento exacto en que reconoció las migas del aparato como las mías.

Camine hasta la puerta y le puse seguro, no estaba preparaba para mirarlo a la cara y mucho menos para darle explicaciones. Si lo hacía de un tema pasaríamos a otro y terminaríamos en _ese_ tema.

—Cobarde —me susurre a mí misma.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, Edward y yo los recibíamos, evitaba en todo momento mirarle a los ojos.

Durante una hora completa, todo fue: recibir, saludar, presentar e indicar. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Los pies me dolían y di gracias por tener la gran idea de llevar ballerinas. Edward le indicaba a los primos del Dr. Carlisle Masen donde era la fiesta —porque sí, aquello se había vuelto la fiesta de compromiso, ya no era una cena, era una colosal fiesta, el Doctorcito tenia mas parientes que una familia de conejos, de mi familia solo eran mi madre, Edward y yo—, ya no podía mas, camine a las escaleras que quedaban a un metro de la puerta y me senté en unos de los peldaños.

—¿Cansada? —pregunto en un tono casual.

Asentí con la cabeza evitando el contacto con sus ojos.

Todos estaban en el jardín, mi madre había contratado un par de servers, así que nosotros solo nos dedicábamos a atender la puerta.

Mire el reloj de la pared, ya se había hecho de noche y me estaba muriendo del sueño y del cansancio.

Bostece y Edward me tiro una foto con su teléfono móvil.

—¡Oye! No hagas eso —dije mientras intentaba quitarle el teléfono móvil.

Él muy infantil se reusó a dármelo.

—¡Dámelo! —dije mientras intentaba alcanzarlo por arriba de su cabeza, pero Edward era muy alto—. Ya déjalo —bufe y me senté donde estaba.

Edward fue hacia mí y en el momento que tuve alcance del aparato lo arrebate de sus manos.

—¡Eso es trampa! ¡Tramposa!

Escondí el teléfono móvil en mi espalda y me incline hacia atrás mientras él intentaba quitármelo. Edward subió par de peldaños en la escalera para poder quitármelo, lo empuje y resbalo, cayendo encima de mí. Quede acostada en la escalera, mientras él tenía cada mano a ambos lados de mis hombros. Aquella distancia era corta. Tan corta que estaba segura de lo que él pensaba.

La noche anterior se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente y mi cuerpo ansiaba una repetición carnal de aquel hecho.

Lo arrempuje y me puse en pie, intente subir los escalos, pero Edward me tomo por la cintura bajándome hasta donde él estaba. Intente forcejear y solo conseguí que aplicara más fuerza y me pegara a la puerta bruscamente.

Afuera estaba empezando a lloviznar.

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yop!**_

_**Otra cosa: los Review´s, haganme feliz para y hacerlas felicesssssssssssss...**_

**_Y gracias a todas las que me siguen aun cuando dure tanto sin publicar...gracias de corazon_**...

_**y es por ustedes que le pondre una demanda a Meyer para que Edward se haga publico! ;P**_

**PD:**

**Si en el capi a un nombre k no va me dicen para corregirlo, porque lo estoy publicando rapido, despues les digo el motivo...**


	23. Nota mental de los recuerdos XII

"_**Nota mental de los recuerdos XII"**_

.

._**  
**_

—¿Edward? —susurro Renee mientras salteaba las cebollas para el último platillo que prepararíamos.

—¿Si? —dije sintiéndome extrañado de su cambio de ánimo.

Antes todo había sido risas y bromas sobre su fututo esposo.

—¿Sabes cómo está Bella?

Bella estaba en su recamara, su pregunta no tenia coherencia.

—Ya sabes, si le va bien en la universidad, si le molesta que me case, si… —Renee dudo por un momento, pero después se volteo y me miro a los ojos—… hijo, ¿sabes si ella es feliz?

Suspire, hasta yo mismo me cuestionaba aquello y más después de lo de anoche.

—Eres su madre, creo sabes más que yo —dije con repentino abatimiento y suspire.

—Ella nunca me lo diría, ella nunca me dice nada —se lamento con tristeza.

—No lo sé Renee, no lo sé, ella es muy cerrada.

Hasta yo mismo me cuestiona aquello.

Desde hace un año hasta acá, ella se veía tan excesiva de felicidad que se me había simulada. Nunca me acerque a ella después de esa vez, no podía, la rabia me invadía con solo verla y recordar que él estaba con ella, que él profanaba sus labios. No, si me acercaba a ella terminaríamos discutiendo como siempre y después una noche cuando ya pensaba que la había perdido, llego hasta mi puerta como una flor marchita en busca de agua.

Le di todo de mí en estás vacaciones esperando solo un momento, no quería aprovecharme solo necesitaba un momento de duda en su mirada y ¡SAS! Le demostraría quien era en verdad y lo que sentía.

Nada había salido bien, pero lucharía, ella me había dado un motivo para hacerlo.

Ella me había besado.

* * *

_**Vamos Edward! que ella es tuya!**_

**Vamos chicas animen a Edward con sus**_** REVIEW**_!


	24. Cap 13: Y paso lo inevitable

**hay Dios!**

**Ni siquira sé que decir... solo lean!**

_**Y agarrence el corazon **_

* * *

Capítulo 13:

_**Y paso lo inevitable  
**_

._  
_

Afuera estaba empezando a lloviznar.

…

Lo vi en sus ojos.

Él había intento aplazarlo, quería darme espacio, pero si lo hacía y yo no le decía enloquecería.

Edward me tenía entre la puerta de la calle y su cuerpo, no teníamos contacto físico, pero el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos era muy escaso. Casi no podía respirar y sentía como su respiración, ligeramente caliente, rozaba mi piel, yo solo veía como su pecho se movía bajo su camisa blanca.

Ya no tenía escapatoria estaba entre la espada y la pared (aunque en este caso era decir entre la verdad y la puerta).

Desvié mi mirada.

—Quiero que me digas, qué fue lo que paso para ti en el Volvo —dijo entrecortadamente— Y quiero que me mires, a los ojos cuando lo digas.

No dije nada.

Era cierto, me había pasado toda noche evitando quedarnos a solas y más que nada evitando mirarle a los ojos.

Me apoye contra la puerta depositando todo mi peso sobre esta, mi brazo hizo contacto con algo frio, instintivamente busque con la mirada el objeto frio: la cerradura.

_Entre la verdad y la puerta._

¡La puerta!

Reaccione al instante y como medida desesperada tome y gire la cerradura abriéndola y saliendo por esta, no pude cerrar la puerta detrás mí, solo salí a la calle casi corriendo hacia al Volvo.

No podía decirle la verdad, ni siquiera yo misma la sabia, pero tampoco podía decirle que no sabía. Así que otra vez hui, aunque mi huida no fue muy efectiva.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo tomándome por el brazo cuando iba a abrir el Volvo y me encontré sin las llaves—. ¡Mírame! —grito.

Me jalo del brazo haciéndome girar repentinamente y después tomo mi rostro entre sus manos sujetándolo duramente evitando que me zafara o que pudiera mover mi cabeza, casi haciéndome daño.

—¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué sientes por mí? —rogo con ira— No digas que nada, porque eso beso no pudo ser nada —susurro.

Y como si fuera una niña malcriada a la que van a reprender cerré los ojos fuertemente haciendo el mismo gesto con mis labios, volviéndolos una línea dura.

Edward me beso a pesar de todo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, él tenía los suyos cerrados fuertemente; tome sus manos con las mías intentado zafarme nuevamente, trate de empujarlo, pero nada.

Así que solo lo deje estar.

Lentamente fui aflojando mis labios mientras cerraba mis ojos, deslice mis manos por debajo de sus brazos hacia su espalda abrazándome a él, intentando inconscientemente de disfrutar del momento.

Ya lo había hecho antes, ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba presto a hacer lo que él me pidiera. Él sabía lo que sentía por él, ambos, lo sabíamos, sabíamos lo que sentíamos.

Todas las estúpidas evasiones no servirían de nada, él me amaba y yo a él.

No más pensar en si es correcto o no y si no era correcto, a quién le importaba mientras me hiciera feliz.

Lo siento Ian, pero no puedo mentirme más —pensé.

Edward deslizo una de sus manos a la parte baja de mi espalda, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara como gelatina.

Y después nada.

Abrí los ojos horrorizada.

¡No!

Y en ese momento supe lo que le había hecho pasar la noche anterior al rechazarlo.

Edward me tomo por la mano y me llevo al lado contrario de la calle, lejos de mi casa. Comencé a temblar mientras caminábamos, un rayo hizo explosión surcando el cielo en un relampagueo metálico de color y sonido haciendo que me sobresaltara y gritara; y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que mis temblores eran de frio, estaba empapada porque llovía con una furia sin igual. La fiesta de mi madre se había arruinado. Caminamos hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la casa de Edward.

Edward intento abrirla, pero estaba cerrada.

—¡Maldición, mis llaves! —susurro frustrado.

Quise comentarle que pensaba que aquella casa la habían entregado, pero me quede muda, eran palabrerías sin sentido que dañarían aquel momento tan nuestro.

Me hizo a un lado sin separar nuestras manos y abrió la puerta de una patada, entramos en la casa, él la cerro detrás de nosotros sin soltar mi mano me llevo hasta la mitad del vestíbulo del recibidor parándose en seco sin decir nada, yo tampoco dije nada.

La casa estaba a oscuras, podía oír como la lluvia golpeteaba insistentemente las ventanas de la casa, pero era algo que estaba en segundo plano, ya que a lo que en realidad le prestaba atención eran a las respiraciones desiguales y aceleradas de Edward y aunque la casa estaba a oscuras podía distinguir como los músculos de su espalda bajo la camisa se contraían una y otra vez. No sé porque, pero mirarlo hizo que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a erizarse comenzado desde la parte baja de mi cabeza donde comienza el cuello hasta mis piernas.

Y puedo jurar que el también lo sintió: el ligero estremecimiento de mi mano.

Su mano desprendía calor a pesar de que ambos habíamos estado bajo un aguacero gélido.

—Iré por toallas —dijo separando nuestras manos. Por un momento aquel movimiento tan insignificante me dio miedo.

Edward subió las escaleras detenida y pausadamente, cada par de escalones se detenía pensativo, dubitativo de expresar algo.

—Sea lo que sea necesito que lo digas.

—No hay nada que decir.

Sí, si había que decir, solo que no estaba segura de lo que pasaba dentro de mí.

—No sé si eso sea cierto, pero yo tengo mucho que decir.

Edward bajo las escaleras del mismo modo que las había subido, mirando dubitativo, pude ver el miedo en el fondo de sus ojos, pero aun así al llegar a mí, me tomo con determinación y me beso.

Yo también lo bese. Nuestro beso estaba cargado de tenciones, pero se fue suavizando para después volver a hacerse más profundo y entregado.

Tomo mi cintura con sus manos y me apretó hacia él. Me aferre a su cuello, poniéndome de puntillas. El sabor de su boca era intoxícante, adictivo, dulce, naranja. No me di cuenta de que habíamos estado dando pasos hasta que tumbamos barias cosas de arriba de una mesa, tampoco sabía que allí había una mesa.

El beso, se estaba haciendo caliente, desesperado.

Me recargo contra la pared mientras me besaba con furia, ira, pasión y lujuria.

Todo a nuestro alrededor era un desastre la mayoría de las lámparas y adornos se habían caído al suelo por la revuelta desenfrenada de hormonas.

No sé como subimos, pero subimos las escaleras.

Ya en su recamara, dejo mis pies el suelo. Despego sus labios de los míos y tiernamente beso mis mejillas, mi nariz, mis ojos y mi frente. Tomo la coleta y deshizo mi cola, dejando que todo mi cabello empapado callera sobre mis hombros. Beso mi cuello y me rodeo para besar la parte descubierta de mi espalda.

Tomo el broche que mantenía el vestido sobre mi cuerpo.

Suspiro y deje de sentir su contacto en mi piel.

Me gire hacia él y lo bese en las mismas partes que él me había besado, solo que yo no tuve reparos en quitarle la camina y muchos menos el cinturón. Alce mis manos y tome el broche de mi vestido dejando que este cayera a mis pies.

Todo lo otro fue un ensueño: su delicada forma de sentarme a la orilla de la cama, como quito mis zapatos besando mis pies, como me recostó de la cama y besaba mi cuello.

Ya desnuda bajo su cuerpo, deslizo su mano tocándome –sin tocar– con la punta de sus dedos, ejerciendo la más electrifícante presión a mi cuerpo muy lentamente, desde mi cuello siguiendo por mi hombro y bajando por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi mano para tomarla y entrelazarlas en una sola.

Llevo nuestras manos entrelazadas a sus labios para besar mi mano y luego beso mi frente para después beso mis labios y aunque este beso no fue como los anteriores: llenos de locura y pasión desenfrenada; en mi ejercía más fuerza, porque estaba cargado de promesas y sentimiento jamás dichos en palabras, porque las simples palabras se las lleva el viento arrancándola de las memorias y al parecer él lo sabía también.

En cada beso sentía como se me iba el alma, mientras él me nublaba la razón y mis sentidos se agudizaban para poder catalizar hasta la última y más mínima expresión de cada respiración, cada movimiento de él que desprendía más fuerza y luz que la mayor de las tormentas en mí. Podía sentir cada sabor, cada chispa con el mínimo de sus roces, cada de sus caricias que quemaban mi piel en la mejor de las sensaciones. Estaba llena de vida; él provoca sensaciones, _sentimientos_, deseos que jamás de los jamases había sentido u experimentado.

Y lo supe: _él_ _siempre,_ había sido lo que yo _siempre_ había querido.

La respuesta había estado tan cerca, _todo este tiempo_ y no había podido verla.

Mientras Edward me besaba, _jure_, que no me separaría de esos brazos cálidos, esas caricias que vaporizaban mi piel, esos besos con sabor a la más dulce de las naranjas en su temperatura más cálida, porque si me alejaba, _nunca volvería a ser feliz_, y estaba dispuesta a imponerme yo misma el castigo si cometía tal locura, tal atrocidad.

—No me dejes caer —susurre en sus labios, al momento en que le entregaba lo que nunca le había entregado a nadie más.

—_Jamás _—juro en un mismo susurro.

Él había captado el sentido de mis palabras, él me había entendido todo este tiempo.

_Él me había esperado._

—Te amo, y te doy mi vida Isabella, así espero que tú tampoco me dejes caer —susurro en mis labios antes de volver a besarme, con sus ojos desprendiendo la pasión más ardiente.

Los extremos se tocan, por la sencilla razón de que se crearon para tocarse, pero en nuestro caso más bien parecía que habían sido creados a juego.

Me sentía como un gato, que al acariciarlo este arquea la espalda de placer y así mismo pasaba conmigo: cuando yo no pude aguantar más la corriente que transitaba por mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer de placer mi espalda se arqueo por instinto propio.

Edward sintió como me estremecía bajo su cuerpo y me sostuvo fuertemente en el momento en que sentía que mi cuerpo iba a explotar. Era como si mi parte íntima canalizara el impulso y la energía que me gobernaba en exceso, dejándola salir en una explosión placentera y desbocada.

Mientras le entregaba mi virginidad, desee tener algo más valioso que eso. Edward se merecía más que eso, _más que todo_. Desee poder darle la vida misma…

…y así lo haría.

_Yo se la daría,_ _si él me la pedía._

* * *

**Lo sé es corto y no espesifique lo que pasaba con punto y comas, pero para mi estubo mas que bien, porque es la primera ves y la queria pura no morbosa! Les prometo que cuando ellos se pongan en plan morbo lo escribire jajajaj ;P**

Ahora a lo importante...subi hoy antes del fin de semana y tardeeeeeeeeeee, son las 4:51a.m. en Rep Dom, porque este fin de semana no voy a poder por eso las he premiado y dejado de jugar con nuestros protas, asi que espero que como cumpli el sueño de todas...todas me alaguen y me comente k les parecio y como hubiesen querido ustedes que fuera...dejen REVIEWS y pasen por el foro que cree para que discutamos un asuntico haber si ustedes hacen los mismo que yo... responda la pregunta!

http: / .net / myforums / DarkLady2811 / 2032215 /

Hay esta direccion de foro...saben que tienen que kitarles los espacios... respondan la pregunta y no se me pierdan que nos leemosss...

Otra cosita...espero que no se me molesten pero la nota mental de Edward..osea la k viene despues de este capi la pondre el domingo tarde en la noche, ya que quiero que sea especial...porque para un momento especial tiene que haber un recuerdo especial en los pensamientos de Edward!

No me maten las quiero un montonnnnnnnn y gracias mil gracias por leerme a pesar de todo...bueno me voy k como k estoy escribiendo mucho

BYE!


	25. Nota mental de los recuerdos XIII

I like!

* * *

_**"Nota mental de los recuerdos XIII"**_

Ya no había más que decir, no había más que intentar… todo había sido dicho entre nosotros, con palabras vacías en sonidos, pero llenas en sentimientos.

Yo la amaba y estaba más que seguro que era correspondido.

Tanto aborrecer, celar…

Respire profundo y solté el aire lentamente. Ya no había nada que aborrecer, ella era mía y yo era de ella.

Tenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, estaba dormida, pero aun así sonreía. Con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello algo húmedo cayendo de su rostro hasta la almohada.

No quería despertarla.

Me deslice sigilosamente fuera de la cama, cuidando no despertarla. Ella se notaba cansada. Yo por otra parte me sentía pleno y completo.

Esa noche nunca la olvidaría en mi vida.

Aun a pesar de todo.

Tome mis pantalones jeans, la franela negra y me vestí. Baje descalzo hasta la puerta principal, no encontraba mis zapatos, ni mi teléfono móvil, ni mis llaves, ni nada. Todo estaba en la casa de al frente (bueno los zapatos no). No sé donde pero encontré unas botas de agua negras y me las enfunde.

Afuera aun llovía… pero aun así, salí a la calle necesitaba un teléfono y no encontraba el mío, solo esperaba que ella no despertara y notara mi ausencia. Se podrían malinterpretar muchas cosas al no verme allí y tampoco podía decirle porque me había marchado sin decir nada y volver empapado, a mitad de la noche.

Camine varias calles abajo en busca de un teléfono público, pero nada. La lluvia no me molestaba, es más, me hacía pensar lo dulce que ella se veía empapada.

Sonreí.

Camine hasta una cafetería para comprar algo de comida, ninguno de los dos había comido en la cena, ni siquiera habíamos asistido.

Tenía hambre, un hambre sin igual, nada de lo que veía se me antojaba y a la vez me asqueaba. Después de pedir dos cafés negros y algunas donas, pedí indicaciones a la camarera por un teléfono público y la devuelta en monedas.

Cruce la calle y me adentre en la fría y estrecha cabina telefónica.

No me importaba la hora, si dormía o no, tenía que decirle.

Marque un numero, que prefijo telefónico comenzaba con 44.

Sonó tres veces y una voz familiar tomo la llamada.

—¿Diga?

No titubee y mucho menos salude, aquello no era un asunto que requería de amabilidad ni modales, aquello era un asunto de _despojo._

—La amo.

Del otro lado de la línea, se quedo callado por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que la maquina me pedía otra moneda que inserte.

—Lo sé —contesto y la línea se corto.

No por falta de dinero, no por interferencia…

Ya todo estaba claro.

Siempre la ame y él siempre lo supo.

Desde que vi su rostro malhumorado al frente de la casa de su madre, desde que la vi fruncir el gesto a causa de algo que no comprendía, desde la primera vez que tuve contacto físico con ella y toque su hombro.

Todo este tiempo la había amado sutilmente sin yo mismo percatarme.

_Aun_, hay veces que creo, que_ él,_ desde un principio, lo sabía y solo nos puso a prueba para solidificar lo intangible de nuestra relación.

* * *

...

De ahora en adelante las notas mentales iran siendo mas largas, pork ahora es k Edward toma su verdadero papel como protagonistas y como (juajujajuajua no lo voy a decir, si lo digo se sabran la historia completa juajuajaujau)... y aunk lo odien, porque se k lo odiaran, asi sera.

Besos y gracias por leerme...

Nota: me gusto mucho tu review carlita16 (sabes k mi hermana se llama asi ^-^)... y me encanto k pensaras lo mismo k yo sobre, que tenia k ser puro y sin morbo...gracias por leerme a pesar del tiempo y los inconvenientes...


	26. Capítulo 14: DUAL

_Naranja y Sal._

* * *

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me los adjudico de vez en cuando. (). Y es por _**ustedes**_(y por mí ¡claro!) que le pondré una demanda a Meyer para que Edward se haga _**¡público!**_(_**;P**_)

**WARNING**: este FanFic es de tipo: **Dual Angsta **/** Dual A.U. **/** O.M.C.** /** O.F.C. **/** Rated: K+.**

**Summary**: Es una historia de arrebatiñas de amor no correspondido, donde se lucha contra el dolor y su propia persona para no llegar a caer en las zarpas del suplicio, teniendo en cuenta que... todo se vale en el amor, sea para bien o sea para mal. - E? / B? / J? –

* * *

**Capítulo 14**.

_**DUAL **_

.

Todo el trayecto después de irnos de la casa de mi Renee, lo habíamos recorrido en silencio, un silencio nada incomodo, pero no por eso bueno. Así que cuando salimos del auto y caminamos hasta la casa de la playa y él tomo mi mano me sentí más relajada. Cruzamos el pequeño estacionamiento que se encontraba detrás de la casa de la playa tomados de las manos y así entramos hasta la sala.

Alice nos esperaba sonriente sentada en la sala junto con los demás, pero su semblante cambio cuando sus ojos recorrieron nuestra imagen y supe en el lugar exacto donde se detuvieron.

Por lo que para mí parecieron segundos eternos, ella observo la forma en que nuestras manos estaban unidas, sus ojos, que hasta ahora tenían una expresión de pesquisa, se abrieron en gesto de asombro y muy en el fondo de ellos pude notar el miedo.

Todos nos saludaban y preguntaban por el viaje, pero mientras Edward respondía y reía yo solo podía ver como Alice atravesaba la sala en dirección a mí.

—Necesitamos hablar —me murmuro con displicencia.

Alice salió por la puerta por la que habíamos entrado, Edward me dio una mirada inquisitiva, pero yo solo le sonreí y les dije a todos que volvería en un momento. Nadie, siquiera el mismo Edward se imagina lo que pasaba entre Alice y yo.

Salí sonriente en busca de Alice, se había alejado hasta la playa, donde las olas mojaban sus pies descalzos y sin importarme si se mojaban mis tenis me puse frente a ella.

—¿Qué pasa Alice? —le indague animada.

—Aléjate de mi hermano Isabella Swan.

Me quite la máscara y junto con ella la sonrisa de felicidad, mi rostro se volvió serio.

—No lo hare —puntualicé.

Al oír como la retaba, el rostro de Alice se ensombreció ante mi negación. Ella acorto los escasos pasos que nos distanciaban y me tomo del brazo haciéndome daño en sobremanera, pero no le di a demostrar ese hecho.

Ella era tan menuda que llego a sorprenderme su fuerza.

—Teníamos un trato —me recordó. Y sí, yo lo recordaba, la historia completa, el hecho de que Edward era su única familia y más que nada el hecho de que ella le odiaba en un pasado que parecía incierto y lleno de blasfemias.

—Le amo —le explique afrontándola con valentía y reprimiendo el deseo de quejarme por el dolor que me infligía en su agarre.

—Sabía que lo amabas —dijo medio zarandeándome—, por eso te pedí que te alejaras de Edward. No lo sabías, no sabías que le amabas, aun había tiempo de que te alejaras porque él tampoco estaba seguro, pero… —desvió la miraba y cuando volvió a penetrarme con sus extraños ojos color tostado claro estaba segura de haber visualizado un brillo psicótico en ellos—. Si antes no se podía alejar de ti, ahora nunca lo hará. ¿Estás consciente de lo que has hecho Isabella?

Entretanto el sol se ponía y mis tenis eran humedecidos por las olas de la playa, pero yo no estaba consciente de ello, solo podía discurrir lo mezquino que era el corazón de Alice al pedirme algo así. Era tan ególatra que no la podías comparar con el significado de la palabra porque le quedaba raquítico el sentimiento. Aquello me hizo escaldar interiormente y retire mi brazo preso de las garras de aquella arpía que tenía frente a mí.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que me aleje de Edward para que regrese contigo y sean una familia? —le espete—. ¿No será que le quieres de otra forma? ¿Qué lo quieres solo para ti?

Deje mis palabras caer con su propio peso y en ellas, resbalara Alice en su propia mazmorra. Como una trampa, en la que consiste en esperar que tu presa caiga sin tener que ir a darle caza.

—¡Es mi hermano! —exclamo asombrada ante mi insinuación.

—HERMANASTRO —corregí—. Pero si ni siquiera comparten la sangre por algún pariente de por medio, solo son estúpidos papeles. Solo son un hombre y una mujer unidos por un pedazo de papel que les obliga a no ayuntarse sexualmente. Tal vez es eso lo que en realidad te molesta…que no tengas derecho a una oportunidad aunque la quisieras.

Alice se alejo pasmada ante mis palabras. No era como si no quisiese decirlo, hacia mucho que me extrañaba el comportamiento enfermizo de ella. No era normal de su parte el querer a Edward solo para ella cuando solo era su hermano político.

—No entiendes nada —dijo—. Nos iremos, tú quieras o no. Edward quiera o no. Nos iremos. Amo a Jasper —hablo antes de que yo la contradijera—, es lo mejor que he tenido Bella ¿Crees que deseo marcharme?

La mire confusa. Si no quería marchase ¿a qué venía todo el discurso y la cantaleta de "aléjate de mi hermano"?

—Aunque yo quisiera quedarme, ser feliz al lado de las personas que amo —dijo refiriéndose a Jasper y Edward—, no podría hacerlo.

—No entiendo de que hablas.

—Jamás lo entenderías. ¿Crees que Jacob te abandono porqué sí?

Algo. Algo pasado atravesó en mí y no pude articular lo que pensaba.

—Nosotros Bella, y cuando digo nosotros incluyo a Jacob y a su hermana, a Edward y a mí, fuimos adoptados por esta damnación.

—¿De qué hablas? —le cuestioné—. ¿Cómo conoces tú a Jacob? ¿Qué sabes de nosotros?

—Bella, yo lo sé todo.

No estaba entiendo, ¿Jacob?

—Jacob no te abandono solo por la muerte de su padre, al igual que Edward no te dejara solo por irse conmigo y tener nuestra familia feliz… Edward te dejara porque si no lo hace, si toda esto avanza más —hizo un gesto con ambas manos refiriéndose a su cuerpo, cosa que no entendí—, te dejara para no mat…

—¡Calla Alice!

Edward había aparecido de improvisto y estaba cabreado.

—Calla de una maldita vez —le pidió—. Deja de inventar estupideces. Yo no me iré, tú quieras o no.

Edward tiro de mí en dirección a la casa de la playa, para alejarnos de Alice.

—Edward —le llamo antes de que nos metiéramos a la casa—. ¿Estás seguro de que cuando llegue el momento no te marcharas?

Edward ni se inmuto a dirigirle la mirada, pero yo si mire a Edward y no me gusto lo vi.

Observar su rostro descompuesto no me hizo dudar de que por alguna irreflexión de la vida, Alice tenía la razón.

.

.

—¡No puedo creer que tu madre se case!

Solo escuchaba como sus palabras salían de sus labios, pero ni siquiera, podía concentrarme en lo que significaban. Todo había pasado tan rápido, como si fuera suceder por pasar.

No, no solo fue por pasar, fue porque debía pasar, porque ambos sentíamos lo mismo.

Pero… Alice. ¿Qué quería haberme dicho Alice?

—Veo que no está funcionando tendremos que dejarlo…

Y por primera vez en todo el trayecto de regreso al campus de la universidad, le puse atención al significado de sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte tensa, embargándome un sentimiento que me decía que solo había sido usada. Que lo que había pasado había sido porque solo yo quería que pasara.

Porque para ellos, los hombres, no hay necesidad de sentir amor, para acostarse con alguien como yo… y entonces recordé la imagen de Ian… sus ojos, _mi reflejo_ y por un momento en ese recuerdo se altero, no era Ian, sino, Edward.

De mi garganta salió un sonido ahogado. En realidad no era tan grave lo que Edward había hecho, lo grave era, como yo había traicionado a Ian. Lleve mis manos a mi rostro, con ojos aun muy abiertos por la resolución tan descabella de mis actos.

—¿Estas… estas bien? —pregunto Edward, orillando el auto al arden de la carretera.

Desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad dándose la vuelta hacia mí, mientras cogía mis manos y las retiraba de mi rostro. Aun me sentía alterada por dentro; ¿Y si él solo se había hecho de mi cuerpo en el acto sin sentimiento alguno?

Intente forzar a que me soltara, pero no tuve que hacerlo, soltó mis manos y cuando me disponía a empujarlo para cachetearlo me abrazo.

—Esto, no está funcionando —susurro en mi cuello, mientras mi piel ardía por un sentimiento parecido a la humillación pero para más irascible en mí que este—, la tensión entre nosotros, crece. No podemos seguir comportándonos como amigos, ya no. Sé que estas… con él —se le ahogo la voz por un momento—, pero sabes que lo que sucedió fue real, que lo que sentimos estaba mucho antes instalado en nosotros, mucho antes de llegar a la universidad, mucho antes de que Alice llegara con sus idioteces, mucho antes de Ian y mucho antes de que sin darme una oportunidad le eligieras a él.

Mis manos que hasta ese instante estaban hechas puños en su pecho se aflojaron, mientras que con ellas se aflojaba mi interior. No lo dude y le abrace.

—Por un instante, pensé que… que me dejarías —susurre con la verdad de lo que me invadía.

Edward que me abrazaba cálidamente se tenso bajo mis brazos.

—Sabes que no te puedo dejar… —hablo secamente.

Mi corazón latió más rápido, tan rápido que estaba segura que en vez de darme vida pensé que me la quitaría.

—No te puedo dejar —repitió en el mismo tono que antes, al tiempo que se separaba de mí y ponía el auto en marcha—, no puedo hacerlo porque no te tengo, no eres mía —las últimas tres palabras salieron estranguladas de entre sus dientes.

Entonces comprendí que no había emoción en aquello que Edward decía, que mi corazón no tenía porque latir rápido de alegría, sino de indignidad hacia mi propia persona.

Estaba jugando con dos personas.

Sabía que Ian no se conformaría y sufriría, pero tampoco podía abandonar a Edward —aunque eso no me lo había planteado—, que había sufrido en silencio todo este tiempo. Tenía que elegir y sabía a quien iba a elegir, sin quien no podía seguir y quien había estado siempre ahí, solo para mí.

El viaje fue largo. Fueron casi 3 horas, pero para mí solo se sintió como un momento.

No quería llegar al campus y esa fue más razón para mi desesperación por no querer afrontarme a la verdad e hiciera del tiempo un borrón.

—¡Deja de comerte las uñas!

Me regaño Edward. Lo mire con los ojos desorbitados cuando aparco en el estacionamiento de mi residencia estudiantil.

—Bella —musito—. No te estoy pidiendo que elijas, ahora, solo que escuches a tu corazón.

—Edward…

—¡No Bella! —me interrumpió y apretó los manos más en torno al guía—. Yo te daré todo el tiempo del que precises, aunque al final no sea yo.

Me despedí de Edward y subí a mi dormitorio con la esperanza de poder habla con Alice a solas.

Cuando llegue a mi piso y a mi puerta, Ian me esperaba y la culpa se tatuó por todo mi rostro y cuerpo.

—Bella —musito Ian, cuando me diviso.

Él tomo mi maleta y me ayudo a entrarla al dormitorio.

—¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones Ian? —le pregunte, no muy segura de sí lo mejor era iniciar una conversación.

—No salí del campus —dijo algo apenado—, me quede a esperar a que llegaras.

—Oh… —fue mi respuesta más inteligente. ¡Arriba el sarcasmo!

Ian se acercó a mí, lo que era peligroso.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo la pasaste Bells?

—Isabella la paso de maravilla —dijo una voz detrás de nosotros.

Era Alice que llegaba, con una maleta. La cantidad se me hizo extraña, ya que al irnos ella había empacado dos más de la que traía.

—Hola Alice —saludo Ian como siempre, con el tono del "tira y muérete".

—¡Oh cariño! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Isabella como la paso en casa de su madre con Edward?

Me quede estática en mi lugar. Alice no podía hacerme aquello, no ahora, no a mí. Bueno a mí sí, pero eso era caer muy bajo hasta para ella y contar las cosas de los demás.

Tuve miedo de ser descubierta así, pero en el rostro de Alice lo único que se veía era la palabra venganza, ella no dudaría en dejarme al descubierto.

—Despreocúpate Isabella —dijo de un momento a otro, justo en el momento en que el rostro de Ian llegaba a la comprensión de los pocos hechos—. Yo no soy así, solo vine a recoger parte de mi ropa, me mudo con Jasper.

—¿Te mudas? —pregunte después de dar un suspiro de alivio.

—No te hagas la estúpida —me espeto—. Sabes porque me mudo.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo y largo silencio, en lo que Alice hacia su maleta y yo desempacaba la mía.

Cuando Alice se marcho en definitiva, el silencio de ser incomodo paso a ser aterrador. Ian sospechaba, de eso no había duda, tenía que decirle, si o si.

—Ian tenemos que hablar —empecé con determinación de mi decisión.

Ian que aun estaba de pie se sentó en la cama de Alice.

—Te amo Isabella —dijo en una postura muy firme—. Nunca me había enamorado de nadie, por eso elegí esta profesión, porque se habla tanto de amor, un amor que yo no conocía y anhelaba. Entonces —siguió sin darme tregua—, llegaste tú. Toda marchita y necesitada, no podía creer que una mujer tan especial como tú sufriera e intentando descubrir la causa de tus lágrimas, me enamore de ti y aun a pesar de saber que estabas triste fuiste como la dicha misma para este desamparado corazón que no conocía lo que era el amor.

Me quede muy quieta en mi lugar dándole orden a sus palabras.

—Estoy enamorado de ti y aunque intente mentirte y decirte que no estoy algo cabreado porque sospecho de que ya no eres mía, no puedo —se puso en pie y camino hasta mí—. _Toda mi vida eres tú._

Aquellas palabras me devolvieron en el tiempo y me vi a mi misma pronunciarlas.

—Se que paso algo… pero no me importa…

—No paso nada —le interrumpí, sin quiera detenerme a pensar en la barbaridad de mi mentira.

Ian me tomo de la cintura y me beso en símbolo de felicidad.

¡No me beses cuando hace solo unos momentos bese a Edward! —gritaba muy dentro de mí.

Sí, muy dentro, porque en ningún momento intente apartarle de mí y lo peor fue cuando dijo que me amaba y yo le respondí… que yo también.

Y en el fondo de todo no sabía donde terminaba la mentira y empezaba la verdad.

Amaba a Edward, pero también amaba a Ian.

No podía abandonar a Ian, pero tampoco podía vivir sin Edward.

Pero tampoco sabía, donde terminaba Bella y comenzaba Bells.

Todo en este universo es _DUAL_.

Blanco – Negro

Odio – Amor

Bueno – Malo

Hombre - Mujer

Día - Noche

Si todo en el universo era DUAL, porque yo no tendría que mantenerme al margen y ser diferente.

* * *

**xD**

Yo espero que les haya gustado… sé que tengo siglos que abandone este Fic, pero pienso recuperarlo y terminarlo antes de mediados del próximo mes, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y sé que a ustedes tampoco le cae en gracia que lo haga.

Gracias por apoyarme y leerme… ¡Un beso grande! Y nos leemos después.

**Nota del capítulo:** Ustedes dirán… "_eso es inmoral_", pero tanto uds. como yo sabemos que es cierto. Nunca nadie le ha sido _TAN_ fiel a nadie y yo solo trato de llevar los sentimientos en conjunto a la realidad de la vida.


	27. Nota mental de los recuerdos XIV

_Naranja y Sal._

* * *

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me los adjudico de vez en cuando. Y es por _**ustedes**_ (y por mí ¡claro!) que le pondré una demanda a Meyer para que Edward se haga _**¡público! **_(_**;P**_)

**WARNING:** este FanFic es de tipo:** Dual Angsta **/** Dual A.U. **/** O.M.C. **/** O.F.C. **/** Rated: K+**.

**Summary:** Es una historia de arrebatiñas de amor no correspondido, donde se lucha contra el dolor y su propia persona para no llegar a caer en las zarpas del suplicio, teniendo en cuenta que... todo se vale en el amor, sea para bien o sea para mal. - E? / B? / J? –

* * *

.

_**"Nota mental de los recuerdos XIV"**_

.

.

—No puedo ir contigo Edward —decía Bella por cuarta vez.

Ya me estaba cansando de tanto rogarle.

—Tengo que acompañar a Ian a…

—¡Ian! —le interrumpí—. ¡Siempre Ian! ¡¿Cuándo habrá tiempo para el mierda de Edward?

—Por favor Edward baja la voz —me rogo, mientras inspeccionaba que nadie me hubiese escuchado.

Estábamos en la biblioteca del campus, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios hacíamos ahí escondiéndonos si la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido ya de vacaciones.

Estaba más que harto, es más, estabas más que cabreado.

—Anoche estuve contigo Edward —dijo como si eso fuera más que suficiente tiempo para mí.

—Bella, ¿cuándo le dirás? —le exigí sin tapujos.

—Todavía no puedo…

¡Todavía no podía! —me reí interiormente sin gracia alguna.

—Bella dime la verdad —pedí más calmado—: ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

Ella me miro algo dolida.

—Claro que quiero —susurro, mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me miraba pidiendo a gritos que le creyera.

Pero yo no podía solo creerle y ya.

—Sé que dije que te daría el tiempo que necesitaras, pero mañana se cumplirá un año desde que…

No sabía cómo decirlo, o como ella reaccionaria, la realidad era que no sabía si ella de verdad me amaba como decía o si lo único que amaba de mí, eran las noches de pasión que le ofrecía.

—Lo sé —susurro algo apenada.

Y no sé porqué, ese gesto tan inocente disparo la ira en mis venas.

—Bella, ya paso un año desde que me diste tu virginidad alegando que me amabas —dijo sin mucho pudor en el tono que empleaba—. Me dijiste que me amabas y que hablarías con Ian. Ha pasado un año y aun no lo haces, con el cuento de que no puedes dejarle porque no le quieres ver sufrir…

—Edward yo…

—¡No Bella! —no podía dejarle hablar—. ¿Qué hay de lo que yo siento? ¿Crees que yo no sufro Bella?

—Señor… —nos interrumpió la dependienta de la biblioteca.

—¡¿Qué? —le grite cabreado.

La mujer mayor se amedranto, pero luego prosiguió.

—Por favor —pidió—, estamos en una biblioteca y usted está empleando un tono muy fuerte.

Mire hacia todos lados, solo había unos cuantos estudiantes, nada para alarmarse tanto.

—¡Pero si la maldita biblioteca esta vacía! —dijo frustrado.

—Señor, tendré que pedirle que se marche.

Puse los ojos en blanco y tome a Bella y me la lleve a rastras hacia fuera del edificio.

—¡Basta Edward!

—¡Basta tú Bella! Cuando tengas tiempo para el mierda de Edward me das un toque.

Saque las llaves de mi Volvo de mi bolcillo y me monte en el. Ni siquiera le dedique una mirada a Bella, no por el hecho de verla triste, sino por el hecho de que ella me viera agonizando.

Bella estaba jugando a dos bandos, yo no quería pensarlo así, pero no podía seguirme engañando.

* * *

**LEAN POR FAVOR IMPORTANTE**

**N/A:** Uds. dirán que un año es mucho para una persona que anda con dos a la vez no se haya decidido, pero por experiencia propia le digo que un año no es nada, porque tiene que tomar en cuenta que no todos los días ves a ambas personas y que en la vida real se puede durar hasta 5 años en esa mismo rutina, claro, siempre y cuando una de las dos partes lo sepa y tenga paciencia.

Un beso! Gracias por leerme y **dejen ****_Reviews_ y díganme su opinión sobre el tiempo… xD**


	28. Capítulo 15: Sin derecho a ti

_Naranja y Sal._

* * *

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me los adjudico de vez en cuando. Y es por _**ustedes**_ (y por mí ¡claro!) que le pondré una demanda a Meyer para que Edward se haga _**¡público! **_(_**;P**_)

**WARNING****:** este FanFic es de tipo:** Dual Angsta **/** Dual A.U. **/** O.M.C. **/** O.F.C. **/** Rated: K+**.

**Summary:** Es una historia de arrebatiñas de amor no correspondido, donde se lucha contra el dolor y su propia persona para no llegar a caer en las zarpas del suplicio, teniendo en cuenta que... todo se vale en el amor, sea para bien o sea para mal. - E? / B? / J? –

* * *

**Capítulo 15.**

_**Sin derecho a ti**_

.

Me había vuelto una persona falaz en mi propia gobernación. No me respetaba a mi misma y cada día me era más difícil que el anterior.

Casi siempre era lo mismo. Dividiendo mí tiempo entre Edward e Ian. Jurándole a Edward ser solo de él e intentando no tener mucho tacto con Ian.

Me sentía tan confundida, tan mezquina en este año.

Entonces al sentir la presencia de Edward esperando por mí, frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio, por un momento mi mundo se sentía completo y en armonía.

Solo por ese momento.

Cuando caminaba hacia Edward, una mano muy aferrada a la mía me detenía. Era Ian, y comprendía que en aquel rompecabezas de mi vida, no estaba bien formado, porque sobraban piezas irremplazables.

Porque o era Edward o era Ian.

No había lugar para poner aquellas dos piezas juntas en mi vida.

En aquel momento… o éramos Edward y yo, o éramos Ian y yo.

Tenía todas las oportunidades de ser feliz, eligiendo una de las dos, pero era tan egoísta que quería elegirlas ambas, sabiendo que solo podría ser una.

Entonces unas pocas veces, era de Ian y en las otras, era de Edward.

Pero mi mente me reprochaba: o era Bella, o era Bells.

Edward siempre lo supo, pero nunca me lo reprocho, dándome tiempo a elegir, pero era tan mezquina que aun me rehusaba a elegir, siendo consciente del sufrimiento que le infligía a Edward y como le engañaba a Ian.

Resignada e hipócrita hacia mi persona, quería ahogarme en mis propias lágrimas mezquinas, me quería dejar morir, pero en las noches que Ian no estaba, Edward me emergía de mi purgatorio y me hacía sentir su cuerpo tan caliente como el infierno y después al otro día cuando Edward se iba, Ian me acompañaba a clases con una sonrisa tan cálida como el cielo.

Era una mezquina, una víbora, no merecía la vida al jugar con dos personas así.

Las disputas con Edward se estaban volviendo más constantes y menos llevaderas, siempre al final terminaba llorando y no porque Edward usara palabras duras, sino por el hecho de que era una maldita y todo lo que él dijera y cuanto más me lo merecía.

Alice. Ella era paja de otro costal. Ya no era mi amiga, nunca la veía y cuando eso sucedía, me dirigía una mirada que hacerme sentir minúscula sería lo mejor, pero no era así, porque Alice con su mera presencia me hacía sentir que un desperdicio valía más que yo y yo estaba de acuerdo porque me lo merecía.

Mi última pelea con Edward no había sido tan diferente de todas las anteriores. Lo único era, que él, ya comenzaba dudar de lo sentía por él, yo por mi parte no le culpaba, porque yo misma no estaba segura de que podría esperarse de mí. ¿Dónde había quedado esa chica sencilla, inocente y con sentido de moral? Alguien que me lo diga, porque yo no sabía dónde estaba ella, solo podía decirte donde estaba la arpía, lo muy contrario de ella.

.

.

—¿Estás bien Bells?

—Hm… —fue todo lo que pude articular, mientras jugaba con mi plato de pasta.

—Veo que te gusta mucho la pasta con salsa de tomate —comento en tono casual.

Levante mi rostro de la vista de mi pasta, forcé una sonrisa como pude y le di un si en respuesta, después volví a mi posición original.

—Bells —me llamo de nuevo.

—Hm…

—Tu pasta —dijo incomodo de pronto—, es con salsa bechamel.

—¿Ah? —lo mire sin comprender. Tomate. Bechamel. Napolitana. ¿Qué demonios importaba eso? Cuando Edward no quería creer en mí.

—¿Qué está pasando Isabella? —pregunto molesto haciendo sonar sus cubiertos al tirarlos al plato, llamando toda mi atención.

—No pasa nada —me renegué, soltando mis cubiertos también—, y es Bella —Ian me profirió un gesto de sorpresa.

Estábamos en una mesa, en medio de un restaurante, no recordaba el nombre. Además, ¿qué importaba? Lo único que importaba era el sufrimiento de Edward.

—¡Claro que pasa algo! —medio grito y todos en el restaurante se volvió expectantes de nuestra… ¿discusión? O lo que fuera—. ¿Qué sucede? —me cuestionó, echando su cuerpo hacia delante y bajando la voz.

—Te dije que no sucede nada —me estaba empezando a hartar.

Ian seguía insistiendo y mi paciencia se estaba desbordando, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca mi teléfono móvil sonó.

Un mensaje.

_Necesito besar tus hermosos labios rojos._

Cuando leí la palabra "rojos", lleve mi mano libre a mis labios. Estos palpitaron en respuesta. ¿Cómo sabia él que mis labios estaban pintados en rojos hoy? Entonces leí la otra parte del mensaje.

_Estoy en el baño de caballeros._

_Edward_

Sonreí para mí y la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil, después le dedique una mirada de pocos amigos a Ian.

—Tengo que ir al baño —me excuse.

—Pagare la cuenta —refunfuño.

Cuando estuve lejos de la vista de Ian, al otro lado del restaurante, corrí en dirección al baño de caballeros.

Cuando entre, procurando que nadie me viera lo encontré vacio. Las luces dentro del baño de hombres, eran tenues, solo te dejaban ver lo suficiente. Los azulejos de las paredes eran en color humo y la meseta de los lavamanos era en color negro al igual que las puertas de los cubículos y los urinarios frente a estos. Mientras iba inspeccionando el lugar, cubículo por cubículo mis tacones iban resonando, solo esperaba que nadie lo notara afuera.

—Edward —le llame en un susurro al llegar al último cubículo y no ver sus pies por debajo de la puerta.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y me jalaron dentro cerrando detrás de mí con pestillo.

—¿Estás loco? —le pregunte, mientras él observaba mi vestido corto en forma lasciva.

—Me gusta tu vestido.

Rodé lo ojos ante su gran respuesta.

—…y tus labios —agrego después, estampando sus labios con los míos, mientras despegaba mis pies del suelo y me cargaba.

Edward me aprisionó contra la pared y su cuerpo. Yo lleve mis manos a su cabello y cuello, enredando mis piernas en su cintura. El beso me quemaba, literalmente hablando, porque el calor en nuestros cuerpos comenzaba a elevar la temperatura alrededor. En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos. Con sus manos recorrió todo el contorno de mis muslos ávidamente hasta llegar a mis bragas en maya y para mi sorpresa, las tomo y las rompió. Gemí en su boca y Edward solo sonrió contra mis labios. Después en un movimiento algo torpe bajo el cierre de su pantalón y me penetro en un sola estocada. Inhale por la boca en un gemido, mientras quitaba la mano de su cabello y me sujetaba de la puerta. Comencé a gemir lo más quedito que pude, pero era casi imposible con cada estocada que él me daba. Cuando iba gritar Edward llevo su mano a mi boca tapándola gentilmente, mientras besaba mi cuello. No lo podía negar era algo excitante, alucinante y cuando creí que aquello no podía mejorar, explote y unas cuantas estocadas más después de mí, Edward también.

Edward apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras nuestra respiración se acompasaba y se hacía regular.

—Pensé que solo sería un beso —susurre casi faltándome el aire.

—Yo también —hablo con voz ronca.

Gracias a Dios, nadie había entrado al baño de caballeros, tendríamos que darnos prisa y más porque Ian me esperaba en la mesa.

Entonces caí en la cuenta, de que en cualquier momento él podría venir a hacer uso del baño y encontrarnos aquí.

Salí del cubículo, arregle lo más que pude de mi vestido, mi maquillaje y mis labios eran una pérdida total. Lave mi rostro y limpie mi entrepierna.

—Eso fue sexy —me ronroneo en el oído con voz ronca.

—Tengo que irme —le avise, pero antes de salir me tomo del brazo.

—No vallas —pidió—, ven conmigo.

—No puedo, Ian me está esperando.

Edward soltó mi mano, pero yo no me moví.

—No sé porque te quieres quedar. No te veías muy contenta allá afuera.

—Tuvimos una pequeña discusión…

—Si es así, entonces ven conmigo —me pidió de nueva vez.

—No puedo —le recordé—, hemos discutido. No puedo irme así por así.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y salimos del baño de hombres con sumo cuidado de no ser vistos.

Cuando me iba, él tomo mi mano otra vez.

—No puedo —él me dedico una mirada desolada al oír mi negación.

—Entonces, es importante para ti arreglar las cosas con él.

Edward no estaba preguntando, lo estaba tomando por un hecho certero y yo no supe que decir.

—Sabes qué Bella, vete con él —lo mire extrañada—. Ya estoy cansado. Ni siquiera sé si solo lo haces conmigo como me has dicho, pero ya no importa.

—¡Edward! —intente detenerle.

—El mierda de Edward es soltero y se va de rumba esta noche.

Entonces desapareció por las puertas dobles del restaurante. No podía seguirle y correr tras él, Ian me esperaba al otro lado del restaurante.

—¿Paso algo en el baño? —pregunto observando mi rostro.

El pánico me invadió.

—Tus labios —dijo señalándolos—. No tienes pintalabios.

—Me lave el rostro, tengo calor —le explique.

Después nos fuimos.

No sabía si él silencio que reinaba en el auto de Ian era bueno o malo, pero a estas alturas ya había dejado de importarme.

Cuando llegamos a mí residencia estudiantil, espere que Ian se marchara, pero no lo hizo. Me acompaño hasta mi dormitorio y cuando llegamos a mi puerta, también espere que se fuera, pero entro junto conmigo y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de sí.

Aquello me incomodo.

—Estoy cansada Ian —le hice saber—. Quisiera dormir.

Camine hasta mi cómoda y comencé a quitarme los pendientes. En realidad estaba cansada, pero no iba a dormir. Mis planes eran otros, pero necesitaba a Ian lejos.

—Edward estaba en el restaurante cuando fuiste al baño —dijo.

Mis ojos casi se salen de mis cuencas, Ian no se dio cuenta, porque le daba la espalda mientras acomodaba mis pendientes en su lugar.

—Ah… no lo vi —dije con toda la indiferencia que pude.

—Mentira —me contradijo y mi cuerpo se tenso—. Los vi hablando a la salida de los baños.

Ian camino hasta mí y me dio la vuelta de un tirón, la caja donde guardaba mis accesorios cayó al suelo, esparciendo todo su contenido en el.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —me exigió—. Desde hace tiempo ustedes se traen algo raro entre manos. ¡Dime la verdad! —me grito zarandeándome, después me beso con brusquedad y yo solo podía pensar en Edward y en las arcadas que me ocasionaba su beso.

Entonces cuando no pude soportar más la humillación de mis propios actos al jugar con dos personas le arrempuje con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡No me beses cuando me acabo de entregar a Edward! —le grite irritada y asqueada de él, dándole una cachetada.

Ian me miro como si estuviera loca y ante la turbación de mi confesión dio varios pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de mí.

—Querías la verdad, esa es la verdad. Amo a Edward y tú me das asco —le dije como quien destila veneno.

—Bells…

—Deja de llamarme así —le grite—, suena como a la puta comida de Tacos Bells. ¡Lárgate de mi vida de una maldita vez!

Ian salió de mi habitación sin compostura y estrellé la puerta detrás de él.

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama horrorizada ante mi acto, pero ante todo, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era Edward.

Ya no tenía que porque sufrir. Ante mi falta de sutileza era libre, y era de él, solo de él.

Corrí hasta mi baño y tome una ducha rápida. Tenía que salir a buscarle y arreglar las cosas. Ya no abrían peleas, ya yo lloraría y ya no sufríamos. Era cierto que estaba confundida, pero al verme asqueada ante el tanto de Ian, comprendí que en realidad no le amaba, solo estaba con él por gratitud.

Tomes las llaves de mi Nissan Titán y conduje calle abajo hasta llegar a su residencia estudiantil, pero cuando llegue a su dormitorio él no estaba. Llame a su teléfono móvil y pegue la oreja a su puerta, para percatarme de si estaba adentro y no quería abrir, pero nada, ningún sonido y él tampoco contestaba. Después se me ocurrió la gran idea de ir al bar-cafetería que el concurría.

Ni siquiera parquee bien mi vehículo, solo lo deje tirado, subido por arriba de la cera y corrí a las puertas del local. Ya era muy tarde, pero mientras más tarde el lugar se llenaba más. Camine como pude dando tumbos y codazos, alzándome entre la multitud para encontrarle, pero no le veía.

Él tenía que estar aquí, porque si no estaba aquí, ya no sabía donde más buscar. Me tendría que hacer tienda en la puerta de su dormitorio.

Entonces le vi, muy a lo lejos de donde yo me encontraba. Él estaba en la parte más oscura del lugar, recostado contra la pared y pegado a él había una chica. La reconocí de inmediato, ella era la misma chica de la primera vez que nos encontramos en este lugar y él había armado una pelea.

Él sonreía socarronamente, mientras ella sensualmente se le pecaba más y sutilmente se le frotaba en su entrepierna.

Cuando le vi, besándose con esa, el desprecio que sentí hacia él, me hizo comprender que solo surgía por amor en exceso.

Camine hasta donde ellos estaban, tome a la chica del cabello, la tire hacia atrás bruscamente hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Tome a Edward por el cuello de su camisa, lo jale en mi dirección y le estampe mi mano hecho un puño en su mejilla.

Para mala mía y mis huesos crujieron.

—¡Mierda! —aulle en dolor—. ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito Bastardo!

Salí entre la expectante multitud y maneje como loca hasta mi residencia. Cuando parquee y salí de la cabina, una auto freno bruscamente en la calle a un lado de mí, era Edward.

Salió cabreado en mi dirección y corrí hasta el portal de las escaleras y subí en carrera. Edward me pisaba los talones. Sin respirar entre en mi dormitorio, pero cuando quise cerrar la puerta y echarle seguro él ya la tenía sujeta.

Comencé a golpearlo en el brazo, mientras el cerraba la puerta, después aguantándome las ganas de llorar me aleje de él.

—¿Hey, qué demonios te pasa?

—¡No, qué demonios no! ¡¿Qué demonios hacías con esa? —le grite.

—Recuerda que soy soltero —susurro acercándose a mí, con la mano alzada para tomar mi mano herida.

—¡No me toques! —le espete en un grito, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mi rostro sin mi permiso.

—¡Por Dios, tienes novio Bella —dijo alterado poniendo ambas manos en su cabello—. Escúchame, no puedes pretender jugar conmigo cuando estas cansada de él, pedirme que te ame, cuando de verdad lo que quieres es estar con Jacob y solo te la pasas pensando en el porqué no está contigo y a todo este embrollo que has creado sumarle al pobre de Ian.

Me quede estática en la posición en la que estaba, no por el hecho de que Edward defendiera a Ian, sino por el atrevimiento de mencionar a _esa_ persona prohibida entre nosotros y especular cosas que no eran.

—No puedes decir eso —susurre abatida—. Yo solo intento rehacer mi vida.

—¡Oh claro! Eso explica porque juegas con nosotros —se alejo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco—. No tienes derecho a aferrarte al mejor amigo de tu ex novio cuando este te deja abandonada, para luego lamentarte por todos lados como si estuvieras descuartizada. Entonces meses después te consigues un novio, te acuestas con el amigo de tu ex y lo hechas a patadas después como si él no sintiera nada. Y con todo eso, tienes la cachaza de venir a reclamarme a mí por hacer mi vida aparte de ti. ¡No, no, no, no puedes!

—¡Espera! No te vayas —reaccione cuando vi como se dirigía a la salida de mi dormitorio.

Se detuvo a observarme, quería decirle que Ian ya era historia entre nosotros, pero yo solo podía verle besándose con aquella.

—¡Te odio! —le grite involuntariamente, porque en realidad no sabía si le odiaba a él o le odiaba a ella o me odiaba a mí.

Edward suspiro, como si hubiese presenciado un acto estúpido y yo por mi parte me reproche.

—No Edward —intente reiterarme—. No fue eso lo que te quería decir, yo…

Pero Edward me interrumpió.

—Bella, mejor que me odies con el corazón, antes de que me ames sin amor.

—Pero Edward, yo… —intente nuevamente pero él no me lo permitió.

—Tú tienes un novio y ya no tienes derecho sobre mi Isabella, no lo tienes —me hablo con pasotismo a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de sí, lentamente, hasta que hizo clic y no pude suprimir el _déjà vu _que me causo esa escena.

* * *

**N/A:** Este capítulo me salió en una sola sentada frente a mi computador. Jajajaja xD. Como dije voy a terminar la historia si o si antes de mediados del próximo mes.

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y comenten please!

Besos nos leemos! xD


	29. Nota mental de los recuerdos XV

_Naranja y Sal._

* * *

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me los adjudico de vez en cuando. Y es por _**ustedes**_ (y por mí ¡claro!) que le pondré una demanda a Meyer para que Edward se haga _**¡público! **_(_**;P**_)

**WARNING****:** este FanFic es de tipo:** Dual Angsta **/** Dual A.U. **/** O.M.C. **/** O.F.C. **/** Rated: K+**.

**Summary:** Es una historia de arrebatiñas de amor no correspondido, donde se lucha contra el dolor y su propia persona para no llegar a caer en las zarpas del suplicio, teniendo en cuenta que... todo se vale en el amor, sea para bien o sea para mal. - E? / B? / J? –

* * *

.

.

_**"Nota mental de los recuerdos XV"**_

.

.

Se podría decir que no estaba bien seguirla, pero ¿acaso estaba bien la "relación" que manteníamos?

En las noches ella era mía, pero ¿y cuándo llegaba el amanecer? La duda me corroía. Ella siempre alegaba ser solo mía, pero ¿cómo creerle si a la vista de todos Bella era novia de Ian?

… y yo allí, a las sombras de un amor inmoral. Esperando la oportunidad de para hacerla mía, pero al llegar el amanecer, resultaba que ella no era mía. Entonces de día, cuando la veía de la mano del mierda ese, solo quería estrangularla mientras le recordaba que ella, o era mía o no era de nadie, pero ese hecho solo se quedaba en mi mente, como un pensamiento desquiciado y de allí no pasaba a la realidad.

La seguí hasta el restaurante, para mi felicidad ellos discutían, no pensé mucho y le hice saber que me refugiaba en el baño y allí, el machismo, la competencia y el _instinto animal _me embargo y la poseí, porque a pesar de ser la novia del pendejo que espera por ella en una mesa para dos, Bella era mía.

Era mía, porque yo la tocaba; era mía, porque yo la besaba; era mía, porque yo la hacía mía.

Cuando salimos de nuestro refugio de pasión le pedí escapar conmigo y olvidarse el mierda ese, porque ella me había dado a entender que si se dejaba poseer de mí, a mi antojo, era porque era solo mía.

Pero al final de todo, resulto no ser así.

Bella no me pertenecía.

.

Por un instante mis ojos se nublaron y tuve la visión de ella muriendo, con mis manos muy apretadas en torno a su delicado y frágil cuello, mientras yo le lamia la mejilla y con voz psicótica le susurraba al oído, que ella o era mía o mejor moría a manos mías.

Aquella parte de mí me asusto, porque por un momento mis manos temblaron al oírle gritar que me odiaba, entonces antes de cometer una locura, mejor preferí dejarla ir.

Porque a pesar de haberla compartido todo un año con la esperanza de tenerla solo para mí al final, prefería verla muerta antes de que me dijese que amaba a otro.

Con cada vena, con cada neurona y con cada pálpito de mi corazón mejor la dejaría ir.

La realidad era, que Bella no era un objeto que yo podía poseer a mi antojo.

Yo la amaba claro, pero… ¿Cómo era esa forma de amar? ¿Cómo amaba yo a Bella? ¿Queriendo verla muerta antes de verla con otro? ¿Querer acabar con su vida si ella decía odiarme?

Eso, no era amor del bueno.

Entonces en un momento de lucidez me plantee que ella no tenía derecho a sacar lo peor de mi persona.

La dejaría ir, así ella no ejercería ningún derecho sobre mí.

Ni del malo, pero muchos menos del bueno.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Uds. se preguntaran ¿el por qué de tanto _mía, mía, mía_? Pero eso lo dejaremos para después…

Bueno… un beso grande! Gracias por leerme y por las alertas… otra cosa prepárense que estoy preparando una nota mental con la verdad para atar todos los cabos super sueltos…

**xD**


	30. Capítulo 16: The Jealousy

_Naranja y Sal._

* * *

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me los adjudico de vez en cuando. Y es por _**ustedes**_(y por mí ¡claro!) que le pondré una demanda a Meyer para que Edward se haga _**¡público!**_(_**;P**_)

WARNING: este FanFic es de tipo: Dual Angsta / Dual A.U. / O.M.C. / O.F.C. / Rated: K+. Summary: Es una historia de arrebatiñas de amor no correspondido, donde se lucha contra el dolor y su propia persona para no llegar a caer en las zarpas del suplicio, teniendo en cuenta que... todo se vale en el amor, sea para bien o sea para mal. - E? / B? / J? – .

* * *

Capítulo 16.

_**The Jealousy... If, friend mine ...the jealousy.**_

_._

Caminaba por el campus sin rumbo alguno, solo caminar para poder despejar mi mente y cuando creí que lo había logrado mis pies me habían llevado a la facultad de medicina.

—No lo encontraras aquí —dijo Alice a mis espaldas.

Me tense en mi lugar y no por el hecho de temerle, porque yo no le temía, sino por el hecho de que Alice sentía rencor hacia mi persona.

—No es lo que crees —dije sin siquiera moverme—. Solo estaba caminando.

—Hmm… Si quieres verle —dijo llamando toda la atención de mi cuerpo—, ven conmigo.

Me voltee lentamente, esperando encontrarme a una Alice psicótica y con un cuchillo en sus manos, pero no fue así. Al parecer ella si quería llevarme hasta donde Edward.

Me resulto extraño que Alice caminara por el campus, ella siempre andaba en su ostentoso Porche Turbo 911 de llamativo color amarillo.

Unas calles más fuera del campus llegamos a la cafetería-bar, pero esta no estaba como las otras veces. Habían decorado todo el establecimiento temáticamente: algo parecido a los años 10.

Y Allí estaba Edward con una Rosalie vendada en el tobillo.

Discutían con el encargado del lugar de que la banda ya no podría participar en dicho evento, ya que Rosalie se había lastimado ensayando la coreografía con Edward y no podrían presentarse.

—Pero si es muy sencillo —dijo Alice, llamando la atención de todos.

Baje la cabeza para no cruzarme con la mirada de Edward, pero podía sentir como me observaba.

No lo podría deducir a ciencia cierta, pero estaba segura de que se preguntaba qué diablos hacia yo allí.

—¿De qué hablas Alice? —oí su voz.

—Bella puede hacerlo.

—¿Bella? —pregunto Edward robando el mismo pensamiento de la mente. Alice jamás me llamaba por aquel nombre, a menos que no tuviera algo entre manos.

—Sí, Bella, Isabella, es casi lo mismo —pero tanto Edward como yo no le creímos a lo que ella agrego: —. Es más corto. El hecho es que Isabella puede _usurpar_ el lugar de Rosalie.

Y aquella insulsa palabra me hirió, haciéndome abrazarme a mí misma, ya no tenía a Edward para sentirme fuerte ante Alice, todo lo que ella había profesado de mí se había cumplido, como si fueran las palabras de un oráculo vidente.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dijo Rosalie, dirigiéndose a mí, y levante la cabeza para dirigir mi mirada expresamente a ella, pero algo difícil no toparse con Edward estaban demasiado juntos y mi visión periférica no ayudaba a nublarlo por completo.

—¿Hacer qué? No sé si lo sabes, pero tengo dos pies izquierdos y mi memoria es muy pésima para las coreografías.

—Ella no podrá —sentencio Edward.

—Ella si puede —le contradijo Rosalie con desesperación—. Bella hazlo por el grupo, no quisiera que solo por mí no pudieran participar en este evento. Por favor Bella acepta.

—Ella lo hará, ya verás. Edward le enseñara —la alentó Alice.

Y lo que estaba evitando, dejo de ser prioridad, estuve toda la mañana y toda la tarde en brazos de Edward enseñando una coreografía que a cualquiera se le caería la cara de vergüenza y más con las manos de Edward por todo mi cuerpo.

Pero a pesar de estar tan cerca, a pesar de tocarme, de mirarme; Edward era frío conmigo.

Entonces cuando pensé que no podría ponerme más colorada de la vergüenza y de la incomodidad, Giobanny (nuestro coreógrafo y bailarín de relleno) me enseño mi atuendo minutos antes de que empezara la función.

Todo estaba listo, en pocos minutos nos anunciarían a la salida, no podía seguir pensando en mí o en Edward, o en Alice. Para esto tenía que poner todo de mí, por la banda, por Rosalie.

"**En los burdeles…" **—Anunciaron nuestra salida.

"**Se cuenta la historia…"**

"**De una prostituta…" **—un foco en luz roja fue dirigido en mi posición.

Los violines se entonaban mientras yo caminaba a mi posición en la pista de baile con la luz del reflector siguiendo mis pasos.

"**Y de un hombre" **—Edward fue iluminado al igual que yo—. **"Que se enamora… de ella"**

Mientras Edward tomaba su posición varios pasos alejado de mí, los violines rechinaban insistentemente, dándole paso a la verdadera melodía en sí.

Yo camine hacia él y él camino hacia mí con los pasos del tango coreografiados.

"**Al principio hay… DESEO" **—caminamos muy pegados, pero sin tocarnos, como si nos persiguiéramos en un círculo muy cerrado, manifestando el deseo en sí con nuestros labios a escasos milímetros del otro.

"**Luego… PASIÓN"** —alce mi brazo despegándome de Edward y él lo tomo girándome en contra de las manecillas del reloj y pegándome nuevamente a él, mientras enrollaba el brazo por el que me había tomado en su cuello y lentamente, con su otra mano me alzaba la pierna sensualmente. Estire mi otro brazo como si buscara a alguien la oscuridad del salón.

"**Luego… SOSPECHA"** —Edward me tomo del brazo derecho por la muñeca en un movimiento brusco mientras se alejaba tensamente de mí y caminábamos en posiciones rígidas hacia atrás, en la dirección que apuntaba mi espalda.

"**CELOS… IRA… TRAICIÓN"** —Edward me tomo por ambas muñecas haciendo me girar lejos de él para devolverme a mi posición actual, entre sus brazos.

A estas alturas, había descubierto que me gustaba el Tango, o tal vez no era el Tango, sino la rudeza y la pasión con la que Edward me guiaba y lo segura y sensual que me sentía de mi misma.

"**Cuando el amor es para el mejor postor, no se puede confiar y sin confianza no hay amor"** —Él me había tomado de ambas muñecas en paso marcado de atrás adelante una y otra vez en el Tango, había hecho una especie de arrebatiña donde yo terminaba es una posición altamente sensual con mis pierna estirada hacia atrás, mientras mi otra pierna estaba doblada. Edward me alzo de donde estaba a sus pies.

"**Los CELOS… si… Los CELOS… Te volverán ¡LOCO!"** —cuando el narrador dijo aquellas palabras Edward me sostuvo por la espalda, como la coreografía lo demandaba y por un momento estuve segura de que había susurrado algo.

**¡ROXANNE!**

Hice todos los pasos lo más sensual que me permitió mi cuerpo…**  
**

**You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right**

**!ROXANNE!**

Con mi baile y mi actuación, tenía que hacerle creer al publico que era una prostituta enamora de un hombre, pero que se vendía a otros por necesidad y no por amor…

**You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
**

**¡ROXANNE!**

**You don't have to sell your body to the night**

Edward me hizo girar en contra de las manecillas del reloj varias veces repetidas hasta que caí en brazos de Giobanny. Mientras Giobanny y yo bailábamos representando a la traición, Edward nos perseguía con el rostro marcado en ira…

**His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
!IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!**

…por un momento, mientras Giobanny acariciaba mi cuerpo y Edward me dedicaba aquella mirada…

**Why does my heart cry?  
**

**!ROXANNE! (ect.)**

…solo por un momento, pensé que en realidad yo era Roxanne…

**Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
!I LOVE YOU!**

…y no fue tan difícil darme cuenta, de que aquello no era tan fingido a lo que era de verdad.

**¡ROXANNE!**

Se suponía que al final de la coreografía Edward debía hacer como que me rompía el cuello y yo caería muerta, pero no fue así.

Edward me hacia girar en contra de las manecillas del reloj, pero en vez de posicionarme de espaldas a él, me puso de frente y en vez de romperme el cuello me beso con un furia demoledora, después cuando le iba a corresponder, me empujo por el pecho. Lo hizo tan fuerte que caí y la fuerza me hizo deslizarme por el suelo hacia atrás.

Todos creyeron que era parte de la coreografía y aplaudieron, pero algunos sabían que aquel no era el fin en sí.

Todos aplaudieron, pero yo no podía siquiera moverme.

Giobanny se acerco a mí y me ayudo a ponerme en pie. Edward ya no estaba en el salón y estaba más que seguro que se había ido.

Me arme de valor y salí en busca de él.

—¡Espera! —le llame.

Detuvo su andar.

—Allí adentro —dijo aun dándome la espalda—. Allí adentro no ha pasado nada.

—Edward —susurre, sintiéndome dolida.

—Solo fue actuación —aclaro—. Es que no me gusta la idea de estrangular a una mujer.

Rió, como el que lo hace por frustración y no por gracia.

—Te mentiría si te dijese que nunca lo he pensado, pero que lo piense no significa que así lo intente.

Dicho aquello, se acomodo el cuello del abrigo que usaba para tapar su disfraz y camino alejándose de mí.

Sí, me sentía ser Roxanne, lo único que me faltaba para completar, era que Edward me pagara todas las noches de entrega que le di. Ya estaba vestida como una de puta de Cancán, y ya había jugado con los sentimientos de dos hombres. Tal vez aquello —pensé—, era algo que llevaba en las venas, tal vez la tal Roxanne era mi tátara algo.

—La noche… —dije a gritos, porque él se había alejado lo suficiente como para no poder escucharme de otro modo—. La noche que te fui a buscar al bar, fue para decirte que había… —él aun seguía caminando, pretendiendo no escuchar—. Fue para decirte que había terminado lo mío con Ian.

De pronto me deje caer al pavimento rustico de la acera en mis rodillas, me faltaba el aire. Respire sofocadamente. Tal vez era el estúpido corsé que apretaba en mi torso o tal vez era el dolor que se implantaba en mí ser de nueva vez.

—¡No te odio Edward! —grite y me falto el aire.

Me apoyé en el pavimento con ambas manos para sostenerme, mis ojos se empañaron y empezaron a caer gotas salobres que humedecían de a poco el pavimento.

Estábamos en verano, pero aun así de pronto comencé a sentir frío.

—Te amo Edward —solloce—. Pero me doy cuenta que una puta como yo no merece el corazón de un hombre como tú —me dije a mi misma.

Escuche un suspiro y un abrió con olor cálido a naranja cubrió mis hombros desnudos.

—El hecho no es si me mereces o no —dijo arrodillándose frente a mí—, el hecho es si yo merezco todo el amor que profeta por mi esta prostituta de Cancán.

Llore aun más de lo que mis ojos me permitieron, porque en mi interior había una mezcla espesa de alegría y dolor.

Edward me había oído y había vuelto a mí.

—No quiero que vuelvas a ser una puta de Cancán —susurro en mis labios, en la oscuridad de mi dormitorio antes de hacerme suya y por vez primera me entregue a él sin el temor de lo que fuera a pasar en un mañana.

.

.

La llamada de un teléfono me despertó.

—Es la alarma —dijo Edward de espaldas a mí, cuando me vio buscar con la vista nublada el sonido.

—¿Te vas? —pregunte al verle vestido con sus ropas.

Aún no amanecía.

—Sí, pero volveré —dijo besando mi frente y arropando mi cuerpo más con las sabanas de la cama para que no me levantara.

—Quiero ir contigo —dije algo soñolienta.

—No, espérame aquí —ordeno—. Son las 5 a.m., volveré para cuando amanezca. No te muevas de aquí. Iré a mi dormitorio por un cambio de ropa y cuando este de regreso iremos a desayunar y aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Volvió a besarme en la frente y salió de mi dormitorio.

Juro que intente volver a dormir, pero sin su calor y con mis sabanas desvaneciéndose su olor fue imposible.

Así que en la oscuridad, a pasos del amanecer me aliste para ir detrás de él.

Respire profundo unas pocas veces, con la intención de apaciguar mi corazón.

Toque suavemente con mis nudillos tres veces, con la intención de no hacer explotar su temperamento. Él había dicho claramente que le esperara en mi dormitorio que solo iría por un cambio de ropa, pero yo no quería separarme de él y la espera, sola, en mi dormitorio se había hecho un suplicio.

No quería ahogarle con mi presencia, pero algo en mí me decía que pasara todo el tiempo que pudiese con él.

No respondió, pero sabía que estaba dentro. Arriba del marco de su puerta había un traga luz pequeño y se notaba una débil luz parpadeante. No lo pensé dos veces y tome el tomo de la puerta, haciéndolo girar lentamente, no llevaba seguro para mi suerte, así que abrí la puerta lo suficiente para inspeccionar el lugar sin entrar.

Lo primero que divise fue una lámpara de mesa tirada en el suelo, de allí la tenue luz parpadeante. Cuando iba a dar un paso dentro del dormitorio, no pude hacerlo.

A diez pasos de mí posición estaba Edward, tumbado en la cama, con los ojos forzadamente cerrados y estaba Alice, sentada a horcajadas encima de él, vestida solo con un corpiño sujeto a sus medias de medio muslo y bragas, todo en encaje negro. Ella se inclino hacia delante, pasando sus manos por el pecho descubierto de Edward llevando su boca a su cuello.

Cuando Alice le beso el cuello, Edward profirió un gemido desde su garganta y se sujeto fuerte a la espalda de Alice, casi enterrando sus dedos en ella.

Entonces Edward abrió sus ojos, con la mirada algo ida, mientras Alice seguía besándole el cuello y nuestras miradas se encontraron y por lo que pareció un segundo eterno.

Nos miramos con horror.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y comenten please!

Besos nos leemos! xD


	31. Nota mental de los recuerdos XVI

_Naranja y Sal._

* * *

**Disclameir**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me los adjudico de vez en cuando. Y es por _**ustedes**_(y por mí ¡claro!) que le pondré una demanda a Meyer para que Edward se haga _**¡público!**_(_**;P**_)

WARNING: este FanFic es de tipo: Dual Angsta / Dual A.U. / O.M.C. / O.F.C. / Rated: K+. Summary: Es una historia de arrebatiñas de amor no correspondido, donde se lucha contra el dolor y su propia persona para no llegar a caer en las zarpas del suplicio, teniendo en cuenta que... todo se vale en el amor, sea para bien o sea para mal. - E? / B? / J? –

* * *

.

.

"**Nota mental de los recuerdos XVI"**

.

.

Mi teléfono móvil sonaba con una insistencia agobiante.

Entonces cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí que nada de que lo había soñado era una mentira, Bella estaba a mi lado, desnuda debajo de las sabanas con su cabello todo despeinado.

Sonreí para mí, pero cuando mire la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil esa sonrisa se fue.

Era cientos y cientos de llamadas, correos de voz y mensajes de Alice…

Todos con el mismo asunto.

"ayúdame"

Rápidamente me vestí y le envié un mensaje, indicándole que me esperara dentro de mi dormitorio. Puede que estuviera cerrado con llave pero sabía que ella podía entrar sin ser notada mejor que un ladrón profesional.

Bit-Bit… —otro mensaje y Bella se retorció en la cama buscando con la vista nublada de donde provenía el sonido.

—Es la alarma —le mentí para no inquietarla. Aún no amanecía. Ni siquiera estaba aclarando a fuera de las ventanas.

—¿Te vas? —pregunto inquieta con la intención de salir de la cama.

—Sí, pero volveré —le dije, arropándola con las sabanas para que no me siguiera.

—Quiero ir contigo —protesto haciendo un infantil puchero.

—No, espérame aquí —le ordene, ella no podía seguirme, no podía estar presente, así que la premiaría después—. Son las 5 a.m., volveré para cuando amanezca. No te muevas de aquí. Iré a mi dormitorio por un cambio de ropa y cuando este de regreso iremos a desayunar y aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Lo del cambio de ropa no era mentira, así que no me sentía tan culpable.

.

Corrí lo más rápido que el cuerpo y mis largas piernas me permitieron y cuando abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio, estaba Alice, toda ella en una esquina de la estancia con la oscuridad a su alrededor como aliada.

Entonces por mi mente cruzo la vaga idea de que la ayuda no era necesaria para ella sino para mí.

—Si me esperas a oscuras pensare que eres un ladrón y te atacare —bufe para aminorar el ambiente.

—Ayuda… —musito cayendo de cara al suelo.

Corrí hasta ella y de paso prendí una pequeña lámpara que tenia frente a la cama.

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y estaba transpirando frio, templaba a pesar de llevar un abrigo que la cubría de cuerpo completo.

La senté en la cama y me arrodille frente a ella. Sus ojos, no eran de aquel color tostado dorado, su ojos estaban muy oscuros, muy hundidos y muy en el fondo… muy hambrientos.

No había tiempo para temer.

Me quite la ridícula camisa del disfraz que llevaba por el evento de la cafetería-bar y me senté a un lado de ella.

—Edward, espera… —dijo sin ánimo.

—¡Hazlo ya! —le ordene—. Estás tan débil que ni siquiera puedes mantenerte bien en pie.

Y la palabra "débil" paso a ser una falacia.

En un movimiento borroso y brusco Alice se quito el abrigo a la vez que pegaba mi espalda de la cama.

La lámpara que antes había prendido para iluminar la estancia de pronto yacía en el suelo emitiendo una luz parpadeante que de alguna forma u otra me incomodaba la vista.

Había algo extraño en sus ropas, pero no hubo tiempo para verificar el qué.

Se hinco en mí y de mis labios proferí un gemido de dolor ante su poca cortesía.

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a palidecer, y aunque me hubiese otorgado el derecho a declinar, no lo hubiese hecho.

No, aunque me asustara.

Pero esta vez no sentí miedo a morir, pero me sujete fuertemente a su espalda por la nueva sensación que se atiborraba de mí.

Ya no me asustaba lo que Alice era o lo que hacía de mí y el dolor de ser el protagonista pasó a ser reparto de relleno.

Esta vez me vi poseído por un cliché o morbo distinto. Mi cavidad bucal se seco, mi dentadura peco un apretón y mi garganta ardió y saturado (o más bien ahogado por estas nuevas emociones) abrí mis ojos a la vez que exhalaba el aire contenido, como si hubiese aguantado la respiración desde el comienzo.

Mis ojos se dilataron al oír el sorbido de mi sangre (todo estaba borroso), como si me resultase placentera la succión de mi vida, el agarrotamiento gélido en mi cuello y hombro.

De pronto un pelicular olor se arrebato de mis sentidos y sentí un retortijón en la boca del estomago. Aquello debería ser normal para mí, siempre mi estomago sufría espasmos ante el reflejo del miedo y del dolor, pero como todo, esta vez también era diferente; no era miedo, no era dolor, más bien era como si estuviera hambriento.

Entonces de pronto llegaron a mí las vibraciones de calor de un cuerpo a pocos metros de mí y a pesar de tener la vista nublada, con horror reconocí aquella silueta y lo que más me atemorizo fue darme cuenta de que el olor que me provocaba aquel apetito repentino venia de _ella_.

Entonces, después de mirarnos por lo que parecieron décadas ella corrió.

Jamás olvidaría aquella expresión en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Era como si hubiese estado en presencia de un monstro horroroso y asqueroso…

…y a pesar de todo, sabía que su expresión no era por Alice.

* * *

_**N/A**_: O.o


End file.
